FEH: Ember Island
by SubjectDeltaBubz
Summary: Sequel to Four Elements High. After Aang and Katara break up, what kind's of antics will happen during their Summer Vacation?
1. Summer House

**So big changes for the story. I've cleared up some problems with the story, no killing of the pirates and Ozai and Azula are still alive (if you haven't read the updated version of FEH, then I would suggest skimming it at least). Also another change is the OC known as Dovey has been changed to another OC. I'm sorry to the person I promised an OC to, but I didn't want to continue butchering your character. Anyways, let's hope I can actually finish this story the second time around.**

"What?!" Suki screamed. Katara was still packing her bags as she told Suki about the situation. "How can you and Aang break up? That's as bad as…you and Aang breaking up; there is NOTHING worse than that."

She sighed, "Suki, it just wasn't working between us, we both knew it and it was just a matter of time before we broke up." Katara sat on her bag and zipped it up.

"Katara, please take a second to think about what you just said, Aang, the guy who you were going to marry, the one who you got a tattoo for?!" Suki questioned, Katara seemed to just ignore her comment; she took off her shirt and looked in the mirror.

"I think I may be gaining some weight, what do you think?" She turned a little, looking at herself.

Suki huffed angrily, "Katara, you're just changing the subject so you don't have to talk about it, you two will be bound together forever and you know that." She stormed out of the room, going to Sokka. Katara watched as she left the room and then broke down in tears. Her heart never felt this torn ever before, worse than when Sokka and her lost their mother. But she couldn't show it to everyone, she wanted to be strong. She shut the door and jumped on her bed and uncontrollably continued to cry. '_I love you so much that not even death can keep me away from you Katara_…' His voice echoed in her head, making her cry even harder. Her cries were muffled by her pillow as she let out her emotions.

Someone knocked on the door, "Katara? You ready?"

"Yeah," Katara barely got out without her voice cracking; she wiped her face and got up, putting on a shirt. She grabbed her bags and opened her door. Katara walked down the hall until she saw Suki.

She paused for a second, "Sokka, go with Zuko, Katara and I are taking my car." Katara lowered her head, knowing she had been caught.

"Okay, remember to take the bridge downtown to get out to Ember Island instead of the ferry," Sokka yelled as he left the house.

Suki crossed her arms, "Now are you ready to talk?"

* * *

><p>"How could you and Katara break up Aang? You made her a betrothal necklace, she got that kinky tattoo for you, you just don't end that." Toph said as Aang came and sat down next to her. Aang, Toph and Ty Lee were the first ones on Ember Island, Ty Lee was in the house setting up Toph and hers room as they sat out on the veranda looking out at the island. "You two are perfect for each other…well excluding the last couple months…that part sucked ass."<p>

"Toph, she doesn't want to travel with me nor does she want me to, but I have to…it's my job," Aang told her.

"But didn't the whole 'prophecy' thing say when the scarred one, Zuko, was King there would be peace, the only reason you would need to travel is if there isn't peace," Toph pointed out.

Aang nodded, "Yeah, but it doesn't stop the fact that I still need to travel around the world. Being the Avatar isn't all about keeping peace, it's still meetings, constant events and helping cement decisions between the countries. I'm still needed in this world Toph and this thing with Katara, it's…it's more of a break than an actual break up, we just need some space for the time being. We've just been fighting too much and getting on each other's nerves…"

"So that's why you said you two broke up?" She asked, "Whatever, I'm not getting into your guy's relationship, I don't belong in it. But you two need to get back together, I know it kills you inside as much as it does to her." Toph got up and went into the house. Aang sighed, she was right; it killed him to not be with his love. "Ow fuck, I ran into the couch," Toph yelled from inside. He smiled softly and leaned back in his chair. Two months at Ember Island would be great, but then again Katara would be there.

He heard the front door open and shut, "Hey, anyone here?"

"There is a car in front of the house Sokka, of course someone is here," Aang recognized Sokka and Zuko's voices.

"Out here!" Aang shouted, not looking from the view.

"Hey, take my bags to the third door on the left," He heard Zuko tell Sokka. His footsteps came closer until he was leaning against the door frame. "How are you doing man?"

Aang groaned, "Can we not talk about it? Just be happy I'm not drowning in my own tears…"

"Why did you break up with her in the first place then? You still clearly care for her, why end it?" He asked.

"It's more of a break-"

Zuko interrupted him, "Aang, I may have only known you for a little time, but I bet $5 that you have been telling yourself that all night." Aang looked at him, Zuko calmly stared back at him and the Air bender gave him a 5 dollar bill. He tucked the 5 in his pocket, "Man, I hate to get unserious in this, but that is great way to make money. Now by me making money off of your misfortunes, doesn't that at least make you want to get back together with Katara?"

"I think we need time away from each other Zuko, we've been fighting for the past two months and we just need some breathing room," Aang said, but Zuko came over and picked him up by his shirt.

"Aang, I'm giving you two options, you either get back with Katara we forget about this or you don't and I can go back to calling you weakling," Zuko threatened, "You're not acting like the Aang I got to know, you're kind of being a little bitch."

Aang narrowed his eyes and broke free of Zuko's grasp, "How about a third option, I let Katara and I have our space, you not call me anything and I figure out how to take your bending too."

He put his hands up, "Fine, but do it soon Aang…before you regret it." Zuko went inside while Aang took a deep breath. "Oh, by the way, we're going down to the club by the beach in an hour…" Zuko called from inside. He looked out across to see a car crossing over the bridge before he went inside to get changed.

* * *

><p>Suki's car crossed over the bridge and onto the island, "I don't care how strong you think you are Katara, you can't just pretend that what happened tonight is okay with you."<p>

Katara dropped a couple eye drops into her eyes to clear them, "Suki, I can't have him think that I am nothing without him, I'm my own person."

"But Katara, you are nothing without him. No offense, but you literally spend as much time as you can with each other. Even Sokka and I have our own things…Aang went to all of our games, even when you two were fighting, he had to room with me…which was _really_ weird after what happened earlier this year," Suki countered. "Just talk to him about it, I'm sure you two will get back together."

She shook her head, "No Suki…he wouldn't break up with me if he still loved me…"

Suki hit her head against her steering wheel as they waited for the light to change to green, "Katara, he broke up so you two could stop fighting, if he didn't love you he wouldn't have stayed for 2 months of fighting, he would have just dumped you and found someone else."

"But what if he already has?" Katara started to weep again. Suki sighed, mentally cursing herself for bringing them back to square one. She pulled over to the side of the road and took off her seat belt.

"Katara, I know how to fix this, it's what Sokka would call a 'hailmary', our last chance here. I am only using this because you don't seem to understand this. I can get you and Aang back together, if you can do a couple things for me."

She wiped her eyes, "I'll do anything."

"You're going to have to make sacrifices, like going with Aang on his Avatar duties and whatever. Also, you can't question what I tell you to do; you _have_ to do it, okay?" She laid down her demands. Katara nodded. "Good, now what we are going to do is make him jealous. Sokka said we are going to a club tonight, so you are going to dress as hot as possible and you're going to hit on other guys, it will really get under his skin." Suki got back on the road, towards the hill going up towards the house.

Katara bit her lip as she thought about it, making Aang jealous? She wanted everything to go back to normal as it was before her and Aang started fighting. It wasn't like she could just say no now; she agreed that she couldn't question anything. Suki seemed to know what she was doing, "Okay…what should I wear?"

* * *

><p>"You all ready to go?" Sokka shouted from downstairs. Aang looked in his mirror; he had put on a nice dress shirt and black dress pants. He had never been to a club before so he wasn't sure what the regular attire was for the place. "Aang! Hurry up, the club closes at 2."<p>

"Hold on man," Aang shouted back, he grabbed his phone from his bed and bounded down the stairs. Everyone was at the door waiting, Sokka and Zuko were both wearing dress shirts like him, he was quite thankful he didn't look like an idiot. He didn't even notice what the other girls were dressed like because he couldn't help but look at Katara. She wore a red strapless dress and was actually wearing make-up. His heart nearly cracked more when he saw that she didn't have on the necklace he gave her for the first time. Even if he broke up with her that day, it still felt horrible to see if off her neck. "Let's go then." He was out first and didn't see Suki wink at Katara. The group walked down the hill in awkward silence, Aang a little bit ahead of them all, even though he didn't know where they were going and Katara and Suki in the back.

"So Sokka, where is this place?" Toph asked, "Can we drink there?"

"Actually, I told Sokka about it," Zuko told her, "I know the owner, Zita, she will let us in and have a drink, but we can't get too drunk or we will be kicked out."

Toph smiled, "Sweet." They continued down the road until they heard the loud music thumping. The part of town they were in didn't have many homes around it so the music never really bothered the people who lived on the island.

Zuko walked to the front of the group, Jin on his arm and met the door guy, "Hey, I'm a personal friend of Zita. My name is Zuko. I should be on the list, as well as my friends." The man looked down at his list, then stepped out of the way and let them in. The group walked in as the people still in line complained. Zuko smiled as the others were awestruck by the club. It was a two story club that went into the ground, a multicolored light up dance floor, and a giant VIP section. "Follow me!" He yelled over the music, Zuko led them down the metal stairs towards the cut off section. Another man stood guard at the closed off part of the club. "Hey, is Zita here?" He nodded and motioned for someone to come over. A tattooed girl came over with a bottle of Jack in hand. Her hair was pitch black and she wore smoky mascara, her boobs were almost hanging out of her top. "Hey Zita."

"Oh Spirits! It's Zuzu!" She cheered, grabbing him in a one armed hug and kissed the side of his face, making Jin a little jealous. "It's been ages! How is your bitch of a sister?"

"She's jail Zita…so is my father, haven't you read a newspaper lately?" He asked, wiping the side of his face.

Zita shook her head, "Fuck no." She stepped over the red rope that was between them, "Why is everything so sad with you Zuzu? You use to be so upbeat."

"Wait, so you call Zuko, Zuzu also?" Sokka asked; a sly smile on his face.

"_Also_? Azula took that from me, she really started hating me after I took little Zuko's virginity," Everyone's eyes went wide when they heard the news; "Oh and you must be the new girl Zuzu is charming. I hope he's been treating you right."

Jin blinked a couple times, "So you took Zuko's virginity?"

Zita nodded, "Yeah, but it was a onetime thing, don't worry." She looked over to Aang and smiled, "And who is this cutie?"

"This is Aang, he's the Avatar," Zuko introduced them. "You would know that if you actually listened to the news."

Zita smiled and grabbed his hand, "Come on Aang, let's get you a drink. You all can go into the VIP section and relax." She pulled him through the crowd while Katara secretly fumed.

Suki put a hand on her shoulder and leaned in to her ear, "Don't worry Katara, we'll make him jealous." The rest of them went into the VIP Section; all the seats were cushioned like couches and were colored black. Zuko sat down, put his arm around Jin, who was still wanting to know more about Zita. Everyone sat down around them and tried to blend in. Suki looked around and saw a lone guy sitting close to them, "Katara, come with me, we're going to set you up with someone." She dragged her over to the guy, "Hi, this is my friend Katara, what's your name?"

"Zach," He extended a hand out to Katara, she smiled and shook it. "Nice to meet you Katara."

"Nice to meet you too," Katara replied.

Suki smiled, "Could you keep her company? She just got out of a long term relationship and needs to be shown the ropes." She shoved Katara, making her sit down next to Zach, "Thank you, see you later Katara."

Katara tried to object, but Suki had already left. "So, _Katara_," Zach said a little bit slow, getting use to the name. "I'm suspecting you don't usually go to these kinds of places." She nodded, "Would you like to go somewhere a little bit more quite? You can even bring someone if it makes you comfortable."

"For what?"

"I don't want you to think I'm some type of rapist," He explained, "…and now I feel weird mentioning rape…"

She giggled, "Its okay, where do you want to go?"

"We can go out on the beach," Zach told her, "Come on." He got up and led her through the crowd. Katara looked over at Suki, who gave her a thumbs up. She smiled softly but then her face dropped when she turned and made eye contact with Aang.

* * *

><p>Zita took a drink from her bottle as Aang got his drink, "So Aang, how is it being the Avatar?"<p>

"It's been a ride," He laughed and took a drink.

She put her hand on his on the bar, "I'm sure you manage." Zita smiled, "So, does the Avatar have a girlfriend or is he still on the hunt?"

"Uh, I actually just got out of a relationship…like 4 hours ago," Aang told her, "…with Katara." Zita pulled her hand away.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know. You just broke up with her?" He nodded, "You must be a wreck!" She pulled him into a hug, his face ended up in her cleavage. "How long were you with her?"

Aang finally got free, "We were together since September…so about 9 months."

"Then why is she leaving with that guy?" Aang looked over to where she was pointing. Katara was in fact following a guy out of the club. She was smiling until she made eye contact with him. He wanted to go over and kill the guy that took her towards the exit, but she was no longer his girlfriend. Aang turned away and drank the rest of the contents in his cup. Zita put down her bottle, "Oh, don't do that, come on, let's get back to Zuko." She took him by the arm and they walked back to the VIP section.

"…Then why haven't you told me about it Zuko?" They walked into Zuko and Jin bickering at each other.

"Because we never talked about it," Zuko calmly answered. They both looked up and saw the two standing there.

She sat down in front of them, "You two are fighting about me and Zuko aren't you?"

Zuko scratched the back of his neck, "Kinda…"

"What's your name?"

"Jin." She answered, still a little bit jealous of her.

Zita took Jin's hand in hers, "I promise you Jin, you have nothing to worry about. Zuko and I had our chance together…then again I was 19 and he was 16, but that's beside the point. If Zuko and I had any sort of _thing_ between us, I would have tried to take Zuko over to the bar instead of Aang." Jin smiled a little. "If you aren't comfortable with Zuko and I being in the same room, its okay, I can just not be around him."

"No…I shouldn't be so jealous, I'm sorry Zita, I shouldn't have been so jealous," Jin apologized.

Zita smiled, "Good, everything is settled, now, where are your other friends? One of them had a silly hair cut."

Zuko laughed, "You mean Sokka, Suki, Toph and Ty Lee? I think they all left because they were tired."

"They came to a club for 5 minutes, then left?" Aang asked. "I think I may do the same, I really just want to get some sleep after this long day."

Zita softly smiled, "I think I'll walk you home, you coming Zuzu?"

"Yeah, but don't you need to close the club? You are the owner of it…" Zuko implied.

"I own it, not run it, that's what I have my workers for, let's go," Zita grabbed Aang's arm and they went to the exit.

Zuko shot a look to Jin, "Do you think she…?"

Jin thought about it for a second, "No, there's no way…"

* * *

><p>Katara crossed her legs as she and Zach looked out at the water crashing against the shore. "So, I guess he really meant a lot to you, huh?" She had explained to Zach about Aang and everything else, making sure he knew that she wasn't interested in anything.<p>

"Yeah…I really loved him."

Zach leaned back on his arms, "I'm sure he will come back to you, 9 months isn't something you just forget…ya know?"

Katara nodded, "Yeah, I just hope he'll come back to me soon…"

"He will, if I know guys, and I'm damn sure I do, he wouldn't let a pretty girl like you go," He explained. She smiled at the compliment. Zach checked his watch, "Whoa, looks like it's time to get you home." He got up and grabbed her hand to help her up.

"You know…if Aang didn't have my heart…you would be a great boyfriend," She told him.

Zach smiled, "I know, I get told that a lot. I'm more of a friend to girls anyways."

"What were you doing at a club then?" Katara asked.

He shrugged, "I got to get out once in awhile, ya know? Can't always stay inside doing nothing."

"Do you live here on the island?" She questioned.

"Yeah, born and raised here…it's a little bit weird since people come here for vacation, but it's a pretty fun place," Zach told her. It was a quiet walk up the hill, Zach stopped, "This is me right here." From what Katara could see it was a pretty normal house. It was two stories and was painted red. He had hammock in his front yard and a pool on the side of the house. "It's a safe walk from here; no one on the island is a criminal or anything."

"Are you sure you don't want to walk up with me? Meet the rest of my friends?" Katara asked.

Zach shook his head, "If I did that I would only be making your situation worse. You coming home with a guy with you ex boyfriend there? That would look bad or else I would I walk you up there."

"Wow, that actually makes a lot of sense. Thank you Zach," She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're welcome Katara, if you ever need anything, you can come down here anytime you want, I live here alone," Zach told her. "Have a good night Katara." He waved at her and walked up his driveway. She smiled, knowing she had another good friend. Katara continued up the hill and she saw the lights of the house and she quickened her pace up the drive way. She finally got to the house and got inside, the cool air from the AC unit hit her. Her friends turned from the couch they were on, but went back to what they were doing.

Ty Lee came down the stairs, "Hey Katara, who was that guy you were talking to?"

"Zach, he lives down the hill," Katara told her as she climbed the stairs; Ty Lee started to follow her.

"So are you and him going to go out?" She cheerfully asked.

The Water Bender shook her head, "No Ty Lee…I still love Aang, I can't be with another guy."

"Well Aang is with another girl right now, they're in his room," Ty Lee told her, Katara's eyes went wide. She made a B-Line to Aang's room. Slowly opening his door, she peaked her head in and saw them. Aang was facing the door, but asleep. Zita was behind him; her arm was draped over his waist. Katara felt the tears run down her face and she ran past Ty Lee. The noise of her running down the stairs woke up Aang. He moved out of Zita's grasp and slipped out his door, seeing Ty Lee still standing there. "Hi Aang!" She exclaimed, a big smile on her face.

He rubbed his eye, "Uh, Hi Ty, what's with the noise?"

"Oh nothing, it was just Katara. She saw that you were with Zita and ran off crying," She informed him.

"Damn it, where did she go?" Ty Lee pointed downstairs. He went downstairs and saw everyone staring at him. Before he could ask, Zuko pointed him outside. Aang gave him a nod and went outside into the warmth, which he welcomed, only being in shorts. He saw Katara curled up on a deck chair, quieting sobbing to herself. The soft patter of his bare feet across the deck wasn't loud enough for Katara to hear him, he squatted in front of her, so he could look up at her face. "Kat."

She looked at him through her tears, "Go away Aang, I don't want to talk to you."

"Don't do this Kat, talk to me, what's wrong?"

"It hasn't even been a day and you're already in bed with another girl, one you just met today." Katara cried, "Did I really not mean that much to you?!"

"Katara." She didn't look at him, Katara just continued to cry. "Katara." Nothing. "Katara Aqua!" She finally looked at him. "Do you want to know why she was in bed with me? It's because I just cried myself to sleep, do you want to know why?" She wiped her face a little and nodded, "It's because I thought the same thing about you tonight. When you left the club with that guy, I just wanted to die. You know I still love you Katara, I always will. I just think we need to spend some time single for awhile, but not for too long, okay?" She nodded again. Aang leaned up and gave her a kiss. "I promise that I love you Katara."

Katara sniffed, "I love you too Aang."

He smiled, "Good, now let's have some fun this summer, okay? Everything will be back to normal soon." Aang got up and offered his hand to help her up. She took it and stood in front of him, her mascara was running down her face. "Go take a shower, get a good night's rest and we can talk about this tomorrow, okay?" Katara nodded as he wiped away some of the make-up. "Good night Katara," He gave her another kiss and went inside.

**-SDB**


	2. Spirit Battle

Katara and Suki sat, watching Zach chip away at tree with his axe. He wiped the sweat off his brow with his forearm, "Are you two sure you want to just sit there and watch me do this?" They both nodded stupidly, not taking their eyes of him. He grunted every time he hit the tree.

"I wish Sokka would chop trees," Suki sighed happily, "…shirtless." It was true, Zach was shirtless, his tan skin was nearly covered in sweat. He was only in camo shorts and his shoes. His abs were something that would make the Gods jealous. Like Aang, Zach also had a buzzed head.

Katara nodded in agreement, "I think I might love Ember Island." The tree started to crack and it fell down in an open space.

"That took forever, but I finally have nice view, don't ya think?" He looked out towards the ocean.

"I love the view," Suki mumbled, still looking at his body. The ground shook below them as the tree moved across the ground until it was by a pile of wood. "Wait, you're an Earth Bender?" He nodded. "Well why didn't you just take the whole tree out of the ground?"

"Did that question just come out of your mouth?" Katara muttered.

"Because I wouldn't get as much of a work out," Zach told her, "Also so I can do this." He got into a stance and stomped on the ground, shooting the stump of out the ground and across the island and into the bay. Both of the girls were amazed at the distance the stump went. "You should have seen when I was new to Earth Bending, I could barely make it down the hill…poor Miss Jones's dog never walked the same after…" Zach grabbed a towel that next to them and wiped off the sweat. "Sorry girls, I hope I'm not making you uncomfortable."

Suki shook her head, "You're perfectly fine, you can even take off more clothes."

"Wow, that's not weird or anything," Zach laughed.

"Suki? Katara?" Sokka's voice called from the front yard. Zach looked at both of the girls.

"Someone you know hopefully?"

Katara got up, "Back here Sokka! Okay, now my brother is REALLY over protective and might threaten you if he finds you to be…well, _threatening_."

Sokka came around the corner and saw the Earth Bender, shirtless, in front of his sister and girlfriend, "Uh, what's happening here?"

Zach put the towel around his neck and stuck out his hand, "Hi there, I'm Zach Tyler, it's nice to meet you, Sokka is it?"

"Yeah, I'm Sokka, Katara's _brother _and Suki's _boyfriend_," Sokka's eyes narrowed.

"I heard you were a quarterback for your high school, what's your pass completion?" Zach asked, taking everyone by surprise.

"Uh, I completed about 97% of my passes."

Zach looked surprised, "Wow man, that's great! You going to play for Ba Sing Se? It would be nice to see an actual good season this year."

"I'm going to try out in August, but I don't know if I can make the team, I'm probably not even good enough for 3rd string," Sokka said.

"You would at least make 2nd string or it would even be a good idea to red shirt a season," Zach offered. "I'll be right back man; I need to get a shirt." He jogged to his house as Sokka turned towards the girls.

"He's awesome!"

Suki scoffed, "You only think that because he was kissing your ass so much, if he continued he probably would have jacked you off."

"That was a little mean Suki," Katara said, "I thought you were going to jack him off if he gave you the right smile."

She scoffed a little, but was silent for a second, "I probably would have blown him."

Sokka angrily fumed, "Thanks, _babe_."

"Oh come on, you know I love you Sokka…now, let's go back and you can chop down a tree for me," Suki grabbed his hand and left him Sokka in tow. Zach came out of the house and looked around for Sokka.

"Where did he go?" Zach asked.

Katara shook her head, "You don't want to know. I can't believe you were that smooth with my brother."

He shrugged, "I guess it's a gift. So what do you want to do now?" Before Katara could answer, a loud horn filled the air, making both of them cover their ears until the noise stopped.

"What was that?" Katara shouted; a little deaf after the loud noise.

Zach scowled, "It's the god damn Southern Raiders. They started as a biker gang, but evolved to a pirate like group, sailing around the Southern Coast line of California. They made their headquarters here on the island about a month ago, officially making themselves known. The police have tried to stop them, but have no way to tie them to their crimes. Anyone that tried to stop them…have ended up in the harbor…"

Katara gasped, "Why am I just hearing about this now? Aang could fight them!"

"There's a reason why no one has heard of them Katara, they are ruthless. The stuff they do is so explicit that they can't even briefly mention it in the newspaper. No one has tried to mess with them because…they found a way to take away benders abilities," He whispered the last part.

"H-how?!"

"They made an elixir from a root in the middle of the forest on an island a few miles out in the ocean that if they inject you with it, you lose for bending…forever," He told her.

Katara thought about it for a second, "Well what if we all ganged up on them?"

Zach shook his head, "Even if we did Katara, we would be outnumbered, if one of them gets a hold of you…it's done, I've seen it happen before. A group attacked them, only to have one of the girls be injected with the elixir, then her boyfriend tried to save her…then they got him. Katara, even if we only met yesterday, I don't want you to attack them…you couldn't do that to Aang…or me."

She huffed angrily, "I can take care of myself Zach." Katara stormed off his property.

Zach just shook his head, "She's going to go do it…"

* * *

><p>Aang sat in a big recliner eating a bowl of cereal while Zuko sat on the couch beside him, watching TV. Jin, Toph and Ty Lee went into town for food while Sokka and Suki were outside, Sokka still confused on why Suki wanted him to chop down a tree. "So how was last night?" Aang asked, eating another spoonful of cereal.<p>

"Good after we left the club," Zuko yawned, "How about you? Did you and Katara make up?"

"Kind of, we aren't back together though," Aang sadly reported.

The King laughed, "Isn't it pretty much your fault that you aren't together?"

"Who asked you?" He shot him an evil look. The front door opened and slammed shut; Katara stormed into the living room and angrily huffed as she sat down.

"What did Aang do this time?"

Aang shot Zuko a look, "I wasn't even near her today!"

"It wasn't Aang, it was Zach." Katara told them, her angry pout still on her face.

"What did he do?"

"He was talking about the Southern Raiders, a local pirate group that has been terrorizing people. Apparently they have been killing people and looting stuff around the Southern California shore. I suggested that Aang could take care of them, but they have this elixir thing that takes away people's bending forever. I said that we could take care of them if we all teamed up, but didn't think we could do it. He has no faith in us at all!" She huffed again, crossing her arms in front of her.

Aang put his bowl down, "Katara? Aren't you just over reacting just a little bit? It sounds like Zach is just trying to make sure we don't get hurt…and most importantly you."

She looked at him, "You don't have faith in me either?"

"Don't even start this for the love of the spirits," Zuko stopped them, "It's obvious that if we were going to fight them, we should make sure we do some recon if we are going to take care of them. If it gets worse, they will be messing with the Spirits and The Painted Lady should take care of them."

Both of them looked at Zuko, "The Painted what?"

"The Painted Lady. She is the Spirit that watches over this island. If anything is out of order, she will take care of them," Zuko explained, he got up from his seat and went over to the TV and grabbed something from behind the back of the stand. A dusty picture came into view and he brushed it away. "Here, look at this." He handed it to Aang and Katara came over and sat on the arm chair to look at it. A lady was in the center, she had a giant straw hat and veil over her face. From what they could see through the veil was red markings on her face with a yellow 'U' shaped symbol on her forehead. She had a long flowing dress that hung off of her and was only held up by two straps of fabric that went around her neck. "My Father hid this picture behind the TV because it freaked him out. It was funnier when Azula actually dressed like her one year. She bought one of the hats from town, took some fabric from my Mom's fabric box. As soon as he saw her, he took it off her, and threw everything in the attic. I'm surprised he didn't burn it up right there."

Katara looked at the picture more; there was a crowd in front of her, bowing to her. She was curious about this Spirit, she definitely looked familiar. "Well I'm getting something to eat, I haven't eaten all day."

Aang watched as she left the room then looked at Zuko, "I didn't forget that comment you made earlier…"

He shrugged, "What are you going to do about it?"

"…shut up," Aang picked up his bowl and continued eating.

* * *

><p>It was silent as Aang sat on a rock pillar he bent in the front lawn. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and began to meditate. What if this group was too much for him and his friends? If he lost his bending abilities then there wouldn't be another Avatar. What he also didn't understand was the prophecy said that if he defeated the King, there would be peace, but now there was a gang of 'pirates' killing people. It didn't help that if there wasn't peace that was promised, that he would have to go around the world, making sure there was peace…leaving Katara here. He felt someone walking up the drive way and he opened his eyes. Aang bent the Earth down as the visitor came closer. "You must be Aang," the guy said, he reminded Aang of himself, a warm smile on his face. Aang stood up and extended his hand, which the visitor met.<p>

"Uh yeah, who are you?"

"I'm Zach, I left the club with Katara last night," Aang tried not to listen to the voice inside his head to punch the guy in the face. "I would have met you all last night, but I didn't want it to look like I was trying to get with her."

"It's cool," Aang lied, "So what can I help you with Zach?"

Zach took a deep breath, "Well I came here to talk to you about…Katara. After her and I talked, she seemed to…I don't know how to say this without being rude…"

"Over react?"

"Yeah, did she tell you what we talked about?"

Aang nodded, "I was actually just thinking about it. My friend Zuko and I were talking about getting some recon on them before we did anything, but she seems determined to do something about it soon."

"Avatar, I don't mean to doubt your powers are anything, but these men are ruthless, if you have at least one misstep, they will capitalize and take your powers away," Zach cautioned him. The door shut behind Aang and they both turned to look at who is was.

"Well isn't it a party out here?" Zita said as she came down the steps. She eyed Zach as she came over to them, "Hey, you're that guy that left with his ex last night."

Zach nervously laughed, "Yeah…that's me." Zita smiled and leaned in, whispering into Aang's ear. He gave her a look for a second then nodded.

She grabbed onto Zach's arm, "Here, let's take a walk, you and me." Aang smiled and waved at them as they walked down the driveway, Zita looked back at him and gave him a wink.

* * *

><p>Katara smiled as Toph drunkenly made her way through the living room, she, Ty Lee, Jin and Sokka had started a drinking contest which Toph obviously won. Sokka was passed out on the table while Zuko had put Jin and Ty Lee in their beds. Aang and Suki were nowhere to seen, but Katara didn't seem to mind as she read her book. It felt nice to take some time to herself. After being in a 9 month relationship, it was nice to be her own person. She sighed, who was she kidding? She missed being in his arms. As if on cue, the front door opened and Aang and Suki came through, she was carrying a whole bunch of bags. "Thank you Aang," Suki said and gave him a kiss on the cheek, almost making Katara jump at her.<p>

He smiled sadly, "Your welcome Suki, what do you need that stuff for anyways?"

"Well sometimes Sokka and I like to-"

"And that's all I need to know," Aang stopped her in disgust, making Katara giggle. His eyes shot to her and back to Suki, "I'll see you tomorrow Suki." He climbed the stairs as Suki came into the living with her stuff.

She smiled at Katara, "How are you doing Katara?"

"Did you just kiss Aang?" Katara asked.

"It's not like I kissed him on the lips or somewhere more sexual…" Suki started emptying her bags, "Check out the clothes I got!"

The Water Bender put down her book, "Don't change the subject Suki, why did you just kiss him?"

"Why does it matter?" Katara froze. She had a point. Aang and her weren't together, so Katara shouldn't have a problem. Even if it was a just a peck on the cheek, it still angered Katara. "I mean, unless he gets a girlfriend again soon, I'm sure it shouldn't be a problem if someone kissed him on the cheek." Her eyes narrowed at her friend. "Now if we can go back to the shopping stuff…" She handed Katara a bag, "There's the stuff you wanted."

Katara checked the bag, "What's with the other stuff?"

"I'm coming with you!" Suki happily exclaimed.

She gave her a weird look, "Suki, you can't come with me."

"And why not?"

"How are you going to do it? The Painted Lady is a Spirit that does her work by herself, how can you help? What are you going to be, the Chalked Girl?" Katara sarcastically asked.

Suki smiled as she took out a metal fan, "Close."

* * *

><p>Zuko walked down the road, enjoying the night air. With Jin tucked in for the night, he was on his way to see Zita. He felt a little bad that he didn't tell her that he was going there, but how could he when she drifting in and out of consciousness and mumbling about nothing. Zuko climbed up her steps and knocked on the door. "Who is it?"<p>

"It's Zuko, can I come in?" He wasn't sure, but he thought he could hear her curse as she went through the house. Her figure came into view through the glass of the door. The door opened and her head poked out.

"Hey Zuko, what can I do for you?"

"Can I come in?" He asked. She looked back inside.

"Umm, sure," Zita opened the door more, letting him inside. Zuko stepped in and realized that Zita was only in her maroon bra and panties. "What can I do for you Zuzu?"

He turned his face away from her toned body, "First, could you put on some clothes? If Jin finds out I was with you alone in a house while you were in your bra and panties…she'll either flip or ask why she wasn't invited."

Zita laughed, "You really must know how to choose them Zuzu…also that would be an interesting night; she is pretty attractive now that I think about it…"

"Please put on some clothes!" Zuko said louder.

Zita huffed, "You're no fun Zuzu," She started walking down the hall, swaying her hips a little bit, "Also…we're not alone in this house." Zuko wasn't surprised; Zita did have a habit of sleeping with people…a lot, sometimes even girls. He walked into her living room and looked around a bit. There was a blue mask with crossed broadswords behind it hanging above her fireplace, which she had no use for. Zuko easily recognized it as the Blue Spirit's mask; Zita had told him stories about The Blue Spirit watching over warriors. "Admiring my decorating Zuzu?" Zita came back into the room in a red robe that matched her underwear.

"Yeah, I have one exactly like that one…but Jin usually makes me wear it during sex," He chuckled slightly, remembering when Aang came in and talked to him and Jin.

"You really like freaky girls, don't ya Zuko?" Zita asked playfully.

Zuko shook his head, "Nope, just you and Jin. So who is your guest?"

"You know the guy that left my club with Aang's ex-girlfriend?" He nodded, "That's whose here."

"I'm guessing you did that for Aang then?"

Zita smiled, "I'm not _**that**_evil Zuko, I remember a time when I took someone away from their girlfriend and had sex with them. And then that someone turned out to be the leader of our nation." She was now up against Zuko, her fingers tracing along his scar. "You know, that scar would usually ruin someone's face, but it makes you look so manly."

Zuko pushed her back a little, "You know that I love my girlfriend, right?"

"Oh relax Zuko, it's just harmless flirting, you know as well as I that feelings don't just go away," She lightly kissed him on the cheek, "But I've got a hot stud in my room whose sex drive is that of a 16 year old who just found out how to take the parental controls off of the internet."

"That's just disgusting," He scowled.

Zita smiled, "What are you here for Zuko?"

"I came here to catch up with you, but I can obviously see that you vagina needs attention right now," Zuko joked, she chuckled slightly, "You're going to be at your club tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah."

"I'll just meet up with you then," Zuko's phone buzzed. He opened it up and opened the text on his screen.

**Aang: Katara and Suki are gone; I think they're going after The Southern Raiders. **

"Zita, where are The Southern Raiders?"

"They're in a hidden part of the harbor," Zach's voice scared them a little bit, but they turned towards him, "If you go to Zita's club and go down the street to the beach, walk to the right until you reach a thicket, then you're there."

**Zuko: Meet me at Zita's club, bring a disguise.**

Zuko put his phone back in his pocket, "Thanks…um, what's your name?"

"Zach, I'm guessing you're the King that Katara was talking about?" He nodded, "Huh, you don't seem as angry as she described you."

Zuko scowled while Zita laughed, he walked over to Zita and put an arm around her waist, "Don't worry about him Zach, he's just a little crabby."

"Just go back to having sex," He angrily muttered.

"Gladly, bye Zuzu," She took Zach's hand and took him to her bedroom. Zuko just shook his head and started to leave, but stopped.

"Hopefully she won't miss this…"

* * *

><p>The crew of criminals unloaded their bounty into their hideout. In the hidden bay, The Southern Raider's hideout was propped up by logs and was attached to the rocky shore line. A dock went out into the water and the many boats of The Southern Raiders. "Man, I hate being one of the ones who has to unload, why can't we be one of the pirates that get's stuff and kills people?" One of the pirates muttered as he carried the heavy boxes.<p>

"Just shut up man, they will kill us if they hear us talking ill of them," Another of the pirates whispered as he walked with him. The first pirate groaned as he continued to walk, but stopped when he looked out at the water. A woman stood in the middle of the lake. The pirate put down the box and rubbed his eyes.

"Hey, do you see that? A woman is in the lake?" He asked his fellow pirate.

He turned and looked, "What the hell?" The woman talked towards the hideout, ice forming under below her feet as she got closer. Mist surrounded her form as the pirates' started to freak out. "I didn't sign up for weird shit like this." Both of them started to run up the dock but were stopped by a woman dressed in a green kimono with a gold metal headdress. Her eyes were white and anger displayed on her face.

"You have disrupted the balance of our world, you must pay!" The woman spoke as if she was possessed. The two pirates turned again and started to run the other way, but the woman from the lake stood in their way.

She rose her arms up and the water rose with them. "Prepare to pay!" The two of them fainted onto the dock. Both of the girls looked at each other and laughed. "I thought it was going to be a little bit harder than that."

Suki took out her contacts, "These things hurt, but it scared the shit out of them…maybe I can use these whenever Sokka pisses me off."

"Sokka isn't that gullible…but it would be funny to try. But first, let's hide these guys before someone comes by," Katara grabbed one of the pirates and started dragging him towards the end of the dock.

* * *

><p>Zuko hid in the shadows, waiting for Aang to show up. He was dressed in the Blue Spirit's mask, the swords on his back and he was now dressed in a black gi. Zuko was half thankful that no one saw him when he made his way to the club, but also was pissed since it was about 90 degrees and he didn't think about it. "I should have just changed," He muttered as he pulled at the gi, peeling it off his skin. A thud caught his attention; he turned to see Aang landed right by him. "What the hell are you dressed in?" Aang was dressed in orange and yellow robes with brown pants and shoes.<p>

"What? You said wear a disguise and I found one," Aang exclaimed. "It's original Air Bending clothing."

"Well if you wear that, people are going to know who you are Aang," Zuko nearly yelled at the Air Bender.

"How about when I go into the Avatar State, that won't do it for them?" He sarcastically asked.

Zuko was about to say something back to him but stopped himself, "Whatever, let's just go help the girls." He led the way, with Aang following to the hidden harbor.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you saw 'The Painted Lady'?" Yon Rha asked the lower pirate.<p>

He nervously shook, "I saw her Sir, I swear. She took out the bottom crew, her and…Avatar Kyoshi."

Yon Rha narrowed his eyes at him, "You are seeing things, Avatar Kyoshi died years ago and The Painted Lady is a myth, get back to work or you'll end up like them." The pirate left the room as quickly as he could. Yon Rha went behind his desk and took out his syringe gun, loading it up with bending elixir. He put it in his back pocket and left the room, making his way down to the boat dock. Everything seemed to be going normal, some of them counting money, some watching over the guns. He heard a cry from outside the warehouse, some of the crew looked at where the noise came from, then to Yon Rha. "Well just don't stand there, let's go!" He led a group outside behind him, but nothing seemed out of place. They looked around, but couldn't find a thing.

"It's The Painted Lady; she's going to kill us all!" One of them cried out.

"She's taking us to the Spirit Realm because of the things we've done!" Another cried.

Yon Rha turned around, "Will you all shut up! It's nothing, go back inside!" They ran back inside as fast as they could, but Yon Rha stayed, looking around a little more. He heard a light thud behind him. Yon Rha turned around and shot fire chains at the person behind him. Suki cried out as her arms were caught in the chains. "So, you're the 'Avatar Kyoshi' that has been scaring my crew, well we have 'special' plans for you." He caught her feet up in the chains and hog tied her. "You'll be my crew's new whore, they like the younger girls." Suki's eyes widened in fear and tried to get away.

"KATARA!" She shouted as she did her best to get away.

Yon Rha smirked, "Your friend's can't help you now, you're now property of The Southern Raiders." He felt something cold against his throat.

"Let her go or the next breath you take will be your last," Katara whispered in his ear, she pressed her ice dagger against his throat.

"The Painted Lady I presume?" Yon Rha asked, "I suggest you let me go because I have a bender's worst nightmare in my pocket."

He heard Katara chuckle, "You mean this," The syringe gun was tossed to the ground near Suki. "Well you don't have shit now." In the quickest motion, he got out of her grasp, got behind Katara, twisting her arm and held a fire dagger to her throat.

"Neither do you Water Bender," He laughed, "You get to suffer the same fate as you're 'Avatar' friend here, I hope you two aren't broken in yet, the men love screamers."

Katara struggled to get out of his grasp but couldn't, she felt warm tears slide down her cheeks as she thought about what was in store for Suki and herself. "Let her go," She heard behind her and the pirate. Once Yon Rha let her go Katara turned to see two swords around his neck, a person in a blue mask behind him. "You're lucky I won't let you suffer like the Avatar would let you."

Yon Rha laughed, "Didn't your parents ever teach you to respect your elders?" He kicked Zuko in the knee making him hyper extend in. Zuko cried out and fell to the ground, holding his leg. "Got anymore people who want to try to mess with me." Yon Rha felt a needle pierce his back.

"I'll give it a _shot_," Aang said and pulled the trigger, flooding his veins with the elixir. He fell to the ground as he felt a piercing feeling fill him. "How about a swim?" Aang sent a blast of air at him, sending clear out into the harbor. He put the fire chains out around Suki. "You two need to get Zuko out of here."

"But what about you?" Katara asked; tears still wet on her face.

"Katara, go now!" Aang yelled, she nodded and her and Suki helped Zuko get up and out of the docks. His eyes lit up and he began to rise into the air. Air currents started to surround him. He turned towards the water and bent the water back out of the harbor, almost making it bare. With his free hand, he bent the earth in the harbor down, creating a giant hole. Aang then pushed the rocks under the hideout up, making it fall into the hole; the cries of the pirates were heard as they leapt from the building as it crashed in the hole. Aang let go of the water and it spilled into the hole. All there was left were the wreckage of the ships. He slowly floated down, he saw Yon Rha floating on some broken wood as the cops came out of the thicket to arrest the remaining pirates. Aang used his Water Bending to push Yon Rha towards the shore before he disappeared into the night.

* * *

><p>It was at least 3 in the morning; Katara was sitting in the living room, waiting for Aang to get home. The doctor in the E.R said that Zuko hyper extended his knee, not enough to need surgery, but the doctor told him to use the crutches he gave him and to ice it regularly. Katara offered to heal it, but the doctor said to let it heal naturally. Suki and Zuko had gone to bed as soon as they got back, too tired to stay up with her. Katara didn't even change out of her Painted Lady outfit; she was glued to the couch as soon as she got home. She pulled up the top of her dress, because she followed exactly what the image showed, all she wore on her torso was the dress, which wasn't giving her much warmth. Her head shot up as soon as she heard the door open. Katara stood up as Aang shut the door and walked into the room. She threw her arms around him, "Thank the Spirits you're okay Aang! I was so worried about you!"<p>

He hugged her back, enjoying the familiar feeling of holding her, "No need to worry about me Katara."

She let go to wipe her eyes, he finally got an actual good look at her. Aang could tell she had nothing below the long dress she wore. Her hair was up in a top knot and flowed down her back. Her red eye shadow and face paint brought out her clear blue eyes. "Aang?" She asked, "Are you okay?"

Aang nodded, "Yeah…" His face got closer, "I'm…perfectly…" Their faces were an inch apart, "Fine." Their lips crashed together, his arms wrapped tight around her again. Katara was caught by surprise, but enjoyed what she had been missing since they began fighting. Aang picked her up by her legs and wrapped them around his waist. She felt him harden and she moaned against his lips. They made their way to his room, not breaking their kiss. Aang kicked the door shut behind them and put Katara on his bed. They broke the kiss as they both stripped down. Aang was the first one down and got on the bed as Katara pulled off her underwear and tossed them to the side. He captured her lips again as he got in between her legs. Aang put himself as her wet entrance, "How bad do you want this?"

"So bad," She moaned, "I've never wanted you so bad." Aang smiled and slowly entered her. He felt her stiffen and cry out as he fully put himself in her.

"I love you," He pulled out and thrusted back in. Katara was in pure bliss as Aang drove in and out of her. Aang trailed kisses on her jaw line, making Katara moan even louder.

"Please, go faster," She breathlessly said and then he did something she didn't suspect. Aang pulled out and put the back of her knees on his shoulders and thrusted back in. Katara put a pillow over her mouth as she screamed in pleasure.

"I'm gunna cum Katara," He groaned. She pulled him out and got on her knees. Katara stroked whatever wasn't in her mouth. Aang moaned her name as he shot inside her mouth. He slumped back on the bed as Katara cleaned up whatever was left and swallowed it. She crawled up with him and put her head in the crook of his neck, they both drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

**-SDB**


	3. Nosey Suki

"Would you just allow me to help you?" Jin asked as Zuko used his crutches to get through the house. "For the last time, it won't show that you're weak, everyone needs help sometimes."

He shook his head, "I'm fine Jin, it's just a hyper extended knee, even though I would love you to help, I can do it by myself."

"Okay Zuko, whatever you say, have fun with the stairs," She went past him, going down the long set of stairs and into the kitchen. Zuko looked down the stairs and sighed, it was going to be a long morning. He took it a step at a time, replacing his hurt leg with the crutch.

Suki came down the stairs behind him, "How's your leg feeling Zuko?"

"It hurts," He grunted as he made it half way down the stairs, "I really wish I could have broken that guy's face."

"Well I'm pretty sure he's getting _royal_ treatment in jail…so I don't know what good breaking his face would do," Suki laughed, "At least he didn't break your knee."

Sokka came down the stairs, "What are you guys talking about? Whoa, Zuko, what happened to your knee?"

"I hyper extended it Sokka," He told him, already beginning to tire about having to lie about it. His explanation to Jin was long enough. He didn't need more people asking questions about it.

"Well how did you do that?"

He sighed, mostly because he finally made it to the last step, but also because Sokka pushed the questioning further, "Suki kicked it." She shot him a glace of anger.

"Well why would Suki do that?"

"She got mad that she lost a bet and did it, right Suki?" Zuko asked.

Her eyes narrowed at him, "Yeah, that's _exactly_ what happened and if you don't get out of range, I'll do the same to your other leg." He just laughed as he continued on into the kitchen.

"Suki you really should keep your anger in check," Sokka yawned and walked into the kitchen.

"I'm going to actually kill them both," She said silently to herself. Suki walked into the kitchen and noticed everyone was there, except for Katara and Aang. "Good morning everyone."

"Good morning Suki," Ty Lee exclaimed, she was at the stove cooking pancakes, "Do you want some pancakes, I made 100 of them."

"Ty, why did you make a hundred of them?" Suki asked, sitting down next to Sokka, "And why are you continuing to make more?"

She shrugged, "I felt like cooking a lot of food today, maybe Zuko's old friend will come over."

"I don't think she is Ty, she seemed very busy with Zach last night to come over," Zuko said, in between chewing.

Jin turned to him, "And how do you know she was with Zach last night? Did you go over to her house last night Zuko?"

He laughed nervously, "So Ty…love the pancakes." Zuko shoved them in his mouth as Jin mumbled something about a trust worthy boyfriend. It became silent as everyone started eating the multiple pancakes Ty Lee had made.

"So am I the only one that's going to bring up Aang and Katara having sex last night?" Toph asked, making Sokka spit out his pancakes.

* * *

><p>Suki snuck upstairs to Aang's room and knocked really lightly, "Katara." She whispered. Nothing. As quiet as possible, she turned the knob and entered the dark room. She could barely make out the two bodies on the bed. Shutting the door behind her, Suki tiptoed into the room and went to the nearest side of the bed. Katara was completely passed out on the side of the bed, her hair was a mess, the paint on her face was completely smeared, she could tell some of it was smeared on Aang. Suki softly shook Katara, "Katara, wake up." She groaned in response.<p>

"Two more minutes," She mumbled.

"Katara, if you don't get up, Sokka will come in here and see you like this and he won't be too happy," Suki whispered. Katara groaned and pushed herself up on the bed, wiping the little bit of drool on the side of her face.

"What are you doing in my room Suki?" Katara asked groggy, trying to find something to cover herself up with.

Suki gave her the dress she had on last night, "We aren't in your room Katara." She pointed to the other side of the bed. Katara glanced over and immediately stood up.

"What are we doing in Aang's room?" She asked, hiding her nude form with the dress.

"Well apparently from Toph's point of view on the issue, you two screwed each other's brains out last night," She whispered as she picked up the rest of Katara's discarded clothing. "Not that I'm not happy that you and Aang got back together, but did you have to sleep with him so fast? You two just broke up two days ago."

Katara rubbed the back of her head, "I really don't remember what happened last night, it just seems like a blur to me."

"Well did you two drink or something last night?" She asked as they both left the room. Katara tried to remember as they walked to her room. "That could be the reason or did he really screw your brains out?"

"Suki!" Katara nearly shouted, trying not to laugh at her friend's joke, "Shut up! He did not literally screw my brains, okay?"

"Yeah yeah, whatever, I know how long you went without sex, that must have been one powerful orgasm if you forgot about it," Suki laughed as they entered her room. She shut it behind them as Katara went into the bathroom connected to her room.

"Ugh, I look so horrible, I look like a whore that dresses like a clown," She said.

"Or maybe a whore that happens to sleep with clowns," Suki joked.

"You got that from a TV show didn't you Suki?" Katara asked. She nodded. "How do I not remember what happened last night? Everything from leaving the house to waiting for Aang is all I can remember."

Suki gasped, "Maybe he drugged you!"

Katara glared at her through the doorway, "Suki, why would he drug me when he knows I would agree to fuck him?" Suki opened her mouth to say something, but then stopped. "There is no way Aang could have drugged me."

"Maybe I was right, you had such a giant orgasm, that it totally gave you amnesia," Suki suggested.

Katara washed her face of the red paint, "I don't know Suki, that doesn't sound reasonable. I mean, has there to be a better reason. Aang would never drug me…would he?"

"He might have Katara," She said.

"But I didn't…" Katara heard Aang's voice and looked out of the bathroom door. He was standing in the door way in nothing but shorts, looking at Suki.

"How long were you there Aang?"

"Long enough, Suki could you leave us alone for a moment," She silently got up and left the room, he shut the door behind her and came to the bathroom. She subconsciously covered her naked body from him with her hands as he got closer to her. Before she could say anything he captured her lips and it all came back to her; their kiss, going up to his room and the passionate and oddly quick sex. She moved her arms around his neck now as they continued their kiss. He lifted her up so she was now sitting on her counter. Katara broke away from the kiss and looked into his stormy eyes. "I would never drug you Katara, you know that right?"

"Yeah, but happened? I thought you and I weren't together, but I woke up in your bed…" She lied, wanting to hear his take on the situation.

"Well, after I came home, you were there waiting for me. As soon as I came in, you hugged me, saying that you were happy I made it home. Then I noticed that you weren't wearing anything under that dress…and I couldn't help myself," He chuckled slightly, remembering last night. "You were just…amazing, you were simply too beautiful for me to pass up." Katara blushed. "I shouldn't have suggested breaking up."

Katara kissed him, "I shouldn't have agreed. I don't care anymore Aang, if we need to travel to make sure the world is at peace, we can do it."

"It won't be much traveling anyways, it's just meetings with the other world leaders, a few dinners here and there and we can be back home in no time," Aang smiled. "And if we need a babysitter when we have kids, I'm sure Aunt Ty Lee will gladly watch over them if need be."

"I want to be with you more than anything Aang…but what if you want to break up again if we get into another huge fight?" She asked.

"I never want to be single again Katara, being without you is like losing a piece of me, I feel so empty when you aren't with me. After a night of not being with you, I never want to know what it feels like to be with someone else, I just want you," Aang told her.

She smiled and kissed him again. Katara pulled down his shorts and looked down at his hardening erection, "Do you want to take a shower with me?"

* * *

><p>"Toph?"<p>

"Yeah?"

"What do you think Aang and Katara are doing?" Ty Lee asked, both of the girls decided to go to town and get some food for the house. "I hope they aren't fighting again."

"They aren't fighting again hun, they're probably doing it like bunnies," Toph bluntly replied. "Now, where is the food market here?"

Ty Lee looked around, "Um, I think it's over there…I mean, over here." She took Toph's hand as she led the way.

The blind girl laughed, "You forgot that I was blind again, didn't you?" Ty Lee nodded, "And I'm guessing you just nodded?"

"Sorry Tophy, I'm just not thinking straight right now," She led Toph into the market. Ty Lee grabbed a cart and put Toph's hand on her shoulder as they went through the aisles. "This is so cool! It's so different then the stores back in town!"

"That's because we are on an island Ty, but I agree, it is cool that we are shopping while sweating horribly instead of being in air conditioned stores," Toph complained while Ty Lee got two jugs of milk. "And why are you leading me around? I can see through my Earth Bending."

She continued down the aisle, "Oh Toph relax, it won't take that long to shop. With all these people around, it just makes me uneasy and I don't want you getting lost or something." Her hand tightened on Toph's, "If something happened to you, I don't know what I would do Tophy."

Toph sighed, "I know, it's just…well you know…"

"Yeah, but being your girlfriend, sometimes I get to protect you instead," Ty Lee told her, "Now, we have to get some meat for Sokka, how much do you think we are going to need?"

"Knowing Sokka? We are going to need about 10 pounds…just for tonight,' Toph joked. Ty Lee giggled as they made their way to the butcher.

He finished packaging some meat as Ty Lee looked at the display of meat behind the glass. "Hi, can I get um, all those steaks?"

The butcher washed his hands, "Sorry, we don't serve your kind here."

Ty Lee raised an eye brow, "Women?"

"No, gays. I don't serve fags like you two, get out of this store before I throw you out," The butcher spat at her.

Toph was about to yell, but she felt a hand on her, "Is there a problem here Sam?"

"Yeah, these fags are gaying up the store," Sam said.

"Sam, don't be an asshole, just because your wife left you for another woman doesn't mean you can take your anger and narrow minded views on this young couple," The man behind Toph and Ty Lee said. "Now get these girls their steaks and they will be on their way." Sam eyed him, but then finally gave in and took out all of the steaks, putting them in a bag. He handed them to the guy and they all walked away. "I'm so sorry for Sam; don't let his comments cloud your judgment on anyone here."

Ty Lee smiled, "Thank so much…uh, sorry, I never got your name."

"I'm Zach, I'm the one that left the club with your friend Katara the other night," Zach introduced himself.

"You're the one that Sugar Queen was talking about," Toph said, "But why did you stick up for us? We could have taken care of that guy."

Zach shrugged, "It's not that I thought you girls couldn't stand up for yourselves, Katara explained to me in almost great detail that you know how to take care of yourself. I just wasn't too happy about you two being insulted like that."

"Well thank you Zach," Ty Lee gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Zach chuckled, "You're welcome, now, would you two like some help shopping? I just happen to know what all is good in this market."

"Of course!" Ty Lee replied, an even brighter smile appearing on her face.

Toph punched Zach in the shoulder, "You know, you're not so bad Zach." Both of the girls walked down the aisle as Zach rubbed his shoulder, realizing what kind of bi-polar he had gotten himself into.

* * *

><p>Zuko swallowed the pain pills Jin had brought him. It was oddly silent in the house, Sokka and Suki had gone down to the beach and Aang and Katara hadn't been downstairs all day, it was generally assumed that they didn't want to be bothered. He sipped the still hot tea and put it on the side table by the giant recliner that both he and Jin were on. She was lying on his good side as they watched TV. "Zuko, I still don't feel okay with you hanging out with your ex…"<p>

"You know I would never cheat on you Jin, you know that," He assured her.

"I know…but it's just weird to me. My boyfriend is hanging out with his _single,_ _beautiful_, _sexy_, _horny_…" Jin trailed off.

Zuko looked down at her face as her daydreamed, "Jin…" He gently shook her, "Jin, did you really just drift off and fantasize about Zita?"

"Sorry Zuko, it's just she is just what I would expect the literal representation of sex would be," She confessed.

He laughed, "Let's get off the subject of Zita, but I think she has found someone that can actually tie her down."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, it's that guy that left the club with Katara the other day. His name is Zach. When I was over there last night, he was…well, satisfying that itch that apparently no one can scratch," Zuko told her. "I'm really disgusted that I just said that."

The front door opened and Ty Lee came in with multiple bags of food, "And that was when I lost my virginity." Zuko and Jin looked up from the recliner, wondering how that answer came up. They saw Toph coming in behind her and Zach behind Toph. "How about you Zach?"

"Ty, I'm not really that comfortable telling you that story…even though you were comfortable telling me…after I just asked how you and Toph got together," Zach muttered as he followed them into the kitchen.

"That's my girlfriend for ya, giving too much information when you've just asked the time of day," Toph joked. Zach and Toph went back into the living room while Ty Lee put the food away.

"Oh, hey Zuko, this must be your girlfriend, hi I'm Zach," He extended his hand to her which she met with a smile."

"I'm Jin, you must be the one scratching Zita's itch," Zuko covered her mouth with his hand.

He nervously laughed, "She's a kidder, how was last night with you and Zita?"

Zach shrugged, "Good I guess, I'm staying over there tonight again. You guys coming to the club tonight?"

"Yeah, are you going too?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah, I'm looking for an excuse to get out of seeing my family, my parents and sisters are crazy," He laughed.

Zuko chuckled too, "I know exactly how you feel…well except my family is in jail and hers will never see her again."

It was awkwardly silent for a moment, "Lucky," Zach said, making everyone laugh.

* * *

><p>Aang awoke to an empty bed. His hand went to the still warm spot to where his lover formally was. The spot was still warm, he lifted his head to see the bathroom light was on. "Katara?" He asked a little groggy.<p>

She poked her head out of the bathroom, "Well good afternoon to you, get up and get dressed, I'm hungry."

"Do we have to get up? I just want to stay in bed with you all day," He whined.

"Aang, we did that after we took a shower, then we ended up having sex," She laughed, "If we stayed in here all day, we would just end up having sex all day."

He got out of bed and put on his shorts, "You're saying that like it's a bad thing."

"I never said it was bad," She put on her underwear, "I just don't need Sokka coming in here and freaking out while we are in the middle of having sex for the twentieth time."

"Because it would be awkward?"

"Well yeah, it would be awkward because I would make you finish in front of my brother, no one stops me when I'm trying to have an orgasm, you should know that by now," Katara told him.

"You would make me finish in front of your brother? I'm pretty sure he would cut my dick off…or try to sew your vagina shut," Aang shuddered at the thought.

Katara put on a pair of pants, "I would like to see him try, now go get dressed so we can get something to eat."

"We can just make something here. We wouldn't have to pay, we wouldn't have to leave the house, and I can feel like a good boyfriend by making you something to eat," He suggested.

"Okay, saves me the money. What do we do about everyone else? We've been up here for hours, they know we've either been having sex or fighting." She said, "And I really wouldn't like people to know we've been just fucking."

He nodded, understanding what she was getting at, "We can just tell them nothing, it's our business and we are dealing with it. If anyone asks, we will just change the subject."

"Fine, but for the love of the Spirits, get dressed or else they will know we were having sex," She complained. He smiled and kissed her on the cheek before leaving the bathroom.

He poked his head back in, "Oh and could you wear this?" Aang held out his betrothal necklace he had made her. "It would make me the happiest man in the world." She took it from his hand and he left the room. Katara looked at it, wondering how Aang had found it under her mattress. She tied it around her neck, put on a shirt and left the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Aang came down the stairs, he had only put on a white shirt and shoes in addition to his shorts. Everyone but Sokka and Ty Lee was in the living room watching TV, even Zach was there. Katara sat on the couch closest to the stairs. He came up behind her and leaned in to her ear, "What would you like to eat?"<p>

She leaned up to him, "Sokka and Ty are making dinner and are going to be done soon, I can just wait until then."

"You sure?" She nodded, "How about something to drink?"

"Can I have a Vitamin Water?" He nodded and walked into the kitchen. She back to see everyone but Toph looking at her. "What?" Everyone but Suki turned back to the TV

"What were you two talking about today?" Suki asked, scooting over to Katara.

Katara remembered what Aang had said in case someone asked, "Oh nothing, what did you and Sokka do today?" Suki's eyes narrowed.

"Okay spill because I know you're just trying to change the subject now," Suki stuck a finger at Katara. Aang came into the room and handed Katara the drink, then continued walking towards the front door. Suki jumped up and got in front of him. "What's going on between you and-AH!" Aang air bent her out of the way, making her collapse over the couch. He went out the front door as Suki blew a strand of hair out of her face. "Why did he do that?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I think it's probably because of earlier, but I wouldn't mess with him." Suki got off the couch and followed Aang out of the house. Katara sighed and followed the soon to be show down between the two.

Aang calmly walked to the middle of the yard about to bend himself a pillar to meditate on when Suki came out, "Hey! What was that for?!" He turned back and looked at her, but just went back to Earth Bending. Aang went up about 3 feet and sat down, but Suki climbed up. "Why the hell did you do that Aang?"

"Suki, drop it, you're barking up the wrong tree," Katara warned, leaning up against the house. "You're not going to like the answer from Aang."

Aang looked Suki in her eyes, "You would be wise to listen to her."

"I don't care, what's your deal?" She yelled. Aang ignored her while he tried to meditate. Suki flicked him on the nose, "I'm talking to you Aang!" She instantly dropped on her ass as Aang bent the Earth back down in the ground. Katara rushed over, seeing what was most likely going to happen now.

"Don't piss me off Suki," Aang growled, towering over her. Katara came over and got in front of Aang.

"Aang, stop," Katara told him as Suki got back up, "Suki, I told you not to do this."

Suki dusted off the dirt on her butt, "All I asked 'The Almighty Avatar' here why he thinks he can just toss me around like a fucking rag doll and he's being a little girl about this."

"You betrayed me as a friend Suki!" Aang yelled, the gang now looking out the window. "You suggested to Katara that I_ drugged_ herand then had sex with her…what kind of friend does that?! Please tell me!"

"Katara wakes up in your bed, naked, and it's obvious you two did it and she doesn't remember? Seems like being drugged to me!" She screamed back.

Katara felt Aang's anger rise, she wouldn't be able to hold him back. At that moment, rock came all around Aang. Katara looked over and saw Zach holding his Earth Bending position, "Suki, you better leave, I can't hold Aang for long."

"What is he going to do hit me?" Suki mocked. The rock around Aang cracked, but another came up as Toph helped.

"Suki! Shut up and go inside!" Katara yelled. She finally listened and went past the Earth Benders into the house. "Let him go," She told them, the Earth came down and Aang started towards the house. "Aang, Aang, stop." Katara slid across the grass as she tried to hold Aang back. "Aang, stop, you're starting to hurt me." He instantly stopped. "You need to relax now, I know you didn't drug me, and that's the only thing that counts. Okay?" Aang nodded. She turned around to see the rest of the gang staring at them. "Shows over everyone, return to your TV."

**-SDB**


	4. Falling Out

The loud booming music blared to every inch of the club. It was completely packed tonight since it was the weekend. Toph, Ty Lee, Sokka and Suki were on the dance floor while everyone else, including Zach and Zita were in the VIP Section. "So she just totally got into you're guys business?" Zita asked, putting down her drink.

Katara nodded, "Aang wasn't very happy about that."

Zuko laughed, "He had to be held back by two Earth Benders…yeah, he wasn't happy at all."

"Anyways, that's why we kind of have this split group type of thing going on now." Katara explained.

Zita put her arms on top of the couch like seat and put her right leg over her left, "There has been bad blood between you two before hasn't there?"

"Well…when Aang came out as the Avatar, every girl came at him, wanting to sleep with him…which including Suki, so we kind of have a bad past with her, but we couldn't blame her," Katara told her.

"When was this?"

"Earlier this year, do you remember?"

She shook her head, "Like I told Zuzu, I don't read, watch, or listen to the news unless it's like, 'The world is ending!'."

Zach smiled, "Maybe you should start paying attention to the news more."

She turned to him, "Maybe I should stop sleeping with you." Zach shut up.

"So are you two a couple now or what?" Zuko asked.

Zach looked at Zita who didn't seem fazed, "Why do you want to know so bad Zuzu? Jealous?"

"I already have a girlfriend that I love…why would I be jealous?" Zuko questioned.

She laughed, "I'm just pushing your buttons Zuzu, relax. For now, him and I are just sleeping together, if there happens to be something there, we will both talk about it like mature adults."

Zach leaned over to Katara, "They both know that I'm here right?"

"I still find it funny that you both met through Aang and Katara," Zuko added, "An ex couple joining a possible new couple." Aang and Katara looked at each other when he said 'ex couple' but looked away, trying not to give anything away with their body language.

"Speaking of that," Jin said. Aang nearly jumped across the table in between them and tried to cover her mouth, but he stopped himself, "When are you and Katara going to work this out?"

"We'd rather not talk about that," Katara told her, "After today, I think everyone else would agree we don't need another big fight out on the lawn." Aang was impressed that she lied that well. "So Zuko how is your knee feeling after that fall?"

"You don't have to lie anymore Katara, I told the Jin the truth," Zuko told her.

Zach looked at the injury, "I'm guessing you were there to help stop the Southern Raiders?" Zuko nodded, "It's like none of you guys listen to me, I told you Katara and I'm sure I told Aang the dangers of those guys, but nooooo, no one listens to me." Zach said.

"Hun, no one likes a whiner," Zita told him, "So which one of you actually took them out?"

"That would be me," Aang said.

"Wow Avatar, good job, so what did you do, tell them to get lost and destroy their hideout?"

Aang shook his head, "More like they all got out while I demolished their hideout."

"What if someone didn't get out though?" Zuko questioned.

He shrugged, "Would it be so horrible that someone who attempted to use Katara and Suki like sex slaves didn't make it out of a building that I happened to be destroying?"

"True, but I thought you had this cool 'Batman' thing going, you don't kill anyone and have the bad guys put in jail," Zuko joked.

Aang chuckled, "Yeah…but I don't look good in black."

* * *

><p>Sokka let Suki grind on him while they danced to the latest club hit. He couldn't tell if the song was about drinking or having sex…or both. Something caught his eye. He grabbed Suki and brought her up to his level. "Act natural."<p>

"What's wrong Sokka?" She asked a little worried.

"I want you to at the nearest table to your left and tell me who that is," She listened to what he said and casually looked. Suki gasped at who it was.

"Is that…"

"Yep, On Ji." They both kept their eyes on the girl. "I have no idea how she got in here, but she seems to have someone in her sights."

"Who?"

"Aang," Sokka said, "Ever since Prom there has been rumors going around that she was trying to break up Aang and Katara. Now that they are broken up…she is going to try to get her hands on Aang."

She shrugged, "Who cares? He's not my friend anymore."

He grabbed her arms, "Don't say that about Aang. Just because he caught you snooping in his business doesn't mean we should let him suffer from On Ji."

"What did you just say to me?" She asked. Suki stopped dancing and now had her body fully turned towards him.

"I said you were snooping in his business, don't tell me otherwise." He said, "There is no way Aang would have drugged my sister, he wouldn't have had to, she loves him and he loves her."

"So you're saying I'm wrong?" She crossed her arms.

Sokka nodded, "That's exactly what I'm saying." Her face turned into one of anger, "Would you like Katara to get tested for drugs?"

"No…"

"Suki, I would back you up, seriously, I would…but there is no evidence that he would or that he did do it," Sokka explained.

"Fine," She turned and left. Sokka was going to call after her, but it was no use, he was used to Suki when she got into her moods. He gave up and went back to the VIP section where everyone else was. Toph and Ty Lee had left the dance floor and were already there.

"Where's Suki?" Katara asked.

He sighed as he sat down next to Toph, "She left. She's being hard to deal with right now."

"Well how did you piss her off this time Sokka?" She joked.

His first reaction was to be offended, but realized he did piss her off a lot. "You've got a mirror on you?"

Katara was puzzled, "Yeah? I've got one for my make-up? Why?" He came over to her, and eyed where On Ji was and moved her in the correct position.

"Act like you're using your make-up mirror and look over your right shoulder," He told her. Still confused, she took out the mirror and pretend to do her make-up and looked where she was told. She gasped. "Exactly."

"How did she get in here? She's under age like us."

"Who is it?" Aang asked.

"On Ji," Toph answered, "I could pick up her heart beat from a mile away."

Sokka glared at the blind girl, "Then why didn't you say something before?"

She shrugged, "Because I wanted to see what she would do, either take a lock of Aang's hair or mount him right here in the club."

"Whoa wait, what are you two talking about? On Ji doesn't like me," Aang told them.

Everyone but Aang, Zach and Zita laughed, "How could you not know she liked you Aang?" Zuko asked.

"I've been kind of busy if you couldn't tell," Aang replied, "But how do you guys know she likes me? The last time I saw her was around when Katara and I started dating."

"Rumors around the school say that she pissed off Hahn during Prom. They were getting busy and she kept on moaning _your_ name," Sokka explained. "Ever since then, she apparently has been stalking you…she must be really good at it if you haven't noticed it yet."

"So that's why some of my clothes are missing…" Aang said to himself.

Zita stood up, "Well I have an idea, ya know, since I _run_this place and everything, I can have people kicked out." She walked over to the nearest bouncer pointed towards On Ji. Zita came back and sat down next to Zach, "See? Problem solved." They watched as On Ji was pulled from the club and laughed.

"So you can throw anyone out of your club?" Zach asked, Zita nodded, "That's awesome."

"What the hell Zach!?" A voice came from the other side of the rope of the VIP section. It was a girl about Katara's height and had brunette hair that was tied in a ponytail. Her emerald eyes stared daggers at Zach. The bouncer looked up at Zita, who waved the bouncer to let her in. She came over to him and put her hands on her hips, "So this was way more important huh?" She wore a faded Ba Sing Se University shirt, tight blue jeans with black skate shoes.

Zach sighed, "Hey Abbey Road."

"Stop calling me that Zach! Mom and Dad are wondering where you are and here you are, as usual," She spat at him.

"Whoa, wait," Zita interrupted, "This is your sister Zach?"

"Yeah…she's my half sister, everyone, meet Abby one of my many sisters or what I like to call her 'Abbey Road', because for obvious reasons. Abby, this is everyone else," Zach half heartedly said.

"Hi," She quickly smiled at the group, but turned back to Zach, "Come on, they're waiting."

Zach turned to Zita, "Can you throw _her_ out?"

* * *

><p>Zach rubbed his forehead as he was starting to get a headache from his sister as she continued to talk. It wasn't bad enough that she literally had to drag him out of the club, but now Zita was going with them to meet his parents. He looked over at Zita who was just laughing her ass off at the stories about the stories when they were kids. Zach couldn't help but stare at Zita. She wore her usual smoky mascara, her hair was now a pixie like hair cut and she had actually worn an appropriate shirt, which he thanked the Spirits she chose to wear tonight. Zita also wore a pair of camo pants that seemed a size too small, since it hugged every curve down to her Nike shoes. "Zach!" His sister yelled. He came out of his trance. "Will you stop checking out Zita and pay attention?" He nervously smiled as she chuckled. "I asked you if you were going to introduce your girlfriend to Mom and Dad."<p>

"She's not my girlfriend Abby, we're just friends…for now," Zach told her.

"You two slept together didn't you?" Her green eyes narrowed at him.

"It's none of your business!" He yelled.

Zita smiled, "Don't lie to the girl Zach, we did have sex." His jaw dropped at Zita, were these two working together or something?

"How was he? After he slept with my best friend she told me he was horrible," Abby laughed. Zach never wanted to hit his sister so bad.

"I got where I needed to go," Zita told her, both girls laughed. "Better than I thought he was going to be, but I'm still around, so that should enough of an answer." Zach was going to die of embarrassment, his sister and his 'lover' where talking about his sex life in public where if people opened their windows to get some night air, they would hear how good he was in bed.

"Well good to know he can do something right," Abby shot at Zach, "He wasn't really the smartest."

"Says the girl who was caught having sex at the community pool's locker room. 'Sorry Officer, but with my body, is it really indecent exposure?'" Zach mocked her voice as she huffed in anger.

Zita laughed, "You actually had public sex in a locker room?" She didn't answer as she turned her head from both of them.

"Oh Abbey Road relax, you know I'm just messing with you. What actually happened was that her boyfriend talked her into it. She didn't really want to do it. When they were caught she said that to the cop. He laughed so hard that he decided not to charge her or anything as long as she didn't do it again," Zach explained. "Then of course since I'm the older brother, I found him and beat the crap out of him for having sex with my little sister in public."

"Awww, someone's a nice big brother," Zita pinched Zach's cheek.

Abby scoffed, "Yeah, if you think publicly beating my boyfriend is a big brother thing to do."

Zita smiled and put around both of their necks, "Oh relax you two. You are brother and sister. You're going to be stuck with each other for a long time, you might as well get along."

"We do get along, I just like messing with her," Zach smiled. He went over to his sister and gave her a hug, resting his chin on her head, "She knows I love her…but sometimes she can be a pain…"

"And sometimes he is just stupid," She finished.

Zita smiled, "Good, you know Zach, I think we should keep her around."

Zach laughed, "You're funny Zita."

"I'm being serious…"

"Then I don't think things are going to work out between us…"

* * *

><p>The gang burst through the front door, laughing and slightly drunk. "Suki!" Sokka called out into the dark house, "We're home!"<p>

"Suki! You've got some s'plaining to do!" Toph mocked the classic sitcom as everyone laughed again. It was dead quiet in the house.

"Suki?!" Sokka called out again.

They all waited for the reply, "Maybe she's asleep Sokka, it is pretty late…"

He shook his head, "There's no way, one second." Sokka ran up the stairs while everyone went into the living room, finding it also dark. "Katara!" Her brother's yell scared her a little bit as he came down the steps. "She's gone!"

"Calm down Sokka, she probably is taking a breather somewhere," Katara suggested, "She couldn't have left because her car is still here, so she is going to have to come back."

"I have to go look for her," He started to leave, but Katara grabbed him.

"Sokka, let's wait until morning, I'll even help to go look for her, okay?" Katara told him.

Sokka took a deep breath, "Fine."

"I'll go look for her," Aang's voice surprised all of them. "She's not here because of what happened with me…I might as well bury the hatchet now."

"Well were going to sleep, good luck Twinkle Toes," Toph yawned, she grabbed Ty Lee's hand. Zuko and Jin followed their suit and went up the stairs.

Sokka soon followed, but turned to his sister, "You coming to bed too Katara?"

She shook her head, "I think I will go with Aang, we still need to have a talk about some things…" Sokka nodded in response, knowing that she didn't want to press the issue further. They waited for Sokka's door to shut, as soon as it did, she turned to Aang, "You ready to go?"

Aang smiled, "Of course Penguin."

* * *

><p>"Well that wasn't so hard now was it?" Abby asked, they were all headed back to Zach's house. They were originally headed to Zita's, but Abby needed a place to stay that wasn't their parent's house and he didn't trust her alone at his house.<p>

"If feeling like you're getting your teeth pulled isn't hard…then yeah, that wasn't so hard," Zach muttered.

Zita put his arm around her shoulder, "Well _I_ had fun. Your mother was really nice."

"Oh yeah, especially the part where she asked when we were getting married," Zach grumbled.

She smirked, "What if I want to get married?"

"Then I would call you weird since we just met each other," He joked.

"I would enjoy a sister-in-law like you," Abby laughed, "Someone who can finally put my brother in his place." Before anyone could say anything, a White Dodge Charger pulled up by them.

The tinted window went down and Aang stuck his head out, "Fancy meeting you all here."

"How's it going Avatar?" Zita asked.

"Wait, he's the Avatar?!" Abby blurted out.

Aang nodded, "That's what my job title says. Zita, does your club have security cameras?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Suki isn't at the house and we were wondering which way she went off too," Katara answered. "Is it okay if we could check your cameras?"

"Sure, could we get a ride to the club?" Zita asked.

"Yeah, hop in," Aang said, they all piled into the back and he sped off down the street. "So how was meeting the family Zita?"

Zita laughed a little, "Good, apparently I'm already part of the family."

"Did you already pop the question Zach?" Katara joked, "Gosh, you tried to tie down the first girl that found interest in you."

Zach hid his face in his hands, "Sometimes I _really _miss when I just kept to myself."

"Oh relax, Zach, I know what will make you feel better," Zita softly rubbed is back.

Abby covered her ears, "That's something I didn't need to hear."

* * *

><p>Zita sped up the tape, getting to the time where Suki had left the club. Aang, Abby and her were in the security room while Katara and Zach where in the car. Zach didn't feel like being embarrassed by his little sister and current lover anymore and Katara decided to keep him company. "So Aang," Abby leaned in towards him, twirling a hair curl in between her fingers, "Tell me about yourself…"<p>

"Um, I'm the Avatar…I like video games?" Aang said, thinking about what he could actually say, "I also like guy stuff."

She smiled, "I like video games and guy stuff too…maybe we could hang out sometime, you know, do stuff like that."

"You're barking up the wrong tree there Ab," Zita said as she continued to watch the tape. "I've already tried that."

Abby's face dropped, "Oh, I didn't know you're gay."

Aang's eye went wide, "I'm not gay! I just broke up with Katara a couple days ago."

"Spirits, I'm so sorry Aang…if you need any help getting over it, you can call me anytime," She winked at him. He was speechless, wondering if he should actually tell the girls that he and Katara had gotten back together.

"Here!" Zita announced, both of them turned to the video. Suki stormed out of the club and started off towards the house, but she stopped. She went back into the middle of the shot and sat on the curb across the street from the club. "What is she doing?"

"She was waiting for Sokka to come and get her most likely," Aang said. Zita sped up the video, Suki continued to sit there, waiting for her boyfriend to come out. She slowed it down when someone came up to Suki and started talking to her.

"Who is that?" Zita asked, leaning closer towards the screen.

Aang got a cold chill down his spine, "It's On Ji…"

* * *

><p>Suki struggled against her restraints, "You really are a crazy bitch aren't you?" On Ji had tied her to a chair in only her underwear. She could tell that the room On Ji had her in was a garage. The oil stain beneath her gave her a headache as the fumes filled her nose. On Ji stood in front of her, a bloody machete in her hands. The crimson mess happened to belong to Suki, small cuts were down her back from On Jin softly slicing across her back. "I don't know why you are even torturing me, I'm not even friends with him anymore." Her voice came out weak and shaky, the loss of blood was now starting to get to her.<p>

"You think I'm going to believe that? You were at the club with the rest of them, I'm not stupid," On Ji seethed. She started to pace in front of her, "Now tell me The Avatar's weakness."

She sighed, "For the last time, I don't know. It's getting extremely annoying that you have to keep me here for this shit…"

On Ji frowned in anger and walked behind Suki, placed the blade against her skin and pushed down, making her cry out in pain. "I can do this all night, no one is home and my garage is sound proof, no one will be coming for you. You're going to die here, so you might as well answer me and I'll make your death less painful."

"You can't kill me," She laughed, "I've looked into the eyes of a killer, you aren't a killer."

On Ji came back around to the front of Suki and pulled her hair back so that she was looking at her, "You don't think I can do it? Because I will," She put the edge of the blade on her upper thigh and put pressure on it. "Your leg is going to be the first to go, any last words before it goes?"

"I have a couple," A voice scared her and realized it was Aang. Before she could say anything, Aang sent an Air wave, sending her through her garage door, her unconscious body rolled to a stop in the head lights of Aang's car. He came up to her Suki and looked her in the face. "Are you okay?" She nodded. Aang untied her from the chair. He took off his shirt and put it on her and picked her up bridal style. "Why did she have you here?"

"She wanted to get to you," She replied, still weak. Aang stepped through the hole he made in the garage door. "Thank you Aang…she was going to kill me."

He saw the flashing lights of the police that were coming around the corner, "You're welcome." Katara met him by the car. Aang set her down so she could stand. "Heal her, she has cuts on her back and has lost blood." She nodded and helped Suki in the car while he walked over to On Ji's body.

The police car finally pulled up and one of the officers got out, "Were you the one who called?"

Aang nodded, "I'm Avatar Aang, I just stopped his girl from murdering one of my friends."

"Do we need to call in the paramedics?" One of the officers asked while the other cuffed the unconscious girl.

"I have a healer taking care of her right now," Aang informed him. "I'm going to get her to a safe place now, is there anything I need to do?"

The officer shook his head, "I'm going to call in forensics to check out the crime scene, if everything seems to check out, then we will get a hold of your friend to testify against her."

He nodded, "Well we are all renting the house on top of the hill on Ember Island, so you can find us all there in the morning."

"Sounds good, we'll be in contact Avatar," The officer said. Aang got back in the car and drove off back to Ember Island.

Suki cried out in pain as Katara continued to heal her. Zach had taken shotgun while Suki was laid out over Zita, Abby and Katara's laps. The blue glow filled the car as Katara minimized the cuts on her back. "I'm sorry Suki, but I'm almost done." Katara apologized, focusing harder on closing up the cuts.

"What happened to her?" Zach asked.

Aang's face was still in a stern and serious mood, "On Ji cut into her back with a machete, I got there right as she was going to cut her leg off…"

"What the fuck…" Zach trailed off. Aang had already crossed the bridge back onto the island and was going up the hill. "Why did she do it?"

"I have no idea, maybe to get to me?" Aang replied, "Now she's going to rot in jail for it." He stopped the car at Zach's house.

"I'll be over tomorrow to check on you guys, night," Zach got out of the car as the girls said their goodbyes also. As soon as the last door shut, Aang continued to drive up the hill.

"Aang?"

Aang looked in the rear view at the sound of her voice, "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" She asked, bending the bloody water out of the window.

He nodded, "I will be." They finally made it back to the house and he parked the car. "Let's just get her up to Sokka's room, I'm ready for this day to be over." Aang got out and lifted Suki out of the car.

Katara unlocked the door for him and they walked into the air conditioned home, "What am I going to tell Sokka?" Suki asked, on the verge of passing out.

"Nothing, I will tell him that I'll explain it to him in the morning," Aang told her. He climbed up the stairs, taking 2 steps at a time and made it to Sokka's room. Katara opened it up for him to see Sokka lying in bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Suki?" He shot up and met Aang at the door, "What's wrong?"

Aang handed her to him, "I'll explain tomorrow, just make sure she doesn't sleep on her back, Katara hasn't fully healed her."

"Healed her? For what?! What happened?" He questioned.

"Sokka, I swear I will explain tomorrow, I just need some sleep right now," He told him, "Good night." Aang shut the door and sighed, "Let's get some sleep."

Katara took his hand as they walked to his room, "You really did a good thing today, you know that?"

"Yeah and I got my reward," He picked her up, "I couldn't have asked for anything better."

**-SDB**


	5. Mending Friendship

Aang sighed as he rested his head against the counter top. It had already been a long day for him. The cops had come for Suki to get her testimony. Aang quickly explained to Sokka what had happened the night before at On Ji's. Sokka didn't speak much as he left with Suki to the police station where the cops wanted to ask more questions about what happened. The rest of the gang was now in the kitchen talking about what happened. "I think it's time that we cut our vacation short," Aang finally said. "I'm sure Suki doesn't want the reminder of what happened here…"

"Maybe we should ask Suki what she wants," Zuko said, "You know how mad she gets when we just assume things."

Aang leaned his head against his supporting arm, "She was kidnapped and then tortured because of me Zuko, I'm sure she really wouldn't want to be in a house with me for the next couple months. I don't understand how you guys could actually stand it, what if one of you is next?"

"None of us are going to be next Aang," Toph argued, "On Ji is going to jail, Ozai and Azula are in jail and the pirates are long gone, there is nothing else that can come after any of us."

He sighed deeply, "I just need to get out of the house. I think I'll go back home for a little bit, I need to take care of some business there anyways."

"Whatever you need Twinkle Toes," Toph got up from her chair and left the room, Ty Lee silently in tow.

Zuko stood up and patted him on the back, "Everything will be cool man, take as much time as you need…well, come back tonight…we're having that pizza you really like." Aang softly laughed as Zuko left.

"Do you want some tea before you leave Aang?" Jin asked. He shook his head, "Okay, well I'm making a big pot so feel free to help yourself." She began to fill the big kettle with water as Aang stood up and left the room. Katara followed him up to his room where he collapsed on the bed.

She sat down beside him, "Do you want to go alone?" He shook his head, "Do you want me to come with you?" He nodded. Katara swung her legs up on the bed and laid next to him. "You know you are taking this a lot harder than Suki is probably taking this."

"Kat, she got cut up…there is no way I'm taking this harder than her," He sighed. Aang took her hand in his. "Do you know how much I love you Katara?"

"Yeah, but what does this have to do with the situation Aang?" She asked.

He kissed their entwined hands, "What if you and I got married…like now?"

* * *

><p>Suki sighed as Sokka stroked her shoulder, "How are you holding up Suki?"<p>

She looked up at him, "Why did Aang come back and save me?"

"He's your friend Suki, he wouldn't let you die. From what I've heard, he's been beating himself up all day because of what On Ji did to you," Sokka told her.

"Sokka, you really have ways with words don't you Sokka?" Suki asked sarcastically. "He said he didn't want to be friends with me anyways, he probably just did it because it was his job…"

He shook his head, "If he was doing it for his job, he would have left you for the paramedics, not take you straight home for Katara to heal you." One of the officers came into the small room they were currently sitting in.

"Well everything is taken care of, are you sure you do not want to testify?" The officer asked. She nodded. "Okay, well either way she's going to pay for her actions. Her lawyer has already pled guilty. Do you need us to call your parents to come get you?"

Suki shook her head, "No, I've got my car here."

"Okay, you're free to go then," Sokka and Suki got up; he shook the officers hand and thanked him. They got into Suki's car and she started off towards the island.

"Do you think I should go talk to Aang?" Suki asked.

"Well yeah," Sokka said, "He did save you, so you could at least thank him for that."

"I already did thank him Sokka."

Sokka yawned, "Well you could also talk about your relationship with him."

"You mean friendship?"

He shook his head, "I meant relationship. Friendship is for just friends, people who you believe you can somewhat trust. You have a relationship with Aang. It isn't a romantic relationship. It's just a best friend relationship."

"You know you make no sense at all, right?" She questioned.

"What I'm trying to say is, don't say what you have with Aang was just a friendship, it was more than that," He told her.

Suki nodded, "Well after the event that shall never be brought up again, it's kind of weird thinking that Aang and I are in a 'relationship' as you like to call it."

He thought about it for a second, "You know what? You're right. Let's not call it a relationship." She chuckled softly. "So…do you want to stay on Ember Island or do you want to go home?"

She shrugged, "I don't know Sokka. I don't want to ruin everyone's vacation just because someone tried to kill me."

"Honey, did you just hear what you said? You almost died, I'm sure no one is thinking about the vacation anymore," Sokka told her, "It's up to you Suki, would you like to cut our vacation short, go back and get over this situation, or we could stay here and deal with it."

"I want to stay…we can just ignore what happened and get on with the vacation, okay?" She finally said. He just nodded and turned towards the window, watching everything pass them by. "Plus we haven't had sex on the beach yet like you promised me." They both laughed as she sped up down the street.

* * *

><p>"You want to get married? Now?" She asked. Aang nodded. "I don't think I can Aang. I know my Father would be okay with it…but I really wanted a big wedding, not something quick."<p>

He sighed, "Okay." Aang got up from the bed and started packing his things.

"Aang?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you mad?" She cautiously asked. He shook his head, "You seem mad."

"I'm not mad Katara," Aang told her, putting some clothing in a duffle bag, "If you want to wait to get married, that's okay with me, I can't force you to marry me." She softly smiled, "But I need to get away from here for awhile, clear my head and such."

She got up, "Do you still want me to go with you?"

He turned back to her, "Of course I _want_ you to go, but it's all up to you."

"I want to go," Katara told him.

"Okay, go get some stuff," She nodded and left the room. Aang fell back on his bed and sighed again.

'_I never knew vacations would be so stressful_,' He thought to himself. '_Next thing you know someone is going to turn out pregnant._'

"Aang!" Toph's voice called down from the living room. "Come down here!"

Aang got up from his bed and grabbed his bag, "I'm really hoping two girls haven't found a way to make kids." He came down the stairs and saw Suki, Toph and Sokka by the front door. "Oh thank the Spirits."

"For what?" Toph asked.

"Nothing, what's going on?" He changed the subject.

Toph pointed at Suki, "Is there really anymore explaining? Talk and do whatever you do best to get this situated. Come on Meat Head, I'm pretty sure Suki wants time away from you."

"Says you! You're always with Ty Lee!" Sokka argued as they walked to the kitchen.

"That's because I'm blind Sokka!" She shouted, "Sometimes I need to hold on to someone!"

Aang shouldered his bag, "Walk with me," He opened the front door and started walking to the car while Suki walking behind him, quiet as a mouse. "So what did the officers say?"

"Because of all the evidence against her, On Ji's defense has already pled guilty so I won't have to deal with it anymore." Suki told him. "They also had a healer check me out. Because of Katara's work, I won't receive any scarring."

He nodded, "Good, we can just put this situation behind us." Aang threw his bag into the car.

She nodded. They both stood their awkwardly for a couple seconds. "So are we still not friends anymore?"

Aang shook his head, "Suki, we were never friends." Her heart dropped. "We were and still are best friends."

Suki hugged Aang, "You scared me there for a second there big guy. I'm sorry for everything I said to you. It was seriously out of line."

Aang hugged her back, "It was…but I forgive you." Suki still held him as he let go. "You should probably let go, after what Sokka calls the 'Event that shall not be named', he might start getting ideas."

"Well it looks like you two made up," Katara said, coming out of the house with a bag in hand. Suki let go of Aang and backed up a little. "You don't have stop the love fest on my account, go ahead and keep hugging." She laughed.

Aang opened the back door to the car and Katara tossed her bag in, "I think we're good Katara."

"But you and I aren't," Suki said to Katara, "I'm sorry what I said the other day, that was totally screwed up and I should have listened to you."

Katara smiled, "It's okay Suki, you were just looking out for me…even though the person you thought was harming me was my ex-boyfriend." Aang swore to the Spirits that he felt part of him die each time her heard her call him her ex.

Suki sighed, "When are you two going to get back together? It's weird not seeing you two joined at the hip as usual. It's almost as weird as if Sokka and I broke up." They both looked at each other and laughed a little awkwardly.

"Well we are meant to be together…then we will end up together," Katara told her.

"But didn't Aang see you two getting married and all stuff like that?" She asked.

Katara looked over at Aang, "The future changes every day Suki, for all we know, Katara could end up with Zuko and Jin could be with me."

Suki laughed, "Yeah right, when would that ever happen?"

"Exactly," Aang said, "We don't know, all we know is, my and Katara's futures are intertwined, as are all of ours. We can never know what happens."

"Oh, well okay," Suki understood, "Well, where are you two going?"

Katara softly patted Aang on the back, "Well the almighty Avatar here needs to deal with some stuff back home, we'll either be back tonight or tomorrow."

She smiled, "Have fun you two, maybe you can even rekindle something." Suki nudged Katara in the shoulder, both girls laughing. "I'll see you guys later." She went into the house as the two got into the car.

"Was there any truth to what you said?" Katara asked.

Aang shook his head, "Not one bit," They both chuckled as he turned on the car and drove down the big hill.

* * *

><p>Zach stretched and yawn as he woke up, enjoying the warmth of the bed. He could feel Zita on the other side of the bed, dead asleep. Since she didn't really like cuddling, he decided he would go back to sleep on his side of the bed. He pulled the covers up a bit more and let out a deep breath. A weird feeling came over him, as if he was being watched. Zach opened up one of his eyes to see Abby about a foot away from him. Before he could freak out, she placed a hand over his mouth and put a finger to her mouth, telling him to be quiet. She removed her hand, "Abby, what the hell are you doing in my room?" He whispered.<p>

"We should go check on that one girl," She told him, "You know, to make sure she's okay."

He groaned, "You just want to go see Aang."

"So? He's a cool guy, what's wrong with me wanting to see a cool guy?" Abby asked.

"What's wrong with it is that you are not only waking me up to have an excuse for it, you want to go there early in the morning," Zach rolled back over, facing Zita and tried to go back to sleep.

"Pleeeeeeeease Zach," She pleaded, "Come on, just do this for me…plus it's already the afternoon." Zach grabbed his phone and looked at the time. She was right, it was 12:30pm. He also had a message from Katara.

Zach sat up in the bed. "Hey, Aang and I are going back onto main land. He needs some time to relax from his vacation lol. Might be back tonight :D –Katara." He read. "Well it looks like Aang isn't even here. Looks like you pointlessly woke me up…again." He put his phone back on the nightstand he had it on. "Now go away Abby."

"We should still go see how that girl is doing Zach," She said. Abby started to nudge him. "Come on."

***30 Minutes Later***

Zach, in his board shorts and a plain white shirt, and Abby walked up the hill towards the vacation house. "I can't believe you actually talked me into this." Zach said.

She smiled, "Oh don't be a Debbie Downer, you know we should check on that girl, she was literally cut up and looked like she on the verge of dying."

"Her name is Suki, by the way. I thought I might as well tell you so when we get there you don't ask for 'that one girl'." He laughed. Zach was the first to the door and knocked.

"Who is it?" Someone called from inside.

"It's Zach and his annoying sister," He called, Abby hit him on the shoulder.

The door opened and Ty Lee's head stuck out, "Hey!" She grabbed Zach by the wrist and pulled him in, Abby followed them as Ty Lee dragged him to the kitchen. "Look guys! It's Zach and his sister!"

"We know Ty, we heard them," Zuko said, beating some eggs in a small bowl. "What's up Zach and…Abby?"

"Someone wanted to check on Suki," He nodded towards Abby, "Do you know where she is?"

Zuko stopped beating to think for a second, "I think she just got out of the shower, her room is upstairs, you won't be able to miss it."

"Thanks Zuko…and everyone else," The rest of them gave a grunt in response as they ate. Zach left the kitchen, his sister right behind him.

"Was that-" Zach nodded, "And his-" He nodded again. "Wow, that's who I thought it was last night, but I didn't want to make a scene."

"Well, now you know your brother has ties with the higher ups, so if you wake me up again, I can have you thrown in jail," He laughed. Zach quickly climbed the stairs and almost ran into the towel clad Suki.

She had a towel around her midsection, barely covering her cleavage as she had another towel in hand and dried her hair. "Oh, hello Zach, Katara isn't here today."

He tried not to stare at her too much, "Um, we're not here for Katara," Abby finally made it up the stairs behind him, "We came here for you."

"This isn't some weird Brother/Sister/Other girl type of sex fantasy is it? Because whatever Katara has told you, I don't do weird stuff like that," Suki warned him.

"What? No. We are here to make sure you're okay," Zach said a little bit disgusted, thinking about him and his sister together sent chills down his spine. "Why would you think we were into some sort of incest?"

Suki laughed awkwardly, "Sorry, I've got sex on the mind. Plus, you two are step siblings, it isn't incest." She started walking towards her room, "Anyways, what can I do for you guys?"

"How are you feeling after yesterday?" He asked, they followed her to the room, just like the other ones, it was big, had a bed for two on the far side of the room and a bathroom. "And why didn't you just use the bathroom in here?"

She shrugged, "The bathroom out in the hallway is a lot better I guess, I don't know, I didn't really think about it. But I'm doing fine, there are no scars on my back, see?" Suki lowered the towel and tied it around her waist. Since she was in front of the two, they could see only her back. There we minor cuts on Suki's back, but like she said, no scars.

"Wow," Abby said, slack jawed as she traced the cuts that were bleeding just the other night.

Suki pulled away from her a little, "You can look, but no touch," She teased, "This is Sokka's body."

"Man, I need to get laid," Abby sighed.

Zach gagged, "Abby, go back home."

She stuck her tongue out at him, "Fine, I'll just go sleep with one of your friends! How about that?!"

"The only people who are my friends now are staying in his house and they are all paired up, so good luck with that," He gave her a sarcastic thumbs up. "Also, the only ones that would have a 3 way with you are girls and I know for a fact that you wouldn't be able to keep up with those two." Abby tried to answer, but nothing came out and she stomped out of the house.

"You are so nice to your sister," Suki joked. She started walking again and Zach followed her.

"I try to be," He laughed, "So why did Katara and Aang conveniently leave after last night?" She opened the door to her room and dropped her towel. He got a brief look at her jaw dropping naked body before he covered his eyes, "I'll just talk to you when you have more clothes on."

"Oh relax Zach," She said, grabbing her underwear. "I've been naked in front of everyone, you'll see me naked soon enough, might as well be now." Suki pulled on a pair of lacy green panties. "Anyways, Aang left to do some stuff, I don't know what."

Zach slightly uncovered his eyes, seeing if she had put on more clothes. She was just putting on a bra, her back still turned to him. "So why did Katara go with him?"

"Because they're back together," Suki said, turning towards him. He was amazed that she looked better in more clothes then none at all. "Are you okay? You're not use to girls being naked around you?"

Zach blinked, trying to get the image of her out of his head, "I am, Abby and my other sisters use to walk around in almost nothing all the time…but never anyone as pretty as you or Zita…"

"Well thank you," Suki smiled, she pulled on a pair of jeans.

"Anyways, when did Aang and Katara get back together?" He asked.

Suki shrugged, "I guess the other night, but they aren't telling anyone."

"Are you sure they are actually going out?"

"It seems that way, so I'm just assuming," Suki put on a green shirt. "They had sex the other night and have been spending a lot of time alone so I think it's safe to assume."

He shrugged, "Or they could be just trying to be friends again."

"Aw, Zach, you poor naïve boy," Suki frowned, "You obviously have never been in this situation. Trust me, they're back together." She slipped into some shoes and looked at herself in the mirror. "How do I look?"

Zach looked her up and down, "You look great…"

"Good, thanks Zach," She smiled, walking past him. "You know, you're a real cutie," Suki leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "If I wasn't in a relationship, Spirits, the things I would do to you." She gave him a wink and walked past him.

He felt his mouth go dry, '_Oh Spirits, I think I like her…_'

* * *

><p>Gyatso handed Aang his check, "There you go son, you apparently earned it." Aang smiled at his Father's joke. "Are you sure you're okay Aang? I mean after you and Katara broke up, you dealt with those Pirates and Spirits know what else you have probably been doing, you seem pretty calm for someone in your position."<p>

Aang nodded, "I'm fine Dad. Katara and I are dealing with what happened our own way. And everything else…I'm just taking in stride I guess."

He patted him on the shoulder, "Okay Aang, I'm just making sure. You've all I got now and I don't want you to have to think you have to go this alone."

"Thanks Dad." He hugged his Father. "I'll be back next month." Gyatso smiled and ruffled his hair as he left and went back to his car. Aang put the check in the glove box and started the car.

"How was your conversation with your Father?" She asked.

"Okay I guess, he's been really lonely without me being there," Aang sighed, "Sometimes I feel really bad about leaving him, but he knows I have to grow up sometime."

She held his hand, "He'll be fine Aang, I promise."

"Speaking of parents, I have a surprise for you," He smiled.

"Okay, it doesn't work that way Aang, you can't tell me I'm pregnant."

He laughed, "No, not like that."

* * *

><p>"Just hold my hands, I've never had to fight this much for you to do this," Aang laughed. They sat in the park under a giant oak tree. He sat in front of her with his legs crossed. "This is going to take a long time if you fight me on every step of this."<p>

Katara hesitantly put her hands in his, "Are you sure this isn't going to hurt or anything like that? My Spirit isn't going to go into your body and vice versa?"

He shook his head, "No Katara, I swear. Just trust me." His thumbs gently stroked the top of her hands as he closed his eyes. "Now just relax."

***In The Spirit Realm***

Katara screamed as their Spirits left their bodies. She grabbed onto Aang's Spirit and continued to scream. "Katara, relax," He laughed.

"Easy for you to say! I've never done this!" She cried. After a couple minutes she relaxed. "What are we even here for?"

"For her Katara," He pointed over to the field and Katara smiled.

"Mom!" She floated towards her mother and embraced her in a hug, "Mom, I missed you so much!"

Kya slowly stroked her daughter's hair as she continued to cry, "I missed you too my little Penguin."

Katara looked back at Aang, "Thank you so much Aang, you have no idea how much this means to me."

"I think I do," He smiled. "I'll let you both get reacquainted. I need to go find Avatar Roku."

"_Well look no further,_" Aang turned to see the long bearded Spirit. "_What can I do for you Aang?_"

**-SDB**


	6. Fluffy Fillers

"I can't believe it's you," Katara happily cried.

Kya smiled, "I can hardly believe that you've grown up into such a beautiful woman Katara. You look so much like I did when I was your age."

"I do?" Kya nodded. "I wish you were still with us Mom…Dad misses you so much."

"I know honey, I watch over him sometimes…" She trailed off, "But hopefully I will be able to see him before…his time comes."

"Aang can help you," Katara said, "He could bring Dad into the Spirit Realm. We could go get him right now."

Kya shook her head, "You can't Katara…Aang hasn't told you has he?"

"About what?"

"It's simple for the Avatar to go in between our world and your world. But when he brings someone else in…it takes a lot out of him. He told me during one of our visits," Kya explained to her daughter.

Katara's face dropped, "Wait, he's been visiting you? Without telling me?" She was about to switch to her angry self and charge her boyfriend, who was over talking to Roku, but Kya stopped her daughter.

"Yes Katara, he came here every other day when you two were fighting. He would talk about how much he loved you and how much it hurt to fight with you. Even when I would watch over you at night, I could see the pain that was in you, not being able to be with him." Kya remembered. "I told him when you two are back together, I wanted to see you."

"Really?" Katara asked. Her Mother nodded again. She felt a little angry that Aang didn't tell her that he was visiting her mom, but she didn't blame him. When they were fighting, she wasn't very civil about the whole thing. "What did he say about me?"

"He told me that you were the love of his life and he would rather die than be with anyone else," Kya told her. "Well, that's all I can say without embarrassing him. All I can say is you better keep him around Katara, he's a great guy."

She blushed and looked over at Aang, "Yeah…he really is."

***Over with Roku***

"What do you mean that you don't know?" Aang asked.

Roku shrugged, "_I don't how there could still be violence after fulfilling the prophecy. They usually work when you do them right…you did do it right, right?_"

"_The scarred one must be King to bring peace and stop the war_," Aang repeated in Roku's voice. "Sounds like I got it correct to me."

"_Well what is the scarred one doing right now?_" Roku asked.

"I don't know…probably back at the vacation house, relaxing before he has to do his duties in the fall." Aang told him.

Roku smiled, "_Well there you go._"

"There what goes? You didn't tell me a thing Roku!" Aang nearly shouted. "I really don't need this jumbled Spirit stuff. If I'm going to protect the world like you did, I need to know exactly what you are talking about."

The older Avatar put his hand on Aang's shoulder, calming him, "_Think about it Aang._ _If Zuko isn't being the King right now…_"

His face lit up, "Then there won't be peace because he isn't the King right now."

"_Exactly. Once Zuko is officially the King, there won't be a thing to worry about…well since you're going to college, there won't be any world disturbances for you to worry about._" Roku laughed. "_Also…I feel like I have to remind you about bringing other people into Spirit World."_

"I'll be fine, it's only temporary. It's not like any deadly world event is happening in the next hour." Aang told him.

Roku nodded, _"I'm just making sure you know. I'll be going now, good luck young Avatar._" The transparent figure disappeared and Aang went back over to the Mother and Daughter.

"Why didn't you tell me that taking me here weakens you?" Katara asked as soon as he sat down by them.

He shrugged, "It didn't seem relevant at the time since you were worried about going here in the first place."

"Well my Mom was just telling me about your visits here." Aang's eyes went wide.

"Kya, why did you tell her that? I thought it was going to be secret."

Kya laughed, "I forgot, sorry Aang."

Katara slyly smiled, "What did you two talk about?"

"We talked about you…"

"What about me…"

"How much I love you."

"How much _do_ you love me Aang?"

"Can we not talk about this in front of your mom? I feel a little awkward," He said nervously.

Katara shook her head, "If you can talk to her about it alone, you can talk about it to me and her at the same time."

He sighed in defeat, "I love you so much that I would die before I dated or was together with someone else. Also that I could never love another human being in this whole universe as much as I loved you."

She leaned over and kissed him, "You're so easy to toy with Aang. I would die before I dated anyone else too."

"It's so great to see you two happy," Kya said. Her spirit form stood up, "It was wonderful talking to you Katara, but I must go now."

Katara stood up also, "But Mom, we barely got to talk. I never told you about my academics or how I got a scholarship to Ba Sing Se University."

Kya softly smiled, "Katara, what did Aang tell you me watching over you?"

"You're always with me?"

"Yes, I see everything that happens with you…with some _obvious_ exceptions..." Katara hid her face in shame at her Mom knowing she had sex. "If we never meet like this again, I want you to know that I love you my little Penguin."

Katara wiped her transparent eye, "I love you too Mom." Aang and Katara were both pulled back into their bodies. Katara shot back a little, but Aang still held her hands so she wouldn't shoot back like Sokka had. She immediately hugged him as hard as she could. "Thank you so much Aang."

"Anything for you."

* * *

><p>Sokka walked through the hallway whistling a tune obviously out of key when he saw Toph and Ty Lee's door open. "If you're going to be like that, then I'm just going to leave." Ty Lee shouted and stormed down the hallway towards Sokka. Her face brightened and she looked up at him, "Hey Sokka." Her face returned to its angry demeanor as she continued to storm down the hallway.<p>

"Uh…hey," He awkwardly said. Sokka peaked his head into Toph's room. She was sitting on the edge of the bed closest to the window, facing away from him. He could hear her sniffling a little. "Toph? Are you okay?"

He watched her head perk up and she wiped her eyes and nose, "Uh of course I am Snoozles, I'm Toph Bei Fong. I'm perfectly fine."

Sokka came into the room and shut the door behind him. "Toph, you clearly aren't okay. Now, you're going to tell me what's wrong and it will never leave this room. I won't think any less of you, I will still think you are the tough Earth Bender who can kick my ass in video games even though she's blind." She laughed a little as she continued to wipe her face. He sat down by her and put his arm around her. "Tell me about what happened."

"I told her about going to see my family this week, she thinks I should, but I don't want to." Toph told him, he could tell she was on the verge of crying again. "Then we got into a fight, saying that maybe we could try to work everything out with my Father. Then we started talking about the butcher at the market and then it escalated to that…" She leaned her head on his shoulder as rubbed her arm in a gesture to hopefully make her feel a little better.

"What can I do?" He asked.

She let out a trembling breath, "Nothing, I don't need help Meathead."

"Toph…"

Toph wiped her eyes, "Fine…will you…lay…with me?"

There was no hesitation from Sokka, "Of course." Knowing she didn't open up a lot, he didn't want to close her up by refusing her. He lay back on the bed, expecting her to lie beside him, but she crawled up onto of him. Again, not wanting to refuse her, he stayed quiet as she snuggled her head into his chest. Even though he felt awkward, he didn't say anything as she wiped her eyes from still escaping tears.

"Sokka?" He looked down at her, her now red puffy eyes actually made eye contact with him. "I need you to do one more thing for me…I want you to be my first guy…" Sokka's heart beat picked up and his eyes went wide.

"W-What?" He stuttered, knowing he had to draw the line somewhere.

"Please?" She asked, not in her usual voice…but one of a innocent fragile girl. Toph grabbed his hand and put it on her chest. She bit her lip as she squeezed his hand, making him squeeze her breast.

"T-Toph, I don't know about this," Sokka tried to get up, but heard her snickering. "Oh, you're so funny Toph…"

She smiled, "Well it made me feel better. You really thought that I wanted you didn't ya Meat Head?" Sokka didn't answer her as he angrily sighed. "Don't worry. If I ever were to switch teams, you'll be the first person I call." Her eyes widened for a second. "Is that what I think it is?" Sokka's face turned red as she reached down between them until she found what she was looking for. "So this is what it feels like."

"Toph…don't," Sokka warned her.

"Shh, just let me try,"

"I have a girlfriend Toph."

"So do I, just relax." Her hand went into his pants, but his hand stopped her. He was taken by surprise when Toph kissed him. Toph's hand snuck past his and grabbed his shaft. He moaned, but grabbed her hand and tried to pull her hand away, but she squeezed him. He gasped, Sokka didn't dare move as she gripped him. Then he got an idea.

He leaned into her ear, "I want you Toph…let's try Anal." She eyes went wide and was caught off guard, but Sokka capitalized and took her hands off him. Sokka immediately got up and ran out of the room. Toph sighed and laid down on the bed.

Ty Lee came into the room with a frown on her face and Toph sat up, "I win, I knew he wouldn't stay the whole time."

"Whatever," Ty Lee handed her a $20 dollar bill. "How was it?"

Toph shrugged, "Like I told him, if I were to ever switch teams, I would sleep with him."

Ty Lee sat on the bed, "So…do you think…_maybe_…that we could have someone join us?"

"Maybe, but right now, I need some girl loving," Toph pulled Ty Lee by the shirt towards her and kissed her.

* * *

><p>Katara opened her phone, "Katara Aqua," She answered.<p>

"Katara, the weirdest thing just happened," Sokka said on the other line.

Aang looked at Katara who mouthed her brother's name, "What's going on Sokka?"

"Toph just tried to have sex with me," He whispered. "What do I do?"

Katara laughed, "Toph tried to have sex with you?" Aang now followed in her laughing. "Sokka, I have to admit, you are a pretty good looking guy…but you can't change a lesbian."

"I'm not trying to change anyone Katara. She came onto me, I don't know what to tell Suki." Sokka told her, "Please help me."

Before Katara could answer, Aang gestured for the phone. "Hey Sokka, its Aang. Tell me, what exactly did Toph do?"

"Well, at first I was just trying to help her with a fight she had with Ty Lee," He began.

"Then she asked to lay with you?" Aang asked.

There was a pause, "Yeah, how did you know?"

"Please for the love of the Spirits tell me you stayed for the whole thing," He said.

"What? No, I left as soon as I could."

Aang silently cursed, "Damn it Sokka, she did that to me too. She and Ty Lee make bets to see how far they can go with someone. Toph and Ty Lee both did it to me, then she got you…and now Ty Lee is going to get someone."

"We have to warn Zuko and Zach!" Sokka sounded more worried.

"Exactly, I'll call Zach and you tell Zuko."

"Okay!" He hung up the phone and Aang burst into laughter.

"Your brother is too easy," Aang handed her phone back. "Now, where were we?"

Katara leaned in, "About here," She kissed him and his hand caressed the side of her face. Aang had taken her to a romantic restaurant and had paid a little extra to be seated in the very back. They were interrupted by the waitress clearing her throat.

"Sorry for interrupting, but the here is the check," She handed him the check. Aang looked at the check, then back up to the girl.

"Do you happen to know who I am?" Aang asked.

The waitress nodded, "You are the Avatar."

"And this woman?" Aang nodded towards Katara.

"I'm guessing your girlfriend?"

Aang used the pen she provided and wrote his total, putting his card with it and handed it to her. The waitress's eyes went wide at tip. "We were never here." She nodded and left them.

"Why did you pay her to not know us?" Katara asked.

"I like keeping us being back together a secret, for now. It makes our relationship seem more…thrilling. And I don't want this whole 'The Avatar was here' nonsense to deal with," He kissed her. "What do you want to do now?"

She shrugged, "Maybe we can go back to the house…draw a bath and you can make long and passionate love to me."

"Sounds like a great time," He leaned in for another kiss when the waitress and a older gentleman came in.

He threw the check down with his card, "I don't want your sneaking around in my restaurant Avatar. I don't care if you are the most powerful person in the universe, you're a piece of shit if you are running around with some other girl."

Aang and Katara gave each other strange look, "Sir, I think your employ must have mistaken my intentions. This is my girlfriend. We've recently just got back together and don't want people bothering us." The man's angry demeanor instantly dropped. "Now if you'll excuse us, we will be leaving." Aang helped her out of the booth and grabbed his card. "You better get your facts straight before you chase out a well paying customer." They walked through the barely vacated restaurant and left out the front door. The bright sun blinded them for a second before going to his car.

"You really told that guy off," She laughed. "You probably should have just paid that girl the normal tip." They drove back to the house, her hand in his. "How are you feeling?" Katara asked.

"Better than I was before…still a little angry at that guy though," Aang yawned, "Why do you ask?"

"I told you, you just needed a little time away." She smiled.

Aang just shook his head, trying not to show his smile, "Whatever Katara." After awhile they pulled into the driveway. As they got out, Sokka came out to meet them. "How are you doing Sokka?"

"I'm freaking out man," He told them. "I think Ty Lee is going to try to do it to me…"

Aang wiped his eye from laughing so hard, "Just calm down Sokka. If they were going to do it to anyone, it would be to me, since I'm the only single guy in our group." Katara narrowed her eyes at him. "Does Suki know about it?"

He nodded, "She just thinks I'm lying."

"I would too," Katara joked.

"Just leave it alone Sokka," Aang told him, "I'll talk to Toph and make sure she stops."

"And you'll have her tell Suki that I had NOTHING to do with it?" Sokka asked.

"Sure Sokka," Aang laughed, "Just go inside and take a chill pill before you have a heart attack, Katara and I will be inside soon, we just need to get our stuff." Sokka nodded and walked back in the house when Katara hit him on the shoulder, "Ow, what was that for?"

Katara scoffed, "'If they were going to do it to anyone, it would be to me, since I'm the only single guy in our group'," She mocked him, "Last time I checked, you aren't single Aang."

"He doesn't know that," Aang said, grabbing their bags. "Even if they did try, there would be no way since you are literally with me every second of the day."

Katara knew he had a point, but it didn't mean she liked being wrong. She grabbed her bag from him, "Shut up..." walking towards the house. Aang caught up with her.

"Oh don't be that way Katara, it's going to ruin the nice day that we had," He grabbed her butt, making her jump a little, "And what we should go do now."

She smiled sinfully, "Meet me in my room in ten minutes." Katara quickly ran up the stairs while Aang dropped his bag at the door, deciding to do some damage control before heading up stairs.

"Hello?" He called into the house.

"In here Twinkles," Toph's voice called out. '_Good, just the person I wanted to see_' He walked into the kitchen and immediately covered his eyes. "What's wrong with you?" She asked.

"You're completely naked, that's what is wrong with me," Aang shouted, "I need to talk to you anyways. It's about what you did to Sokka."

Toph shut the fridge door, "I'm guessing you want some too? Fine, but I don't know about here in the kitchen." Aang left the kitchen and grabbed a blanket of one of the couches in the living room. He came back, wrapped it around Toph and sat her on one of the counters. "Hey! I can't see now!"

"That's the point," Aang told her. "You have to stop with this bet thing with Ty Lee, I'm pretty sure you broke Sokka…wait, where is Ty Lee?" The blind girl shrugged, "Oh Spirits, stay here." He left the kitchen and climbed the stairs to Toph and Ty Lee's room.

"…and then she got angry and stormed out of here," Ty Lee's voice came from inside of the room.

Aang opened the door to see Zuko and Ty Lee sitting on the bed, "Ty Lee, really?" He came over and grabbed Ty Lee.

"Whoa man, relax, she just got into a big fight with Toph," Zuko told him.

"No she didn't, her and Toph play this little game where they try to see how far they can get with you, if you leave, Toph wins and if you stay for the whole time Ty Lee wins," Aang explained to him.

Zuko looked at Ty Lee, "Are you kidding me Ty Lee?" He quickly left the room.

Ty Lee sighed, "Damn it, she wins again."

"You two need to stop this, it was funny when you did it to Sokka, but now you're threatening to break up everyone's relationships," Aang told her.

"We aren't breaking people up…Jin and Suki told us to do it," Ty Lee explained.

His face went blank, "What are you talking about?"

"Well we all had a girl talk and Toph and I told them about when we did it to you and they thought it would be funny to do it to the guys," She said.

"You're kidding me…" Ty Lee shook her head, he let go of Ty Lee. Aang went directly to Suki's room. She was sitting on her bed reading a magazine. "Did you and Jin tell Ty Lee and Toph to fake seduce your boyfriends?"

Suki laughed, "Yeah I think I did, why do you ask?"

"Because they just did it, Sokka is going to go crazy," He told her.

She put the magazine down, "Damn it, I knew this would backfire on me. Where is he?"

"Downstairs," Aang said.

"Thanks," Suki got off the bed and went past him. He left the room and quickly went down the stairs to get his bag. Aang turned to go back up stairs and was met with a surprise at top of the stairs. Katara was in a silk red robe.

"Like it? I found it in the closet," She smiled and put her arms around his neck, "So…where were we?" He pulled at the sash around her waist and undid it. Katara shrugged it off to reveal her only panty clad smooth body.

"Aang?" Both their eyes went wide when they hurt the front door open and shut. He used his Air Bending to pick up her robe and tied it quickly.

He turned back around to see Abby climbing the stairs. "Abby? What are you doing here?"

"I heard you came back," She happily said. Realizing she was interrupting something her mood changed from her usual happy demeanor, "Oh, I'm interrupting something aren't I?"

Katara nervously laughed, "Kind of…"

"Sorry…I'll be downstairs with Zach," She went back downstairs.

They both looked at each other and laughed, "That was close…let's go to your room." Katara grabbed his hand and they quickly made their way to his room. As soon as he shut the door and dropped his bad, her robe was back off and so was his shirt. He finally kissed her after what seemed like a century. Trying to keep their lips connected, he kicked off his shoes and took off the rest of his clothes except for his underwear. They fell on his bed, a giggle came from Katara. He held himself above her, taking time to take in her body. "What?" She asked with a smile.

"Just taking in the scenery…and get ready for my plan." He got off the bed and grabbed something from his bag. Aang came back to the bed with a wicked smile, the object behind his back.

"What do you have Aang?" Katara questioned, wondering where this was going. He pulled out a bottle of chocolate syrup. "Why did you have a bottle of chocolate syrup in your bag Aang?"

He smiled, "I wanted to try this when we were away, but now is a good time as any." Aang popped the top off and poured a little bit on her chest.

"Oh, little cold," She giggled. Aang licked a little off her, making her giggle again. "How does it taste?"

"Good," He smiled. Aang put a little more on her nipple and immediately latching on to it. She moaned in response.

Katara pulled off her underwear and lowered his boxers, "No more teasing, give me what I want."

"No, I like teasing you," He laughed. Katara tried to grab the bottle from him, but struggled as held it firmly. After a little back and forth, Katara accidently squeezed the bottle, sending most of the contents of the bottle all over both their bodies. "See what you do?" Aang joked. He swiped a glob of the chocolate off her face and stuck it in her mouth. She slowly sucked on it as Aang entered her. Katara groaned in delight around his finger. He took his finger out and continued to thrust into her. Katara threw her head back as he took a deep stroke inside her. He grunted as the pleasure shot through him. He and Katara have had sex many times, but every time, it seemed like she got tighter.

She rolled him over and started to ride him. Her hair thrashed wildly with her as she tried to go as fast as possible. "Oh Spirits Aang," She moaned loudly, his hand went up her chocolate stained body. She clenched him harder and he gritted his teeth, trying not to already cum. After 10 minutes, he finally couldn't take it anymore.

"Katara, I'm almost there." He moaned.

"Me too! Don't stop! Don't Stop!" She cried out, releasing herself around him, making him cum also. Katara collapsed on his body. The chocolate and their sweat mixed as they gave each other soft kisses. Katara licked some chocolate off his chest, "This was probably you best idea yet."

**-SDB**


	7. Together Again

Aang turned on the shower, "How about you join me?" He asked Katara, stepping into the hot water. She smiled and got in with him. The sticky chocolate started running down her body. He gave her a kiss and ran his fingers through the tangled mess of her hair. Aang pulled back a little and smiled as he looked into her eyes. Pushing a lock of her hair behind her hair, he gave her another light kiss. "I'm lucky to be with you. Not a lot of girls would let me pour chocolate syrup all over their bodies and have sex with them."

"After our senior year, no, I do not think there are just a handful of girls that would let you do that," Katara told him. His hand went over her breast; his thumb teased her erect nipple. She bit her bottom lip, "Aang." She moaned quietly. Someone pounded on the door and both of them groan.

"What?" Aang called.

"Aang, have you seen Katara?" Sokka asked on the other side of the door. Aang looked at Katara, she shook her head.

"Uh no, I'm in the shower, how would I be able to see her?" Aang handed Katara a bar of soap.

There was silence on the other side of the door, Sokka realizing what he meant. "Wait…why is there chocolate syrup all over your bed and a red silk robe on your bed?"

They both looked at each other, trying to figure something out, "Um…Zita and I just had sex." Katara grabbed his dick, making him bite his knuckle so he didn't cry out in pain. He looked at the fire in her eyes, knowing exactly what she was mad about.

"You and Zita? I thought you and my sister were going to get back together soon?" Sokka asked.

Aang gulped, "I-I was only kidding. I meant it as sarcasm…it obvious didn't sound that way," He growled the last part as Katara loosened her grip. "I had a bottle of chocolate syrup in my bag, when I tossed it on my bed, it exploded all over me and my bed. I don't know why there is a red robe in my room. Could you do me a favor and wash it for me?"

"Uh sure man…but why did you have chocolate syrup in the first place?" Sokka asked.

Aang paused for a second, "I had bought some after Katara and I had sex that one night, I thought that was when we would get back together and I thought we could try something new…but she didn't know about us getting back together. She's still a little hurt from me breaking it off."

"I didn't need to hear that part of it, gross, I don't want to know what you do with my sister," She quietly scoffed as she washed the soap off her skin. "I just gave your bed sheets to Zuko, he's taking them down for me…do you want to talk about my sister? You sound a little hurt from what happened."

He nearly hit his head against the tiled shower wall, "Sokka, I'm kind of naked right now, I don't really want to talk anymore."

"Aang, you can't run away from you problems," Sokka told him. Aang knew he was screwed because he could hear Sokka pull up a chair. "Just tell me about it."

Katara sighed, "How are we going to get out of this one?" She whispered.

"I'll figure something out," He told her. "I really don't want to talk about it Sokka. You know, I think Katara might actually be in her room."

"She can wait," Both of them groaned as him and Katara switched positions so Aang could wash off his body. "Just talk to me Aang. I know how you get when you and Katara aren't together, even when you two were together you said you didn't like it."

Aang sighed as Katara gave him a look, "Sokka, shut up. Can we not talk about Katara?"

"You know, when you two were fighting, I could hear her cry at night Aang…I was going to kill you, but I just thought that somehow…you would both work through it. But now that you two aren't together…I don't know man…it's just weird not to see you with her." Sokka told him. Aang shut off the water and looked at Katara, who was covering her face in embarrassment.

"I…I made you cry at night?" Aang whispered.

Katara sighed in her hands, "You were never supposed to know that. I was just crying because I didn't like fighting with you…"

He bent the water off of them and down the drain, "Sokka, I don't want to talk about this anymore…I don't need to hear that I hurt Katara."

"You actually do," Sokka told him, "If there is anything that can bring you two back together is you realizing that getting back with Katara is the only way you're going to stop hurting her."

"Fine, please just leave Sokka, I have no clothes in here and I need to get dressed. I'll talk to Katara but I don't think it's going to turn out well." Aang lied.

He heard Sokka get up from the chair, "Good, now I'm going to go find my sister and tell her the same thing." Once his footsteps got quieter and he heard the bedroom door close, Aang went into the bedroom. Katara awkwardly came out as Aang got dressed.

"Aang, I'm sorry you had to find out this way," She was staring at the ground, not wanting to look at him. "If you don't want to talk about this, I'll understand."

He pulled on a pair of pants, "Katara, I'm sorry I hurt you. The reason I broke up with you at graduation was because I didn't want to hurt you anymore like I was…but like we said before, I hurt you even more." He picked up the red robe and tied it around her naked body. "If I ever leave you again, please never give me a second chance, I deserve what I get for ever leaving you."

He put his arms around her waist and she rested her head against his chest, "If you ever leave me again, I won't be able to live…"

"Then hopefully I don't mess up again," He kissed the top of her head.

* * *

><p>Abby sighed as Zach, Zuko and Jin watched TV. "What's wrong with you Abbey Road?" Zach asked.<p>

She shoved Zach, "Stop calling me that Zach, it's not funny anymore."

"Oh I understand, you're not happy that Aang and Katara are going to get back together, you wanted to go out with him," Zach smiled.

"Shut up!" She got up and started to hit him, while Zach laughed.

"Don't be ashamed about it," Zuko told her, not looking away from the TV, "Every girl liked Aang at one point in time. Like when it was first announced he was the Avatar, ever girl around him went completely nuts."

"If you really want someone that isn't currently with someone or whatever Aang and Katara are right now, I can hook you up with someone." Zach told her.

Abby angrily sighed, "No way! That's just sad if I need my brother to hook me up with a guy."

"It's either him or you could try to hook up with Aang, though I don't see any good coming out of that." Zach said.

"Fine, what's his name?"

"His name is Teo, he's a computer genius. I've actually had him in mind for dating you later, but now seems like a good time." Zach told her.

Abby thought about it for a little bit, "Is he cute?"

"I don't know, since I'm straight!" Zach loudly reminded her. "He's one of those unspoiled guys that girls like you have never touched since he wasn't Mr. Popular in high school."

"I was never like that in High school, I always gave every guy a chance Zach!"

He laughed at her, "Yeah, _sure_ you did. That's why you dated the captain of the football team, the best basketball player at school...oh yeah, also the captain of the water polo team." Zach listed off.

"Fine!" She stopped him, "When can I meet him?"

"He's coming over to my house today, he's going to hook me up with a new computer," Zach told her. "You can come over if you want."

"Then we should probably go soon, he should be here at any moment," Zach got up and checked his pockets, making sure he had everything. Suki came down the stairs to see them leaving.

"Where are you two going?" Suki asked.

"We're going back to my house, my friend Teo is bringing me a new computer and Abby is meeting her new husband," Zach joked and Abby nudged him.

"You mind if I came along? I usually would snuggle with Sokka, but once he's done eating, he's going to be out for hours." Suki said.

Zach smiled, "Of course. Come on."

When they all left Zuko sighed in relief, "Thank the Spirits, now maybe we can watch TV without someone talking."

"Shh," Jin hushed him. Zuko mumbled under his breath as they continued to watch TV.

* * *

><p>Sokka rummaged through the fridge, "Hmm...where is the meat," He whispered to himself.<p>

"Check the bottom shelf," Sokka hit his head on the shelf above him and groaned. He turned around to see Ty Lee bending over the table looking at him. "Did I scare you?"

He rubbed the sore spot on his head, "Yeah. What do you want Ty Lee? Please tell me Suki didn't tell you to seduce me again."

She shook her head, "No, I came here to talk to you."

"About what Ty?" He found a package of fresh bacon and instantly smiled. Sokka put the bacon on the table and shut the fridge.

"Well...doing this game again...it got me wondering...do you find me sexually appealing?" She asked.

Sokka sighed and grabbed a frying pan, "I'm not playing this game with you Ty."

"It's not a game...also, it's probably not a good idea to by frying bacon without clothes on," She pointed out.

He scoffed, "I think I know what I'm doing," Putting on the pan on the burner, he turned it on, but nothing happened. "What in the world?" He clicked on the burner again, but again, nothing. "Zuko!"

"What?"

"The burner isn't working!"

"And how is that my problem?"

"Would you help a friend out?" He screamed and ducked out of the way went a blast of fire came towards his head.

"How was that?"

"Come on Zuko!" They heard him sigh and walk into the kitchen. He looked at the burner, then to Sokka.

"You're an idiot Sokka." Zuko turned on the right burner and the flame came up under the burner he was trying to use. Sokka awkwardly laughed.

"Thanks Zuko." He grunted as he left the kitchen. Sokka smiled happily as he cut opened the package to the bacon. He looked up to see Ty Lee was still there. "Seriously Ty, you're still here?"

"Well, I'm partly here for what I asked...and now I want to see you cook bacon shirtless," Ty Lee told him.

"Yeah, whatever, I'll be perfectly fine," Sokka said in his most overly confident voice. Once the pan got hot enough, he put 3 strips in the middle of the pan. A smile grew on his face as the bacon started sizzle, though, he immediately cursed when it popped and some grease hit him in the chest. Sokka backed away immediately.

Ty Lee came around and put a protective screen over the bacon, "I'll cook it for you, since I'm wearing clothes. Like a smart person." She joked.

"Oh ha-ha, make fun of the half-naked guy," Sokka said. "So what did you want to talk about?" He asked, sitting on the opposite counter of the stove.

She turned back to him, "Do you find me sexually appealing?"

"I guess," He shrugged, "But I'm in a relationship with Suki."

"I'm not asking if you would be my boyfriend, I'm asking if you find me sexually appealing," Ty Lee repeat, in a more stern tone.

"Yeah." Sokka admitted.

Ty Lee smiled, "Okay, if there happened to be, well, I don't know, a situation where we could have sex...would you have sex with me?"

"I guess Ty Lee, but I don't see where this is going since you are lesbian," Sokka yawned.

"I'm not lesbian, I'm bi-sexual Sokka," She told him. "What if I told you Suki told me it's okay if you and I had sex because she messed with you and it's my birthday soon?"

His eye brows furrowed, "Suki said that?"

Ty Lee nodded, she turned around and pulled down her spandex booty shorts by her thumbs, revealing she wasn't wearing any underwear. "I need you to fill me with your big rod." His eyes went wide at the dirty talk and sudden nudity of the toned girl.

"Well if Suki said it was okay," Sokka got down on his knees before her.

"Sokka...Sokka...SOKKA!" Sokka immediately shook his head, coming out of his daydream. His sister stood by him with a pissed look on her face.

"Sorry, I was having a day dream," He was still at the fridge.

Katara shook her head in annoyance, "Yeah, I know." She took off her shirt, "You almost missed the fun." Sokka's eyes went wide as she took off her bra.

Sokka shot up in his bed, covered in sweat. He caught his breath as he look around him, making sure no one was in the room with him. Grabbing his phone, he called Suki. It rang a couple times before she answered, "Suki, did you tell Ty Lee that she could have sex with because her birthday is coming up?"

"Uh...no. Why do you ask Sokka?" Suki questioned, "Wait, did you have sex with her Sokka? You better not have or I'm going to rip your balls off."

"I didn't, I just had the worst dream. I'm making sure it was all a dream," He laid back in the bed. "When are you coming back?"

"I'll be back soon. Why, is there something else going on?" He didn't even dare tell her his dream about Katara.

"No."

"Okay, just go back to sleep. I love you." She told him.

"I love you too." He put down his phone and sighed. "No more meat before I go to sleep." Sokka pulled the covers over his head and went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>The sun was now setting at the house. Aang, Katara, Zuko and Jin were all on the couch watching TV. Toph and Ty Lee had taken a walk down on the beach while Sokka was still asleep. Zuko looked over at the 'broken up' couple. Katara's head was nuzzled up in Aang neck, both covered up with a blanket and her legs off to the right of him. "Aang." He looked over, "I thought you and Katara were broken up."<p>

"We are," He simply answered like it wasn't obvious.

"You sure about that?" Zuko asked. He nodded.

"Aang, he's trying to point out the fact that she is curled up with you, asleep and you both are covered up with a blanket," Jin told him.

Aang looked at Katara, then back at them, "Can you just give us a break? We just need some time to work things out...but it doesn't mean I won't let her do this."

"Just because you two had fights doesn't mean you should break up over it," Jin suggested, "I mean, Zuko and I had our problems and we stayed a couple and now are stronger."

He nodded, "I'll talk to her about it later."

"Or we can talk about it now," Katara said. Aang looked down to Katara.

Aang wasn't suspecting her to do this right now...or anything like this for that matter. He sighed, "Katara, I'm sorry. We should have stayed together and worked through our problems. I know you-"

"Yes."

"What?"

"You don't have to explain, I want to get back together." Katara kissed him. Jin smiled happily at the couple. Aang broke the kiss and hugged her. "I decided to make it a little easier on you," She whispered into his ear.

"You would have made it easier if you didn't wake up," He whispered back.

"I'm so happy for you two!" Jin smiled. "Aren't you happy Zuko?"

Zuko nodded, "Yeah, it's pretty great." Aang could tell that he already knew something was up.

Katara rubbed her eyes, "What time is it?"

"About 7."

She got up, "I should start dinner, do you want to help me Jin?" The other girl nodded and they both went into the kitchen. Zuko looked over at Aang.

"You two got back together before didn't you?" Zuko asked.

Aang pulled at his shirt collar, "I have no idea what you're talking about. Katara and I just got back together."

"Aang, don't bullshit me. If Toph were here, she would have called you out on it while you did the fake apology," He said, "You and Katara got back together after The Southern Raiders, didn't you?"

He gave up, "Yes...it was just that...she wore that revealing dress...that face paint...it was...just hot. I don't know how I couldn't resist."

"It's fine Aang," Zuko sat up more in the seat, "I can understand why you wanted to keep it on the down low. If you want, we can keep quiet about it if you want us to."

Aang shook his head, "No, I think it's good for us to be open about it. It will make it easier instead of us running around everyone's back. We can actually do couple stuff together again."

"Like have sex and not have to be secretive about it?"

"Exactly." They both laughed.

* * *

><p>Zach, Abby and Suki sat in the living room at his house, waiting for Teo to show up. Zita came down the stairs, doing her make-up. "Hey Zach, thanks for last night. You're really something." Abby covered her ears and gagged a little at the thought of her brother having sex.<p>

"You're welcome," Zach laughed awkwardly. She gave him a kiss and closed her small make-up kit.

"We have some big celebrities coming tonight, so I'm going to be there late. But we'll hook up tomorrow, okay?"

He nodded, "Okay, sounds good to me, have fun."

"See ya everyone," She waved as she left the house. Once she opened the door, a kid stood there with a giant box. "Zach, there's someone here for you." Zita moved past him and he went inside.

"Teo! What's up man?" Abby and Suki turned towards Zach's guest. He had dark hair like Aang and Zuko, but shorter and spiked up in a 45 degree angle. He wore orange goggles on his neck and a band t-shirt with some cargo shorts. He was almost as tall as Zach and could even be mistaken for his brother. "Teo, this is my sister Abby," He pointed to the brunette, "And that's Suki."

Teo tore his eyes away from Abby and back to Zach, "Where do you want this set-up man?"

"Um, just bring it up to my room." Teo started up the stairs while Zach shut the door. "What do you think of him?"

Abby shrugged her shoulders, "He's kind of cute."

"Kind of?" Suki asked a little stunned, "He's a catch. If he's anything like your brother, you should get yourself a piece."

Zach laughed at Suki's messed up comment, "Go talk to him Abby, we'll be right up." She sighed and climbed the stairs, leaving Zach and Suki alone. "Suki...I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What about Zach?"

"Well...about earlier...I think I like you," He confessed.

"Oh..." She was caught off guard a little, "Hun, I'm with Sokka and you're with Zita. It wouldn't work out with us. Plus, I've already gotten in trouble with straying off with other guys and I don't want that kind of stuff happening again, you know?" Zach nodded sadly. "Everything will be fine, you have Zita, she has a much better body than me anyways and is willing to let you have sex with her, you're in a great position."

He took a deep breath, "Yeah, but I don't think she wants something serious, ya know?"

"That's why you have to tell her that you want to be with her, if she gave you up, that would be the biggest mistake of her life. Like I said before, if I wasn't with Sokka, I would definitely be all over you." Suki told him.

Zach laughed, "Thanks Suki."

"Anytime Zach, here, I'll give you a little something." She gave him a kiss. He was taken back a little, but his hands went to her hips as she deepened the kiss a little. Suki bit down on his lip and pulled away from him until his lip left her teeth. "There, now, let's go to the two up there." Suki climbed the stairs while Zach stayed frozen for a second.

"That was amazing," He said to himself and followed her upstairs. When they came into the room, Teo was explaining to Abby, in a weak voice, obviously nervous around his sister, about what exactly Zach was getting.

He smiled, "Good to see you two are getting along. What do you have for me Teo?"

"Well, I got you an Alien ware-like desktop. It's got all the features of a classic gaming computer, with clear enough audio that you can hear someone reload their gun from the other side of the map, and of course speakers that make it sound like you're actually at a concert." Teo explained, "In a nutshell, I've got you the ultimate computer."

"How did you do all of that Teo?" Zach asked.

He shrugged, "I'm a genius. It comes easy to me. Usually stuff like this isn't possible for some people...but then again, not all geniuses in the world are also Air Benders. So I guess I'm one in a million."

"Wait, you're an Air Bender?" Suki interrupted.

"Yeah, I'm not yet a Master, but soon I will. I'm going to become the second youngest Air Bending master in history." Teo told her.

Suki smiled, "What if I told you I'm friends with the youngest master?"

Teo nearly dropped the equipment, "You're friends with _the _Avatar?" She nodded, "You _have_ to let me meet him, please!"

"Of course, Zach knows him too. We could go over there sometime. I'm sure he would love to meet his fans," She joked.

"Thank you so much, you have no clue what that means to me," He smiled, "I might not actually have to charge Zach for this super computer."

"About that, could we talk about that Teo...like out in the hallway?" He got up and followed Zach out of the room.

"Okay, so how much is this going to be?" Zach sucked in a breath, knowing the damage was going to be high.

Teo calculated in his head, "About $1000."

Zach groaned, "A thousand? Damn man."

He shrugged, "That's a good price since just an Alien ware computer costs about 2 thousand." Zach nodded, thinking of something, then he looked up at his sister, remembering why he brought her here.

"What if I can make a deal with you?" Zach asked, "Will you give me a discount or even not having me pay?"

Teo laughed, "That has to be a pretty good deal for me not to charge you man. What do you have in mind?"

He turned Teo around, "You get to go out with my sister." His eyes went wide as he stared at the busty brunette taking to Suki. "I will give you money for a date and you two can anywhere. She's looking for a boyfriend."

"You're just messing with me aren't you?" Teo asked, "There is no way a girl like _that _would ever go out with someone like _me_."

"I wouldn't mess with you man, she's interested in you." Zach gave him a reassuring pat on the back, "She actually wants to give you a chance...well as long as we can work a deal with this computer."

Teo turned to him, "If I can have 3 guaranteed dates with your sister, the whole thing will only cost $200."

He smiled, "Looks like we have a deal then. Oh, make sure you're yourself, no being Mr. Badass, like you tried with Star in high school."

"I know, I know...do you really think I can actually be with your sister though Zach?"

"Of course man, I wouldn't want anyone to my possible future brother-in-law," He joked.

"Your brother-in-law? You really think I have that much of a chance?" Teo questioned.

"I don't know, that's up to you man, I'll go get your money," Zach went downstairs as Teo continued to stare at Abby. Her emerald orbs caught his and she gave him a smile. He felt his knees go weak, but took a deep breath and walked back to the computer.

* * *

><p>Aang and Katara sat on the porch of the house, holding hands and enjoying the stars that just started showing up across the sky. "Everything's perfect," Katara sighed happily, "We're officially back together, as soon as Zuko takes his throne, no more world problems and we still have two months until College. Nothing can ruin this moment."<p>

"Don't speak too fast, Toph is coming," Aang told her, noticing the petite Earth Bender coming up the drive way with Ty Lee.

"Hey Twinkle Toes, think fast," Toph shouted as she bent a chuck of Earth at Aang, which he deflected with a column of earth in front of them.

Aang sighed as he stood up, "Toph, please don't start this. I don't really want to fight right now."

She laughed, "Are you scared a girl will beat you?"

"No, I just don't want to."

"But I will," Katara interjected. She stood up, "Come on Toph, let's do this."

Toph smiled as Ty Lee moved away from her, "Oh Sweetness, I'm going to spank you as hard as Twinkles probably did when you two had sex."

"Actually him and I are back together," She happily announced and narrowly missed a rock going past her head.

"Blah blah blah," Toph mocked, "I don't care, fight me."

Aang leaned in by Katara's ear, "Earth benders are the complete opposites of Air Benders, they like head on attacks, use her own abilities against her." She nodded and looked around for some water. Katara ducked another rock.

"Are you going to bore me to defeat?" Toph yelled. Katara remembered she could get water from the grass below her.

'_Use her own abilities against her_,' Katara thought in her head, she bent the grass and shot it at Toph, an attack that Toph saw coming and bent a wall of Earth up in front of her, but the water whips went around the wall, pulling Toph's legs out from underneath her. Her forehead smacked into the wall of rock, she slowly slid down the wall. She jumped up for joy into Aang's arms, "I beat her!"

"Well, you are the girlfriend of the Avatar," Aang gave her a kiss as Ty Lee tried to help her girlfriend up.

**-SDB**


	8. Skinny Dipping

Sokka came down stairs to see everyone around the TV, "Hey, what's everyone doing?"

"We're watching TV? What does it look like Snoozles?" Toph asked, facing 4 feet away from the TV.

He sat down on the couch and he saw Katara curled up next to Aang, "Wait, aren't you two still on a break or whatever?"

Katara and Aang both nervously laughed, "Yeah about that..."

"They've been secretly together for a while now," Ty Lee happily told Sokka, "They've also been having sex without us knowing!"

"Ty! What the hell!" Katara exclaimed.

"Was I not supposed to tell him about that?"

Katara blinked a couple times, wondering if she was serious, "No...you weren't...and how did you even know that Aang and I were having sex?"

"You aren't exactly silent," Toph interjected, "It's hard not to know when Ty Lee is like a ninja and I see with vibrations."

"Why didn't you tell any of us?" Sokka questioned, "I'm your own brother for crying out loud and you couldn't tell me that you and Aang were back together?"

"It's not like we told everyone except you Sokka," Katara fought with her brother, "We wanted to keep it quiet since we had just broke up and we had to work out our problems. The only other person who knew was Mom."

Sokka's jaw dropped, "AND you got to talk to Mom? This day is totally unfair. Why didn't you come and get me? Maybe I wanted to see Mom."

"Sokka, just...ugh," Katara rubbed her eyes, "Can we continue this later? You're giving me a headache."

Zuko yawned, "I'm going to sleep, Good night guys." He struggled to get off the couch and Jin helped him up, giving him his crutches. They all told him good night as they went up the stairs.

"I think we'll join them," Toph announced, getting up also. "Come on Ty...we have a little game to play."

"Is it going to be fun?" She asked, following the blind girl.

"When are our games not fun?"

Aang and Katara sat awkwardly alone with Sokka by them. "I think we're going to the beach, we'll see you later Sokka." Aang shot up, grabbing Katara's hand.

Sokka seemed to be faster than him, "Oh no," He moved in front of the door. "I don't trust you two anymore, how do I know you haven't lied to me before?"

"Sokka, stop being a cry baby," Katara sighed, "It was one secret. We have no more."

"Also, you should probably get out of the way of the door, Suki's coming up the drive way and she's going to hit you with the door," Aang told him.

He chuckled, "Sure, that's what you want me to believe and then you're going to leave and-AH!" The door knocked him in the back of his head and he fell to the ground.

"I told you."

Suki popped her head through the cracked door way, "Sokka, what are you doing in front of the door?"

"He's trying to stop us from going to the beach because he's mad at us for not telling him we were secretly dating," Katara told her.

"Ha! I knew it!" Suki exclaimed. "But why don't we all just go for a midnight swim? I'll make sure Sokka doesn't butt in on you two."

"I'm right here," He mumbled against the floor. She stepped inside, shutting the door behind.

"I know you are, get up and get some swim trunks." Aang looked at Katara and they both were let down, hoping to get some more alone time.

* * *

><p>Zach happily strode towards the club with Teo and Abby behind him, both of them were awkwardly quiet. He was hoping to get Abby to spend more time alone with Teo so he would finally get her off his back so he could continue living his life. The first part of his plan was to get both of them hammered so they could loosen up and the only place that would serve him free alcohol would be Zita's club. "Come on you two," Zach smiled, "You're acting like it's so horrible to be around each other." Teo blushed and hid his face as his sister angrily sighed.<p>

"Shut up Zach." She told him. They arrived at the club and there was a huge line going down the street, not counting all the paparazzi. "Zach, there's no way we're getting in. They'll surely card both Teo and I if there is so many people tonight, especially with all the publicity the club is getting tonight."

Zach still confidently strode up the red carpet that was laid out on the walkway, Teo and Abby behind him. The bouncer stopped him, "Whoa buddy, you have to be on the list to get in here tonight."

"I'm on the list under VIPs, Zach." He told him.

The man scanned the list, "I don't see a Zach."

"One second," Zach gave him a smile as he pulled out his phone, calling Zita. "Hey...we're outside...okay."

"We should go Zach," Abby whispered. Zita came out of the front door.

"Hey, they can come in," She told the bouncer. He let them past, eyeing both Abby and Teo, noticing they seemed a little too young to be in the club. She and Zach shared a small kiss, "What are you doing here? I thought you were setting up your computer thingy."

He leaned in, "I want to get them a little tipsy so they start talking and hopefully get together."

She smiled, "Sure thing. It will be a fun break from the celebrities. If I get hit on by another person from Ashton Kutcher's posse, I'm going to explode." Zita saw Teo looking around the club, "Hey, I'm Zita, the club owner."

"Uh, I'm Teo," He shook her hand.

"Go ahead and head up to the VIP section, no one is really there anymore since everyone's on the dance floor. There shouldn't be a bouncer there, but on the rare occurrence there is, tell them Zita sent you." She told the Air Bender. He nodded and he and Abby went off, past all of the dancing celebrities.

"Could we talk about something?" Zach asked.

"Sure, what's going on?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Um...how serious are we?"

Her eyebrows furrowed, "What do you mean?"

"I...I don't know what we are...I know we have sex and all that. But what are we?" Zach asked again.

She shrugged, "I guess we're just having sex for the time being."

"What if I wanted to be more than that? Like you and I could be boyfriend and girlfriend." Zach said. "I just thought since we've been having sex that something would come out of it."

"I thought you told everyone we weren't together and just having sex," Zita brought up.

"It's because I didn't want to scare you off by saying that we were together..." Zach explained, "If it were possible...could we at least try this out?"

He felt his heart drop when she laughed, expecting her to shove his feelings back in his face, "I just assumed we were together Zach. Of course I want to be with you." Zita kissed him, "Why else would I let you drink for free at my club?"

Zach smiled, "You're the best."

"Yeah, yeah, now act like a boyfriend so these guys know I'm taken," She challenged. He roughly grabbed her ass, making her yelp.

"How's that?"

* * *

><p>Suki smiled sinfully as she pulled at the back of her bikini top. "You all are chicken. It's better to just be free." Katara admired her healing work on the back of the now naked Suki, but looked away when she started cart wheeling backwards. "Check out what Ty Lee taught me to do."<p>

"Did she also teach you how to-" A water whip came and smack Sokka in the back of the head, "OW! Why did you do that Katara?"

"I know where that was going and I don't approve." Katara told him.

Suki stopped by Sokka, "Come on Sokka, be naked with me."

"Suki, my little sister is here..."

"By a couple minutes!" Katara nearly shouted.

"Katara, don't look," Suki smiled and pulled down Sokka's trunks. He instantly covered himself up. She frowned, "Sokka, come on. Katara isn't going to be looking at you."

She looked over at Aang, "You know that my main nightmare is losing you...well, that nightmare has been replaced with this..." He chuckled lightly as Suki pulled Sokka towards the suspiciously warm waters of the ocean. She smiled as she watched Suki playfully jump on Sokka's back and they fell into the water. "Will we ever be that kind of cute couple?" Katara asked.

He shrugged, "I thought we were already cute."

"Well, I wanted to look cute like that." They watched as they got back up and she kissed him on the lips and embraced each other. "We should go skinny dipping with them...well...not like by them...because I'm sure my brother would get all awkward."

Aang got up with his Air Bending, "Then let's go." He stripped off his shorts and she got up, stripping off her bikini. "Here," He opened his arms to her and she held him. "You might want to hold your breath once we get to the water." Aang again used his Air Bending and shot them through the air, arching towards the deep waters of the ocean. She screamed with joy as they tore through the air and came towards the water. Knowing she wouldn't get a chance to breathe anything in before they came to the water, Aang put his mouth against hers as they hit the water. Katara quickly bent a water bubble big enough for both their heads.

"I could have done this you know," She smiled.

"Then where would be the cuteness in that?" Aang kissed her and they floated up towards the top. Once their heads broke water, Suki cheered.

"I give it a 9, it would have been a 10, but you did make a big splash at the end," Suki joked. Aang and Katara smiled, they swam to where they could actually feel the sand beneath their feet. Aang held the back of her body against the front of his and kissed the nape of her neck.

"You look so beautiful Katara," He whispered.

She smiled, "You're only saying that because I'm naked."

"Well that does have something to do with it, but seeing you in your natural element and under the glow of the moon light..." He trailed off. "I'm going to miss this..."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"When we go to college, we have to head upstate, away from Ember Island. I'm going to miss being able to lie in my bed with you...also that sexy Painted Lady costume...Spirits. I didn't want to stop making love to you..." Katara blushed as she felt him harden against her back.

"I'll bring the costume with us to college and we can stay in your dorm room, it won't be a problem Aang," She smiled, "We don't have to go to college if we don't want to, we can just get started with our life."

He rested his chin on her shoulder, "I know, but the author of this wants to make another story off of us in school..."

Her eye brows furrowed, "What did you say?"

"I said that I really want a normal life, as long as I want," Aang said, "What did you think I said?"

"Something about an author..."

He paused for a moment, "Huh, I guess I have to annunciate better." A bright light came from on top of the hill that led to the street. "Oh shit. We need to go." A spotlight from a cop car illuminated them. "Oh no..."

"Get away from the woman and come out of the water with your hands up," A voice boomed out of a speaker on the car.

Aang looked down and awkwardly laughed, "Can you give me a minute? I don't want to be pointing at anyone..."

* * *

><p>Zach and Zita watched with smiles on their faces while Abby and Teo danced together. It was a slow paced song, so Abby had her arms loosely around his neck and Teo's hands barely on her hips. They were both a little tipsy, she mainly leaned against him for support. "So you have no problem with this?" Zita asked. "I mean, she's your little sister...well, step sister, and she's drunk dancing with your best friend...and she might possibly be sucking him off tonight."<p>

Zach laughed as he sipped his drink, "Teo wouldn't even think about lying a finger on my sister without knowing it's okay with her consent. As long as she's okay with him, I don't care." Abby leaned in and kissed Teo on the lips, taking Teo by surprise and Zach and Zita smiling even wider, "He'll be a nice change of pace for Abby. She usually dates alpha dudes, but Teo is well...a door mat." She chuckled at his joke. "Someone that won't cheat her, someone that will treat her like she deserves to be treated..."

"Like a princess?"

"No, a worn out whore...of course a princess," She shoved him and he put his arm around her. "In our relationship, who is the alpha?"

"Who do you think?" She challenged.

Zach smiled, "Of course it's you. I just thought I would ask just for kicks. I know my place in the relationship."

"Good...but it doesn't hurt to sometimes take control," She grinned. Zita shifted in the seat, laying her head against his shoulder, "You know, never mind the alpha thing, sometimes I want to be held by my boyfriend."

"Hey," Abby stumbled a little bit when she came over, "Can we go back to your house? I'm really tired...also Teo is staying the night."

Zach checked his watch, "You two can go back to the house, I'm going to stay here with Zita."

"That's probably not a good idea Zach," Zita warned him, "Two drunk minors, one as attractive as your sister and a computer nerd, that's a rape scenario just waiting to be printed on tomorrow's paper. You need to help them. I'll be at your house after the high profile guests leave."

He sighed as he stood up, "Fine." Zach gave Zita a kiss, "See you tonight. Come on Love Birds, let's get you home. Are you able to walk on your own two feet?" Abby laughed and shook her head, "Just perfect. How about you Teo?"

"I think I can make it," He yawned and rubbed his eyes, then put on his goggles. "Do I look more bad ass with these on?"

Both girls laughed, "What did I tell you about trying to be Mr. Bad Ass? I'll see you tonight Zita." He picked his sister up bridal style and started to leave.

"Be sure to go through the back door, you don't want the paparazzi taking pictures of you carrying a drunk girl out of the club," Zita told him as he left.

"Why can't things ever just be simple?"

* * *

><p>Katara sighed as she lightly hit her head against the metal bars. They were charged with indecent exposure and disturbing the peace. Apparently even Aang's Avatar status wasn't enough to get them off with a warning. Suki and Katara were in a separate cell from the boys on the other side of the police station and they were starting to worry. Since Katara was a Water Bender, they were put in a full metal cell, barely given any water so she couldn't Water Bend. "Katara, you need to just sit down and relax." Suki tried calming her friend.<p>

"Relax? Suki, we now have criminal records, all because we just went skinny dipping...what kind of world is this when we're arrested for skinny dipping...when NO ONE WAS AROUND!" Katara yelled between the bars at the guards, even though none were in the closed off section. "AND WHERE'S OUR ONE PHONE CALL! LAST TIME I CHECKED, EVEN PEOPLE CHARGED WITH MURDER GET ONE PHONE CALL!"

"Katara, please, you need to calm down." Suki placed her hand on her shoulder.

"CALM? I'M COMPLETELY CALM!" She yelled. "Now our Dad is going to kill us because we were caught skinning dipping on Ember Island. There goes our scholarships…our status as heroes...everything." She slid down against the bars until she was sitting.

"Everything is going to be okay Katara, the boys will figure something out, I even bet right now, they have come up with a plan."

* * *

><p>"PLEASE LET US OUT!" Sokka yelled, "I DON'T WANT TO BE BUTT RAPED!" Aang just rolled his eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>"Plus, they can only keep us here for so long. They're probably going to figure out that they can't really charge us with anything," Suki smiled. "Even though they thought we were getting raped…"<p>

Katara sighed, "I just wish we didn't have to wear these horrible red prison outfits...I already feel like a prisoner." Suki look at their clothes, it was true, they were disgusting clothes. They both were given them since their swimming gear wasn't going to keep them warm. The shirts were 3 sizes too large and tied with a maroon sash with matching pants. "I hope Aang is okay."

"He'll be fine Katara." Suki assured her, "He did nothing...well, except resist arrest when he wouldn't get out of the water."

"Well...he had a hard on and didn't want to come out of the water and be arrested erect." Suki laughed and Katara lightly chucked at the situation. "Suki, after everything...how can you and Sokka be a cute couple?"

"What do you mean?"

"When you and Sokka went running to the water, you two were so happy and cheerful...I was talking to Aang about how cute you two were as a couple...I want him and I to be like that." Katara said, "How can him and I be that way?"

Suki smiled, "Katara, you have no idea how cute you and Aang are together."

"We are?"

"Of course, where do you think Sokka and I became so cute together? We followed you and Aang. Without you two together...it kind of splits the group up. Sokka and I would be on your side, Zuko and Jin would be with Aang. I don't know about Toph and Ty Lee...they would probably be on both sides. You're the main couple in our group and we all follow you two...well, except for Toph and Ty Lee...they're on their own page." Suki explained. "You and Aang are your own type of cute, like when you fall asleep on him on the couch or something like that."

Katara smiled, thinking back on her relationship with Aang, "Thanks Suki, you're a true best friend...even if you did try to sleep with Aang..."

"It's not my fault," She exhaled, "It's not like I wanted to...but then again...I wouldn't complain if I had to..." Suki joked. They heard the hallway door open and they both immediately shot up.

"They're down there, 8th cell on the right." They heard the officer say. None of them could see who was coming down the walkway, but Katara didn't have a good feeling about it. Once the steps got closer, Katara took a sigh of relief. Jin stopped in front of their cells, she was dressed in red silk pajama bottoms and one of Zuko's shirts.

"You two have better had gone on a murdering rampage and raped their corpses to get me up right now," Jin grumbled.

"We're so sorry Jin, but did you come to bail us out?" Katara asked.

Jin rubbed her eye and nodded, "Yeah, I've also came to get this all erased since Zuko gave me the authority to." She held up a small document with Zuko's signature on it. "I guess I should be excited since this is the first time I actually have been issued powers for something."

"Thank you so much Jin, we owe you big time," Suki thanked the sleepy girl.

She nodded, "You're damn right you do."

"How did you know about us being here anyways?"

"Aang called Zuko with his one phone call, since Zuko's injured right now, he sent me." Jin explained, "But enough chit chat. I'm going to talk to the officers and get you all out of here so I can get some sleep."

"Thank you again Jin," Katara repeated, "How about tomorrow night we can have a big girls slumber party?"

Jin laughed, "Yeah, I'll hold you up to that..."

* * *

><p>Teo passed out on Zach's couch once they got into his house. He shut the door behind him with his foot and took Abby to his spare bedroom. "You're so great Teo..." He heard his sister mumble in her sleep. Zach smiled, knowing that he had made the right choice in a guy for her. "You have such a nice body..." She mumble again. He sustained a laugh as he set his sister down on the bed and tucked her in. The moon light glowed through the window on the brunette and he smiled. Abby might be a pain in the ass for him sometimes, but he knew he would always love his sister. Zach shut the door quietly behind him and went to his room, excited to play on his new computer. He turned on the screen and smiled widely at the nice screen and started to set everything up. Zach grabbed his favorite computer game and frowned, remembering he had to install in on his new computer, which meant he would have to wait a while until he could actually play.<p>

Zach put in the first disc and rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes. "Zach..." He looked over and saw his sister standing in the doorway.

"Abby, what are you doing up? I just put you to sleep." Zach asked as she came over to him.

"I didn't have a good dream."

"Really? Because it sounded like a good one when I put you to bed," He laughed. Abby crawled into his lap, confusing him a little. She rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his back. "What are you doing?"

"Sleeping with you," She replied, "Like we use to when we were younger."

"Yeah, but now it kind of seems creepy," He told her, but her grip around him remained tight.

She yawned, "You want me to keep hanging out with Teo so you can keep your discount for your computer? Then you'll shut up and let me sleep with you."

"You're only doing it because of the deal I have with him?" Zach asked.

Abby shook her head, "No, but I will break it off just to spite you. Now shut up, I'm trying to go back to sleep."

"Wait, before you do, are you actually going to go out with Teo?"

She was silent for a little bit, "We'll see."

He smiled, "Good night Abby."

* * *

><p>Katara happily ran into Aang's arms and Suki with Sokka. "Thank the Spirits she came when she did, I thought I was going to get butt raped." Sokka held his girlfriend tighter.<p>

"Sokka, we shared a cell alone, the only person who would could would be me...and I'm already sleeping with you sister, so I'm good on the sex part," Katara nudged him. "I'm just kidding."

She kissed him, "I was worried about what would happen to us. Thank the Spirits for Zuko."

Jin's tired eyes narrowed, "What am I? Chopped liver?"

An officer came out with a couple evidence bags, "I guess you guys are lucky to have ties with the King. Here are your clothes and other confiscated items." Katara opened hers up and grabbed her phone, noticing she had missed calls from her Father and a couple texts.

"I wonder why my Dad called." She said as they all left the building.

"Probably because of this," Jin nodded towards all the paparazzi at the bottom of the stairs of the jail.

"Oh no..."

**-SDB**


	9. Gossip News

_Welcome to Gossip News, I'm your host Madison Taylor. Now the breaking news that has just came in, Avatar Aang and his long term girlfriend Katara Aqua were released from Ember Island lock up. Why you may ask? Our sources say 'indecent exposure'! In case you just missed that, The Avatar and his girlfriend were caught _naked_ in public! What were the two doing? Reportedly they were swimming with their long time friends and fellow heroes Sokka and Suki. But don't worry fellow fan girls, our favorite hottie and pretty gal didn't stay in the slammer for too long. The new Queen herself came down and sprung them. I guess it's good to have ties to royalty like that. We will keep you updated on what is happening with the Avatar and his fellow friends all day. If you haven't downloaded our Gossip News app and want to be up to date with the latest news, do it now, it's free! Anyways, in other news, another boring day for all you Belibers…_

Toph changed the channel in disgust, "Ugh, the boy has his own made up name? Damn that's wrong. What are we watching now Ty Lee?"

"You changed the input setting on the TV," Ty Lee told her.

Toph sighed and handed the remote over to her, "Why do I have the remote in the first place?" Ty Lee shrugged and changed the TV back.

* * *

><p>Katara and Sokka sat on the bed around her phone, "…what were you two thinking?! Indecent exposure?! Disturbing the Peace?! What is wrong with you two?!"<p>

"Sorry Dad," They both replied in a monotone voice.

"Sorry?! That's all?! I've had reporters and paparazzi outside my house for the past 5 hours, wondering if I wanted to comment on my Daughter's wild naked night!" Hakoda yelled. "When you both get back, you are SO grounded!"

"Dad, all this will blow over soon enough," Katara tried to calm her father. "Plus, we can't even get out of the house. They have set up camp in front of our house and we can't even get down the hill."

They heard their Father sigh on the other side of the phone, "What were you all doing out there anyways?"

"Suki suggested that we skinny dip and when we did, we were having too much fun and they thought we were raping the girls." Sokka told him.

He was silent, "I don't even want to know what types of sounds you all were making for them to think you were sexually assaulting the girls, but you should stop doing that."

"We're truly sorry Dad," Katara said. "We just wanted to be normal teenagers for once. I mean, you've done stupid things when you were a kid right?"

Their Father fell silent again, "I didn't have a spotlight placed on me like you all, so you need to be careful of what you're all doing. You two need to keep your clothes on and not have sex without a condom, okay?"

"Yes Dad."

"I don't want to see either of you on the news again walking out of a police station again, got it?"

"Yes Dad."

"Okay, I'll see you two when you get back." Hakoda hung up and they both laid back on the bed.

"I still blame this on you," Sokka told her. Katara smacked him on the head, "What was that for?"

"It's your fault that we got caught! If you didn't come along and be a little baby about the little lie we told, then we wouldn't have been arrested and you wouldn't have cried and bitched about being raped in the showers." Katara argued with him, grabbing her phone and getting off the bed.

"So you would be totally fine with someone shoving their dick up your ass?" Sokka asked.

Katara turned to Sokka, "Number 1, I'm a girl; no one in a woman's prison has a dick…that's why they're called woman. They would most likely use the other hole Sokka. And Number 2, the only other person there in the cell with you was Aang and I would rather him then someone else putting it in my butt."

"This is the weirdest conversation I've ever walked in on," Aang said, making the other two turn to him. "If I have a say in it, could I have Katara? I think it would be a little less awkward."

She rolled her eyes and walked over to Aang, "So what did Gyatso say?"

"He's not too happy, but he's glad that I'm not in any serious trouble. He got rid of the media a couple hours ago," Aang told her. "How did your Father take it?"

"It could have gone better, but for now, he's not too happy about it," Katara said.

Sokka sat back on his bed, "So what are we going to do now? We're probably going to be trapped in the house for like a week."

"Well…we're going to have to face them at one point. They aren't going to leave until they get a story." Aang said. "Or we can just go through them."

Sokka's eye brows knitted together, "Go through them? You mean like go past them…or literally go through them?"

Katara and Aang both turned to him, "Did you really just ask that Sokka? Yes Sokka…we are literally going to go through them…"

"How am I suppose to know? Aang has those weird abilities. Maybe he had one where we could go through them like Spirits." Sokka suggested.

She pinched the bridge of her nose, "Remind me never try to have an intelligent conversation with you Sokka."

"Anyways, I think the best thing to do is just deal with it now so that we can actually get out of here for the day," Aang said. He took her hand, "Come on." They went down the stairs and he saw Zuko, Jin, Toph and Ty Lee on the couch.

"Don't go getting yourself arrested again Aang, I don't want to have Jin go down to the station," Zuko joked.

He narrowed his eyes, "Why don't you do something other than lying on the couch? You could have just let a healer take care of that for you."

"Yeah, but the doctor said if I get it healed, my chances of reinjuring my leg are higher than letting it heal naturally." Zuko countered.

"Oh for the love of the Spirits, Katara, could you just heal his knee while I go try to get rid of the people outside?" She nodded and went into the kitchen to get water. "See? Problem solved. Now do something you lazy King." Zuko flipped him off as Aang left. As soon as Aang came outside, the cameras started going off. He sighed as he walked over to the group of 'reporters'. "Can we get this over with so you all can leave us alone?"

"Avatar! Avatar!" The group started yelling, trying to get their questions answered first. One girl stuck her mic out ahead of the others. "Avatar Aang, is it true about the rumors that you and Katara had broken up?"

"Katara and I had a rough patch, but we've worked through it and aren't planning on splitting up for a very long time," Aang told her, "Next question."

"Avatar Aang! Vicki Vale with Gossip News, is it true that you took out the Southern Raiders?" The reporter asked.

He nodded, "Yes, I did destroy the Southern Raider's hideout to end their terrorization of Ember Island so the citizens of this island can live in peace."

Another reporter stuck their mic to him, "Avatar Aang, what do you think of the economy? What are you going to do about it?"

"That's up to my friend, King Zuko, not me." Aang explained.

"Are the rumors about you hooking up with a man in a steam house true?"

"What? No." Aang answered, "I am very much into woman."

"So it was a woman then?"

He sighed, "No, there was no steam room, no man, no woman, nothing."

"What about the allegations that you have had man on man sexual relations with Sokka while Katara and Suki engaged in sexual relations also?"

Aang face palmed, "No comment. Is there any questions here that aren't asking if I'm gay?"

"Are you bi-sexual?" Aang groaned, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Teo rubbed his eyes and groaned at the pain in his head. The smell of eggs filled the house. He got up from the couch and made his way into the kitchen to see Zita making breakfast. She looked over her shoulder and smiled, "Hey there Computer Nerd. How do you feel?"<p>

"I feel like someone took a baseball bat to my head, what happened last night?" He asked, sitting at the table that was in the kitchen.

She took out the plates from Zach's cupboards. "Do you remember anything?" He shook his head and laid it on the table. "Well…once Zach brought you to the club, you and Abby proceeded to get drunk, dance and even started swapping some spit."

His head shot up, "Her and I kissed?"

"Yep. Then you two started doing it in the bathroom stall and I had to kick you out because you two were making too much noise." She smiled as she put some eggs on the plate.

"You're kidding me…"

"Of course," Zita laughed and put his plate down and grabbed him a fork. He let out a sigh of relief. She put the fork down in front of him. "If you didn't get that drunk, you probably would have been able to sleep with Abby."

Teo shook his head, "I don't want to have a one night stand with her. I want a relationship with her."

"I know, I'm just stating facts," She put some on a plate for herself and grabbed her coffee off the counter to sit at the table by Teo.

"Did you even sleep here last night?" He asked, sprinkling his eggs with pepper and salt.

Zita shook her head, "I haven't even slept. Too many needy celebs stayed until like 5 in the morning. Then I ran over to the 'Hot Java' to grab me some coffee," She took a long drink. Once she put the cup down she smacked her lips in satisfaction, "Keeps me going until tonight."

"Isn't 'Hot Java' the place where the girls dress in the incredible short red shorts and white tops?" Teo asked. She nodded, "I never would have thought a girl would go there by choice."

"Think of it this way, if a girl wants to flaunt her body to get more sales, all power to them. Every girl is beautiful in their own way, I just happen to like to buy coffee from girls that couldn't solve a math problem to save their lives, but have nice asses." Zita told him.

"You're bi?"

"On a good day," She joked. "What's wrong with another girl just saying another girl is attractive? Or that she has a smack-able booty?"

"I'm sure every girl loves to hear that," Teo got up from the table, "Does Zach have any Orange Juice?"

"Top Shelf," Zach told him while walking into the kitchen, he only had long pajama bottoms on. He yawned and ran his hands over his buzzed head, "Why are you two up so early? And why aren't you in my bed?" He gave Zita a kiss before going over to the stove.

"I just got here," Zita said, "I thought I would make you breakfast since I'm still up. Plus, I'm too wired to sleep right now."

He shot her a look over his shoulder, "Who said we would be sleeping?"

Teo grabbed a glass, "Please none of your gross flirting in front of me."

"Oh relax Teo," Zach sat down by Zita with his plate and a fork, "You got some last night so you should be happy."

"I made out with your step sister when I was drunk, so what? It doesn't mean we are going out or anything," Teo sat back down at the table. "She probably thinks it was a mistake or something."

Zach shook his head, "That's where you're wrong buddy. She told me last night that she actually likes you. Ask her out tonight, I'll even give you money."

"I don't know man…what if she still rejects me?"

He sighed, "I swear to the Spirits you don't listen. How about to gain you some courage, we can introduce you to your idol, The Avatar."

"He's not my idol…but I want to meet him…" Teo mumbled a little bit.

"I don't think that will be a good idea Zach," Zita told him, "Check this out." She pulled out her iPhone and pulled up the latest video on 'Gossip News'.

_Welcome back to Gossip News, I'm your host as usual, Madison Taylor. After the arrest of Avatar Aang, his 'girlfriend', her brother and his girlfriend, Avatar Aang came out of his house and spoke to the press. Once he started, he dropped a huge bomb on our reporter Vicky Vale and revealed he was GAY! To the rumors of him hooking up with her brother at the beach, he has yet to comment further. So has Aang been covering his true side with Katara and hooking up with the brother in secret? Who knows, we'll keep you posted._

"Aang said he was gay?" Zach rhetorically asked. "That's doesn't sound right."

"They probably took his words out of context, but he's probably not having the best day right now." Zita said. "Maybe tomorrow."

He got up, "I'm sure they're fine."

* * *

><p>Toph clutched her sides as she laughed. "I knew it," She barely choked out between fits of laughter. "I wasn't expecting Meat Head to be gay with you, but I knew it."<p>

"Aang isn't gay Toph. They took his words out of context…horribly." Katara told her.

"Whatever you say," Toph wiped her sightless eyes. "So Aang…are you going to accidently tell them that your 'cover girlfriend' can has a dick or something?" A quick blast of Air from Aang shot Toph off the couch and into the wall. "If I wasn't finding this so hilarious, I would kill you Twinkles."

Aang rubbed his eyes, "Whatever Toph, I just don't need this right now." There was a knock at the door, "If that's the reporters, I'm going to send them down the hill," Aang growled as he got up. He walked over to the door and opened it to see Zach, Zita and someone else with them with a star struck gaze. "Oh, it's just you two…and a friend."

"Mind if we come in?" Zach asked. Aang moved to the side and they came in, the teen he didn't know just looking around the house with an amazed look on his face. "Thanks, this is Teo by the way, he's an Air Bender like you…also a huge fan."

Aang held his hand out to Teo, "Well it's nice to meet a fellow Air Bender."

Teo nervously shook his hand, "It's a great honor to meet you Avatar Aang, I'm sorry if this is a bad time."

He gave him a smile, "Its fine, just the whole world thinks I'm gay…no big deal." He gestured towards Katara, "That's my girlfriend Katara."

His eyes went completely wide, "Katara? I _never_ thought I would even be in the same room as you! It's such an honor to meet you too!" Teo shook her hand as she blushed a little.

"Well thank you Teo, but we're just regular people." Katara told him.

"But people who have saved the country! Possibly the world," Teo exclaimed.

Sokka stood up, "Yeah, if he wants to treat us with high honor, let him."

Teo looked over at him, "Who are you?" Sokka's happy expression dropped as everyone laughed. He sat back down and started grumbling. He spotted Suki sitting beside him, "Oh hey Suki."

She smiled, "Hey Teo."

Zuko came down the stairs, this time with his knee healed with Jin behind him, "Hey, who's the new guy?" Teo fainted and hit the ground. "Wow, I didn't know I had that affect on people."

Zach picked him up, "Teo? You there buddy?" He shook him a little, but he didn't wake up.

"You can just lay him on the couch," Katara told him. He obliged and laid him on the couch. "I guess seeing so many of us made him faint."

"We should keep him around," Toph joked.

"So what's the news about you being gay about?" Zach finally asked.

Aang sighed, "They took my words out of context, I asked them if they had any questions that wasn't about me being gay and I guess they just took that and put it out. But I really am not gay. I can't be gay."

"Is there a problem with being gay?" Toph asked.

"Don't even try that joke on me Toph," He warned her, "Not the best time."

"Aw, come on Aang, you know that always makes you laugh."

His eye brows furrowed, "No it doesn't, it always makes _you_ laugh."

"You're still no fun." She got up. "I'm going to the store."

"How are you going to be able to get down the hill through all the media people?" Zita asked.

"I'm going to do what none of you are going to do to…move them." She left the house and walked out to where she could feel the media people. Before they could ask a question, she bent a trench down the side of the hill they were on. Then she stomped her foot on the ground, making the ground below the reporters go up at a 70 degree angle, making all of the people fall down the trench all the way to the bottom. Aang ran outside as Toph bent the ground back to normal.

"Toph, you can't do that! You could have killed someone!" Aang shouted.

Toph turned the trench back to normal, "Don't worry, they're fine…some just happened to have their cameras and electronics break on the way down. I know what I'm doing, so stop your fussin'." She walked down the path to the town and Aang went back into the house.

* * *

><p>The sun started to set on the vacation house. Katara knew she had to fulfill her obligation she had made with Jin…a girl's slumber party. She put on a pair of flannel pajamas on and one of Aang's t-shirts. "You know, you don't have to sleep with the girls tonight," Aang told her, "You could sneak back up here and sleep with me."<p>

Katara ran her fingers through her long hair, "I know, you know I would too. But it's going to be like a real girl's slumber party. I've never had one and from what I've heard, it's really fun."

"Fine," He sighed.

"What are you and the guys going to do?" She asked.

"Go eat out somewhere, maybe see a movie, I don't know," Aang tied his shoes. He wore a yellow polo shirt and cargo shorts.

"You know Yellow is a girl color right?"

"You're so funny." He kissed her and held her. "Now I might actually start sleeping with your brother and you and Suki could hook up."

"That's probably the worst thing you've probably ever said to me," She laughed

"But you love me," Aang grinned.

"Of course I do honey," Katara said. They walked down stairs to see the girls already setting up for the sleep over. Zita and Abby got roped into it, so they were also there for the night. Zita wore small spandex shorts and a small black tank top while Abby wore the same thing as Katara, but clearly wore one of her brother's tops. Toph had on a pair of green boxers and black t-shirt while Ty Lee wore a pair of pink panties and a pink tank top. Jin and Suki were still upstairs getting ready as they got downstairs.

"You ready to go man?" Sokka asked when they walked into the kitchen, "Or are you going to get your nails done with the girls?"

Katara shook her head at her brother, "Says the guy who I caught getting his nails done by his girlfriend." Zuko and Aang held in their laughter as Sokka glared at his sister.

"It was a manicure and it was only once!" He tried but failed to contain his anger.

"Whatever," She blew him off. Katara kissed Aang on the cheek. "Have a good time with the guys."

He stopped her from leaving and gave her a kiss on the lips, "You have fun too." She smiled as she went into the living room. "You guys ready?"

"Yeah, if you're not going to continue to kiss your girlfriend." Zuko said. "By the way, Yellow is a girl's color."

* * *

><p>The office was abuzz as she ran down the hallway. She entered the conference room where everyone was waiting. "What took you so long Vale? We don't have all day here."<p>

"I'm sorry, I got sent down a hill by the blind Earth Bender." She sat down in her seat.

"Whatever, anyways. We have a report that The Avatar, The King and Sokka are going out tonight. So we are going to need some people out there," Her boss said.

"But sir, there is nothing to report on here. All there was to report on was their arrest, but we've pretty much over used it," She argued. "We've left him alone before and he's willing to talk to us. We shouldn't bother him."

Her boss sighed, "That's why I'm the boss and you're just a reporter. After an event like this, we can't just simply stop following him and paying attention to his decisions. Until there is another celeb that decides to completely fuck up, we'll stay with reporting on the Avatar. Anyways, Kathy, make sure we have some photographers out there watching them."

Vicki looked at the photos of The Avatar that had been placed in the middle of the table. Even if it was her job, she didn't believe he should be bothered…especially at his age or he would turn into another case of a celebrity down spiral. She had to help him.

**-SDB**


	10. Girl's Night

Zuko parked in the spot closest to the restaurant and the boys poured out, "I'm just saying, if Aang just went Avatar mode…we could have got here sooner."

"I have no idea where you get your math from nor do I understand how that would work…but, please Sokka, do tell," Zuko said as he shut the door.

"Think of it, he could just take a chunk of earth out of the ground and fly us with his Air Bending," Sokka told them.

Zuko looked over at Aang, who just shrugged, "Sokka, you need to stop watching cartoons. Even if Aang did that, we would attract more attention that we don't want. We literally just got rid of the media. Us flying through the air with a glowing boy might notify people that some weird shit is going down."

They went inside and got showed to a booth. The waitress handed them menus and walked off. "Well Aang, can't you fly? Like Goku."

"I wish, then I could grow really long hair and Katara and I will have a child named Gohan," Aang joked. "Then I can power up by just yelling."

"Exactly!" Sokka exclaimed. "Zuko can be Vegeta! Because-"

"Because why Sokka?" Zuko angrily asked.

His face dropped and let out a little laugh, "Uh, because…because…you're were a Prince? And you fought Aang and once hated him?"

"Nice save," Aang laughed as the waitress came back. They order and she took the menus away. "So before Sokka gets a punch in the face, let's play a game."

"What kind of game? If it's Punch Sokka in the face, I'm ready," Zuko muttered after he took a sip of his drink.

He shook his head, "No, it's 'Would you rather…'. I'll start, Sokka would you rather get punched in the face by Katara or Zuko?"

"Why all the hate towards me?" He whined.

"You piss a lot of people off, that's why, now answer the man's question." Zuko said.

"Katara."

"Pussy."

"Fine, Zuko. Who would you rather be punched in the face by, me or Jin."

"You. Jin actually punches like a dude," Zuko mocked, Sokka fumed as Aang chuckled. He took a swing at Zuko who caught it, "I said I would rather, not go ahead and do it…not like it would hurt anyways. So, Aang, would you rather feel full all the time or feel hungry all the time?"

Aang sighed, "Ah! That's a good one. Um, will I actually be full or hungry?"

"No, it's just the feeling."

"Then feeling full, you can always find a way to get comfortable when you're full and you can fall asleep easier." Aang told him. Their attentions were brought to the door to the restaurant opening and he saw one of the reporters from earlier. "Oh Spirits," He groaned.

She came up to the table, "Avatar, I'm Vicki Vale from Gossip News-"

"You mean the people that said that I'm gay?" Aang interrupted her.

She nodded, "Yes, but that's not my fault, I'm here to help you. My company is not going to leave you alone and will continue to follow you."

"Yeah, we kind of assumed that," Sokka said and eyed the food that the waitress was bringing out. "Now if you would excuse us, we're about to run a train on some good food." She set the food down and Sokka immediately started eating.

"I can help you guys," She told them.

Zuko cocked an eyebrow, "And how are you going to do that?"

"I just need you guys to lay low for about 3 days, I will take care of the rest," Vicki told them, "Just please don't do anything that will attract attention to you guys."

"And why should we trush you?" Sokka said with his mouth full.

"I don't think you should be followed and have so much attention on you when you're just kids, I've seen it happen to many people and I don't want to see it happen to the Avatar or the King." She explained.

Aang and Zuko looked at each other and Aang looked back to her, "Okay, we'll trust you."

"Thank you," She turned to leave, but stopped at Aang's voice.

"Oh, by the way, before you leave, you might want to tell the guy in the booth over there that it's obvious that he is taking pictures," She looked over to one of the photographers from Gossip News trying to hide behind a menu. Vicki walked over to him and told him to leave as the guys returned to their dinner.

Sokka wiped his mouth, "Why do things like this always work out so smoothly for you two?"

Zuko shrugged, "Possibly because we are the highest paid individuals in the country…"

* * *

><p>Katara dipped the small brush into the red container again and carefully painted Jin's nails. "Are you sure about this red? I would have thought you would go for more of a green type color."<p>

"No, Zuko likes red and it makes him happy." Jin smiled as Katara finished her pinkie then went to her toes. "Plus if I really don't like it, I'll just have you redo them since you owe me."

"Now I'm regretting Aang calling you," She mumbled. The other girls were sitting around watching TV when Ty Lee came back into the room.

"Who wants to play Twister?"

"Don't do it," Katara warned, "Ty Lee is the most flexible person on Ember Island. She also gets a little grab happy."

Ty Lee frowned, "Party Pooper." She put the game down and flipped over the back of the couch, sitting down by Toph. "So what are we going to do then? I'm tired of just sitting here watching movies."

"Think of something then." Suki told her, "We're all fine with watching TV."

She sighed, trying to think of something. Ty Lee looked over at her girlfriend who was sitting there contently. "Come on Toph, let's go upstairs." She took her hand and went upstairs.

"Turn on some sort of music or noise please," Katara asked, still painting Jin's nails. Her mind started to drift off as she continued painting her nails. This time last year, she was still in Canada, living her normal teenage life. She would have never guess that in a whole year she could have saved the world from an impending War, get a tattoo, get a full ride to Ba Sing Se University, meet the wonderful friends she had…and of course, fall madly in love with The Avatar. She did choose to ignore the other things like watching Aang fly out of Toph's house and land unconscious in front of her, the whole two weeks he was out and obviously when they separated. Katara knew that Aang and her were inseparable and she enjoyed knowing he couldn't go long without her either.

"Katara," She looked up to Jin, "You've been missing for about 2 minutes now." Katara looked down and saw that Jin's big toe was nearly covered with red nail polish. "Though I do like your work, I would like to have the rest of my toe not red."

Katara blushed a little, cursing herself for getting lost in her thoughts and cleaned off her toe, "Sorry, I was just thinking."

"About Aang?" She nodded, "Did you two have a fight or something?"

She shook her head, "No, I'm just thinking back to where I was last year compared to where I am now."

"Sometimes I think about that too…I was in a broken home…parents fighting all the time…it was horrible," Jin didn't like remembering life before she found Zuko.

"I was a preppy cheerleader that dated douche bags," Suki added.

"I was the same," Abby said, painting her nails to match her eyes.

Zita took a drink of her alcohol, "By this time last year…I was the first successful female business owner on Ember Island that gets business all year round. Also, I was told off by the Bitch Princess Azula because she had just found out that I took Zuko's virginity. So, it was a eventful summer for me. But it's all good now…she's rotting in a prison."

"That's a little dark isn't it?" Abby asked.

Jin shook her head, "You don't know my future sister-in-law, she…well, is kind of a bitch. She called everyone peasant and if I remember correctly, almost killed Katara, burned Zuko and of course shot Aang with lightning…she wasn't a really liked person."

"Yeah yeah, screw Azula," They all looked up to see Toph leaning against the banister of the second floor. She tossed down a duffle bag which landed on the couch. Suki opened the bag to see a bunch of NERF guns inside. "Now, I'm giving everyone of you girls 2 minutes to get ready because if you aren't," She pulled a gun from behind her back, "You're going to be shot up. It's time to play Surrender or Die!"

All the girls grabbed a gun and scattered, "How can she shoot us when she's blind?!" Abby cried as she tried to find a hiding place.

"Well all ask the same question, now shush," Suki told her as she prepared for the onslaught that was coming.

* * *

><p>Aang and Zuko sat on the railing that kept people from falling from street onto the beach below. Sokka was currently working on what he was calling his masterpiece. "Hey Aang, do you ever think about where we were a year ago?" Zuko asked.<p>

He nodded, "Yeah, sometimes. I was enjoying the time I had off from you tormenting me at school." Zuko chuckled lightly at the memory, "I mostly worked on bulking up so you would stop calling me weakling, but I obviously gained all that muscle." He joked. "What were you doing a year ago?"

"That was about the time when Azula freaked out at Zita when she found out that she had taken my virginity. She told my Father and he had a long talk with me about how I shouldn't be sleeping with a commoner, even if she had a lot of money. I was actually surprised he didn't freak out as much when he found out that Jin and I were getting together." Zuko told him, "And of course I was already writing all the stuff down to what I was going to do to you once school started."

"How far did you get?"

He shrugged, "4 pages." Both of them laughed as they continued to watch Sokka. "Sokka! What in the world are you making?" They both tried to make out whatever in the world Sokka had made. It looked like a giant melted action figure head. He had put seaweed on top and a starfish in the middle with seashells going around the bottom of it.

"What do you mean what am I making…its Suki!" Both of the guys fell off the railing onto their backs because they were laughing so hard. He grumbled a little as he continued working on the sand sculpture of his girlfriend.

Zuko wiped the tears from his eyes, ignoring the pain in his back. He got up and leaned on the railing, "That has to be the worst sculpture of Suki _ever_. I'm sure she would probably dump you if she ever saw that."

Sokka scoffed, "Oh really, I would like to see one of you do better."

Aang pulled himself up, "Okay." He hopped over the railing, using his Air Bending to soften his landing. "Now, what kind of Suki should I make? Fully clothed Suki? Bikini Suki? School outfit Suki? Vacationing Suki?"

"She's not a fucking Barbie doll, just make something," Zuko called. Aang got into his bending stance and took a couple short breaths. He shook out his arms a little and stomped his foot on the sand, a chunk of sand came out of the ground. Aang, using Earth Bending still, pulled away bits and pieces from the block and slowly let it come back down onto the sand. Once the sculpture landed, Sokka's eyes narrowed. It was Suki in her Kyoshi Warriors outfit, standing with her legs spread a little, her left hand on her waist and her right out holding up what appeared to be two small circles. "Are those what I think those are?"

Aang nodded, "Yep, those are indeed Sokka's balls."

"Says you, my sister has had your balls ever since you two started going out," Sokka growled as he walked back towards the road.

"Well mine are a little bigger and her hands are really soft while they're holding mine," Aang gave him a smile as he turned to him. He immediately turned and ran as Sokka started off after him.

* * *

><p>Katara took a calming breath as she hid in the darkness of the house. Ty Lee had shut off all the lights so it would make the game more intense. From what Katara had heard Toph and Ty Lee had gotten mostly everyone. She hadn't heard Suki say anything since the game started, so she assumed it was just them. Katara had set herself up on a chair in the corner of the room so Toph couldn't feel her through the ground. There was a small creaking sound outside the room she was hiding in and she sucked in a quiet breath. Ty Lee poked her head inside the room, looking around and quietly snuck into the room. Before she could flip on the light to check the room, Katara jumped down and covered her mouth with her hand and put the NERF gun against her back, "Don't say a word. Surrender or die."<p>

She put her hands up in surrender and let go of Ty Lee, "You're good at this Katara," Ty Lee whispered as Katara got back up on the chair. She exited the room to join the other girls who got out when she heard Suki curse on the other side of the house.

"Damn it Toph, you're such a little cheater." Katara heard her shout. An idea popped into Katara's head, she moved the chair to the other side of the door and got back on top of it. Knowing Ty Lee and Toph, she would give her a hint of where she was. The house grew silent again as Toph searched for her.

"Come on Sugar Queen, might as well surrender now," Toph mocked as her voice echoed down the halls, "I'm unbeatable, all my other senses are heightened, I can hear better and sense better than you." Just like Katara suspected, Toph popped into the room and unloaded where she previously was. "Got you!" She said as she flipped on the light.

Katara shot Toph, "I win!" She jumped off the chair and happily hopped up and down. "I beat Toph!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever Swe-AH" Toph was interrupted as Katara picked up the smaller girl and slung her over her shoulder, "PUT ME DOWN!"

"Nope, I'm going to rub this in," She smiled as she carried Toph out to the living room where the other girls were, "I have defeated the unbeatable!" Katara dropped Toph onto the couch, "Now, who is ready for round 2?"

"Not me…I lost in the first 5 seconds," Abby said, "I'm not good at this game."

"I'm out too," Zita told them.

Jin shook her head, "I'm done too, I just got my nails done and wouldn't like to ruin them."

"I'll join you," Suki got up and cocked the fake gun, "I'm looking for revenge."

"Let's do this! Go Blue-Kyoshis!"

* * *

><p>Zuko's car pulled up in the driveway and they all got out. "Well that was fun. Especially the part when Sokka fell into that sand trench someone had dug out."<p>

Sokka got out and shook at the sand from his hair, "Yeah…that was _so _fun."

"Well think of it this way Sokka, you made the King _and _the Avatar laugh, it makes you a very important person," Aang told him, "Maybe you could be Zuko's jester?" He gave a fake laugh as they walked back into the house. Jin, Dovey and Zita were all on the couch watching TV, but the rest of the house was pitch black. "What's going on girls?"

Jin looked over to them, "We're just watching some movies while the others are playing Surrender or Die."

Zuko cocked an eyebrow, "I'm guessing that was Toph's suggestion?" She nodded. He didn't question it anymore and sat down by her, his arm going around her shoulders.

"Did anymore Media people bother you guys?"

He shook his head, "No, this one woman is apparently getting them off our backs. We just have to lay low for a couple days."

Aang climbed the stairs and went towards his room. He pulled his head back a little as a dart flew right in front of his face, "Damn it Aang," Suki whispered in the pitch black room to his left. "We're trying to play a game here." He pulled the dart off the wall and tossed it into the room. Aang opened the door to his room and again had to dodge a dart coming towards his face.

"Aang? What are you doing back so soon?" Ty Lee asked as her head popped out from behind his bed.

"What are you doing in my room Ty Lee?" Aang questioned, "And why are people trying to shoot me with foam darts?" A dart flew out from his closet and smacked Ty Lee in the head.

"Finally!" Katara came out of his closet, "I've been waiting a clear shot for like 4 minutes. Hey Aang," She smiled and went over to him, kissing him on the lips. "How was your guy's night?"

"Fun, we just made fun of your brother the whole time." Aang told her. A couple dart flew past his head and Katara ducked.

"No fair! You can't hide behind your boyfriend!" Toph shouted as she took cover on the wall next to the doorway.

"Surrender or die!" A plastic gun pressed against her shoulder. Toph sensed that it was Suki. She sighed in defeat and put her hands up. "Team Blue-Kyoshi kicked your butt again!"

Aang looked at Katara, "Blue-Kyoshi?"

She nodded, "Yep, that's Suki and I's team name."

"Okay, all girls out of the Avatar's room," He referred to himself in third person. Ty Lee got up and followed the other girls going back downstairs. Aang shut the door before Katara left, "You're not going anywhere." She smiled as he closed the distance between them and kissed her. Katara wrapped her arms around his neck and she back peddled towards the bed until they fell back on it. She broke the kiss and pulled off his polo. "You wanted to take that off me as soon as I put it on didn't you?"

"Pretty much." He pulled his shirt off of her and pushed their half naked bodies together. Aang sneaked his hand into her pajama pants and into her underwear. He softly kissed her as his fingers teased her moist lips. She bit her lip and ran her fingers through his dark hair. "Oh Aang, don't stop," Katara sighed happily. Her other hand went to his shorts and traced the outline of his erection. "Do you want to give me an early anniversary present?" Aang smiled and pulled off his shorts as she took off bottoms and underwear. He got back on the bed and she pushed him back, taking him in her mouth. Aang threw his head back in pleasure as her tongue traced along the underside of his shaft. He watched her through half lidded eyes as his erection disappeared past her luscious lips. Aang nearly lost it as she applied a little suction on the tip. Katara pulled off him and laid back, "I'm ready for you."

Aang got in between her legs and pushed inside her, stifling his moan as he felt her surround him. He knew, as long as he will live, he could never get use to how good she felt. Not wasting any more time, he pulled out and thrusted back into her. He slowly increased his thrusts, with each harder thrust, their moans and grunts got louder. "Katara," Her name escaped his lips. Without notice, she got off her back and onto her hands and knees.

"Come on Avatar," She teased her backside to him. Aang got behind her and pushed in, making her drop to her elbows. He pulled back and slammed back into her, Katara mewled in pleasure. "Don't like it when I mess with you?" Katara rhetorically asked between thrusts. After a while she began to move back into his thrusts, making him lose his concentration on keeping from climaxing. She felt him swell in her and his thrust became harder and more quickly.

"Katara," He grunted and came inside her, collapsing next to her. She cuddled up next to him as he kissed the top of her head. "You didn't orgasm did you?"

Katara shook her head, "I don't need to climax every time we have sex Aang."

"But you usually do." Aang said. "What's different from the other times we've had sex?"

She sat up, "Aang is seriously isn't that big of deal. Sometimes I won't be able to…sometimes I have multiple ones." Katara saw the sad look on his face as he rolled over to his side. She frowned and cuddled up behind him. "Aang, don't get upset. It's a natural thing. I still love you the same." He was still silent. "Aang, please talk to me."

"It just makes me feel like less of a man," He told her finally, "I'm usually good at this…"

She lightly kissed his back, "It's seriously okay."

Aang turned to her, "Let me try again…I know I can do it this time."

"Are you sure you can go another round so quickly?" He nodded. Aang leaned in and kissed her again as he got back in between her legs to go again.

* * *

><p>Katara pulled his shirt over her head as he put on his shorts. "See Aang? I told you it wasn't a big deal. It was only a onetime thing."<p>

"Yeah…" Aang got up, "But I more than made up for it right?"

She smiled a little, "Yes, you did. But please, the next time I don't have an orgasm, don't freak out about it. Okay?"

"Okay," He kissed her. They went back downstairs to where the girls were. Abby and Ty Lee had already fallen asleep.

Katara sat down by Suki and her brother, "What are we watching now?"

"Toph's Dads show, it's the episode where they make it to Kyoshi Island." Suki told them. "He actually based it pretty well off of all the stuff from Avatar Kyoshi." They watched as the warriors of Kyoshi practiced in the show. "That's _really _close…like scary close. I actually know how to fight like that."

Katara's ears perked up at that, "Suki, could you teach me how to fight like that?"

"Um sure, we can do it tomorrow. I don't really have another set of fans or outfit for you."

"We can get new materials from town and make me one." Katara said, "And I have an idea what I could use instead of fans."

Suki smiled, "This is going to be great!"

"Go Team Blue-Kyoshi!" They both cheered and high fived.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Sokka said.

"You and all of us Meat Head," Toph said, "Now can someone change the channel? I'm tired of watching this." Sokka's eye narrowed and opened his mouth to say something, but shut it and just did as she said.

**-SDB**


	11. WaterBending Warrior

Katara grabbed the light blue kimono, "What do you think about this one Suki?"

She examined it, looking it up and down. It had a line of darker blue running down both arms with a small circle of gold in the middle, "Yeah that should do." They continued through the store, looking for anything else of use for Katara's new outfit as a Blue-Kyoshi.

"Isn't it going to be hard to fight in a kimono Suki?" Katara asked.

Suki shook her head, "No, it's very easy. Just wait until we get the armor, then you won't worry about the Kimono." Convinced there was nothing else, they paid for the nice Kimono and left the store.

"Where did you get your stuff? Wouldn't just be easier to just go there?" Katara asked.

"Yeah it would…if I could remember where the store is," She half heartedly chuckled. Katara face dropped and shook her head at her friend.

"Okay, where is Avatar Kyoshi from?"

Suki pondered it for a second, her Mother had told her stories about her great grandma, but where she was from currently eluded her. It finally came to her and she nearly face palmed, "She's from Kyoshi, a couple towns over."

"How did you forget that she is from a town named after her?" Katara asked, dumbfounded at her friend.

"Well they renamed it after she stopped the Second World War without dropping the bombs that our country would have dropped. I was trying to remember the original name of the town." Suki told her. "But why do you want to know?"

"Because they surely will have a novelty store or something since they have named the town after her," Katara said. "We can make the small trip over there, maybe they'll have the headdresses and stuff like that."

Suki sighed, "Why didn't I think of that?"

"You didn't think of it because you're not the Avatar's girlfriend." She smiled, "Come on, let's go."

* * *

><p>Toph slowly let out a deep breath, "Just focus," Aang's voice rang in her ears.<p>

"I am," She muttered, her blind eyes closed and her hands on a thick slate of metal. Toph's fingers touched the metal and pulled the excess metal, leaving a 2 inch thick circle. She handed it over to Aang who put it up to the other circle they made.

"Perfect," He smiled.

"Of course it is." Toph spat on the ground, "It was made by the best Earth Bender in the world."

Aang pulled Toph in for a side arm hug, "Thank you Toph, this will mean a lot to Suki and Katara."

"Yeah yeah," She said as she pulled away. "Are you going to need me to do the Katana too?"

He shook his head, "No, Katara won't need a sword, she already has Water Bending…and I don't want her to have sharp weapons just in case she gets mad at me." Toph laughed as went inside. Aang bent a piece of earth up as a seat and then another as a desk. He pulled out the old fan that belonged to Kyoshi from his pocket and flicked it open. Aang examined the old metal fan, Kyoshi's name was engraved in Japanese lettering with an old Earth Kingdom symbol on the outer end of the fan. It confused him since the Earth Kingdom was in China hundreds of years ago. Aang closed the fan and ran his thumb over the Earth Kingdom symbol, getting lost in his thoughts at the possible reasons. His phone vibrated in his pocket. He saw it was Katara and picked up, "Hey Kat, what's up?"

"We're going to Kyoshi. Hopefully they have some more things for us there," Katara told him. "So we're going to be a little longer than we thought we were."

"It's fine Kat, you can spend some time with your girlfriend, hopefully you don't break out the l-word too quickly." Aang mocked.

"You would like that wouldn't you? You would like it if Suki and I experimented." She said.

He laughed, "What can I say? I wouldn't _hate_ it. Actually…two Katara's would be twenty times better…or three Katara's."

"You know, another you wouldn't be that bad either…" Katara trailed off.

"You two are sick," Aang could hear Suki say in disgust.

Aang smiled, "I'll let you go before we annoy Suki too much."

"Okay, well, I love you."

"I love you too Kat," Aang hung up and put his phone back in his pocket, he gave one last look at the fan before picking up one of the metal circles. He quickly split it down the middle and held the potential fans in both hands. Putting them down on the 'desk', he closed his eyes and put his hands against the metal. Feeling the earth in the metal, his fingers contorted as they began to take shape.

Toph came back out with soda, "How are the fans coming Twinkle Toes?"

He examined his work, the fan looked exactly like Suki's old one, but newer and had the Water Tribe symbol on it. Aang flicked his wrist, making the metal fan quickly shut, "One down. Here, you wanna see it?"

"Did you really just ask that?"

"I meant with your hands," He took her wrist and placed the metal fan in her hand. Toph flicked it open and waved it around a little bit. "What do you think?"

"I guess it works, I don't understand how anyone could fight with these. But then again I do the best bending in the world and not everyone can be as awesome as I am." Toph beamed.

"Spirits you have a big head," He laughed. Aang went back to creating the fans as Toph stood behind him. As he finished Katara's second fan, he looked back to her. "You okay?"

She nodded, "Yeah…I just need your opinion on something. You and Sweetness are the only people I can really ask about this since you two know love better than anyone else in the group."

Aang was unsure how to continue, this could either be a trick by Toph to set him up for something or she was actually serious. It was hard to tell. "Um…okay, what do you need Toph?" She fished in her pocket and pulled out the last thing he would ever think Toph would show him. A ring.

He picked it up out of her small calloused hands, "Wow…" It had a silver band with 2 smaller diamonds of a big diamond. "I'm flattered, but my Dad would kill me if I married a blind Earth Bender." She punched him in the arm and he laughed, "Oh come on, I at least get a couple of jokes. The hardcore Earth Bender, the one who shows no emotion, is going to ask Ty Lee to marry her."

"I knew it was a bad idea to talk to you about it…" She grabbed her ring and started to walk away.

Aang stopped her, "Oh come on Toph, you know I'm messing with you." He looked at the ring again, "I think it's great Toph, you two really love each other and should get married."

"Thanks Twinkles, I don't know when I was going to do it, maybe like in a couple of days or something," She said, rolling the small ring in her fingers. "Do you think she'll like it? I just asked for a pretty engagement ring and since you're one of the most feminine people here, I think you would be perfect to tell me." She felt his mood change. "Oh come on, I'm just getting you back for your earlier joke."

He took the ring from her hand, "My joke was funnier." On closer examination, he saw 'T+T' engraved in the ring. "You put T+T in it?"

Toph nodded, "Yeah, I thought it would be a nice touch."

Aang gave it back to her, "She'll love it. Now, how about you help me make the last fan?"

"I'd rather watch." A smile broke on her face as he understood her joke and continued with his work.

* * *

><p>Katara groaned as they finally returned home, the trip to Kyoshi was deemed pointless. They asked around and it seemed like no one even knew <em>anything<em> about Avatar Kyoshi. It was a small town that didn't even look like it was touched by technology. She swore they should have shown up in old western clothes and started a fight with someone. Katara grabbed her clothes from the back of the car and hung them over her shoulder. "Well…at least it wasn't a _complete_ waste of time." She pulled out a hand puppet that she had found at a town they stopped in to get gas, "Look at me," Suki said in a fake Aang voice, "I'm the Avatar, kiss me Katara." She rubbed it against her cheek while her eyes narrowed, "Still not funny?"

"Nope."

"Can't blame a girl for trying," Suki shrugged. "I'm just amazed your boyfriend is a hand puppet and why I don't have one."

"Just be happy you don't," Katara mumbled as she walked up to the house.

Suki frowned, "I would have bought yours, but they were sold out."

"And I don't want to know why that is…" She opened the door and saw Aang sitting on the couch next to her brother.

He looked over and smiled, "Hey Kat, how was shopping? You get what you need?"

She shook her head as she slumped lazily over the couch, "No…it looks like it's going to be another day until Suki and I become the Blue Kyoshi's."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Aang smiled, "Zuko! Bring it down." Katara looked up and saw Zuko come down with a box with a layer of dust on it.

He brought the box over and dropped it on the ground, the dust flying up in the air. Zuko fanned the dust away, coughing a little, "I'm not sure if this is it or will benefit Katara in anyway, but this is the only box I didn't check." Zuko ripped it open and pulled out a blue samurai's armor. "Yep, this is it. Here you go," He handed over to Katara, whose jaw dropped. It was completely undamaged, no scratches, no nothing. "It was here when we first bought the house and my Father absolutely hated it, instead of throwing it out, he boxed it up, thinking that it could actually be of value someday. But since no one has touched it, it's all yours Katara."

"Thank you so much Zuko," She hugged him with all her might, nearly choking him.

He took a deep breath when she finally let go, "No need to thank me, Aang had us all look for stuff for you two for your training. Wait until you see what he has for you two." Both girls turned towards Aang who had a big smile on his face.

"What did you find Aang?" Suki asked.

His grin got even bigger, "It's not what I found….it's what I _made_." He pulled out the two metal fans from his pockets and flicked them open, the Water Tribe symbols facing her. Katara squealed with glee and tackled her boyfriend onto the couch, kissing him.

"Thank you so much!" She said between kisses.

Suki grabbed the fans from Aang's hands. She weighed them, "Wow…these things are lighter than Avatar Kyoshi's." Suki closed it and looked at her boyfriend and smacked him on top of his head with one.

"OW!" Sokka yelled, rubbing the spot she hit him on. "What was that for?!"

"And hurts a lot more than the older fans," She thought out-loud. "Sorry honey, I just needed to test them, you just happened to be the closest person."

"You could have hit Zuko!"

"And I would have hit you," Zuko deadpanned. "By the way Suki, the band is done." He pulled out a light blue headband. "Why did you need this anyways?"

Suki smiled as she took the headband, "I thought we wouldn't be able to find much of Katara's outfit and the headband is one of the most important parts."

Aang finally got Katara off him and to stop kissing him. "Oh, Suki, we have some new fans for you too. I gave them to Sokka to give to you."

Sokka smirked and crossed his arms in front of his chest, "Now I bet you're regretting smacking me in the head now huh?"

"Sokka, give me the fans of you will never see me naked again." The fans were in her extended palm in less than 2 seconds. She kissed him on the cheek, "Good choice Hun."

* * *

><p>Zach stacked the freshly cut wood against his house, "I'm tell you man, just ask her. My sister doesn't like guys who just pussy foot around. Be a man and work up the courage to ask her out."<p>

"Do you realize my element?" He asked, "I'm an Air Bender, I don't like head on confrontations. It's exactly the opposite of my element. I'm surprised _we're_ even friends. Also is there any possible way that you can do this with a shirt on?"

He shook his head, "Why get a shirt all sweaty and covered with crap on a hot sunny day like today?"

"Fine, whatever," Teo grumbled.

"Teo, you have to realize, you're getting the 'okay' from her older brother. Zita and I both have told you that Abby likes you and you two kissed the other night. I don't know how you could possibly think that she will say no to you…" Zach said, stacking another row of wood.

The Air Bender took a calming breath, "It's because I have no idea why should would want anything with me."

Zach stopped and took off his gloves. "You want to know why Teo?" He nodded. Zach poked him in his chest. "It's because you're a good guy and any girl would be happy with someone who would treat them like you would. You have to show her the man inside you, the one who can protect my little sister from danger and can take care of her when she's hurt. _That's_ why she would want anything with you." He roughly patted him on the back, "Show her that you have balls man." Zach put the final pieces of wood against the house, "Just don't show her your balls or she might smack you."

Teo stood there a little stunned, "Have you ever thought out giving inspiring speeches?"

He laughed, "Man, where do you think the movies get their speeches from? Now, you're going to ask her out. Abby!" Zach called, much to Teo's displeasure. After a minute she came out of the house.

"What?" She asked as she bounced around the corner. Zach elbowed Teo to arm, wanting him speak up. Teo nervously cleared his throat, but couldn't talk. He continued to stare at her chocolate hair that was drawn up in a pony tail, her green eyes, and impatient look on her face.

"Teo," Zach elbowed him again.

"Will you go out on a date with me," He blurted out. Teo saw the look of surprise come upon her face and he looked at Zach who urged him to continue. "I-I really like you and wanted to take you out and treat you like you deserved to be treated…"

Her silence didn't really help his nerves as she stood there a little stunned. But the ends up her lips pulled up in a smile, "Of course I will go on a date with you Teo." He smiled as Abby closed the distance between them and gave him a peck on the lips, "I'm into nerds now."

"Yeah, a nerd named Teo," Zack mocked. "Now, no sex on the first date."

"I'm not going to have sex with your sister on the first date."

Zach smiled, "I wasn't talking to you."

She rolled her eyes, "Shut it."

* * *

><p>"It looks stupid."<p>

"It looks fine."

"Are you looking at what I'm looking at?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I am. She looks fine. Don't be so negative." Both boys looked at their girlfriends in their outfits. Suki was in the outfit she wore during the attack on the Southern Raiders, but now with her new fans. Katara looked like Suki, but instead of Kyoshi green, she had a blue uniform. She wore the blue headband instead of a gold headdress, signifying that she was the lowest rank of a Kyoshi Warrior, a beginner. She wore the same face paint as Suki, but instead of the red over her eyes, it was also blue. Her hair was pulled back in a braided pony tail, the extra hair in the front was braided and clipped back to the braided hair, in what Sokka called 'hair loopies'. Nothing made Aang happier than seeing her with a big smile on her face as Suki talked her through the steps.

"Aang," Suki pulled him out of his thoughts, "Can you come here?" He nodded and jogged over to the two girls. "She knows the basics, so I need you to attack her." Aang shook his head, "Aw come on, you're the only bender that's around."

"I'm not attacking my g- OW!" Katara smacked him with the metal fan, causing Sokka to hold his sides laughing. He rubbed the spot where she hit him.

"Come on." She taunted him, "You're not going to let little ole me get the best of the Avatar, are you?"

Aang rolled his eyes, "I'm not attacking my girlfriend." He felt another metal fan hit him, "Ow!" He turned to face Suki who gave him a bright smile, then another fan hit his head, "AH! Enough!" Aang blasted both of them back. "Now you got me angry."

"You remember what I said Katara, use it." Suki called as Aang started sending air blasts at them. Katara watched as Suki cut through Aang's attacks, making quick progress towards him. He slammed his foot down, sending Suki up, but she got a good jump off the risen earth and was in a middle of a flip when Aang caught her off guard with another air blast. She crashed down beside her boyfriend and he turned to Katara.

He wore a look of anger, but she knew that he wouldn't do anything to hurt her. "Now you're going to get it." Aang stomped again, suspending four chunks of rock in front of him. He sent one at her and she opened her fans, flipping in the air and cutting the rock in half with her metal fan. Gasps escaped from Suki and Sokka while Aang stood there stunned.

"Go Katara!" Suki cheered, watching her 'pupil' in action, knowing she could handle Aang herself. A smile came across her face as Aang sent the rest of the rocks at her, which she jumped off each of them, progressing closer to him. As her feet touched the ground, he created a couple fire balls, sending them at her, but she batted them away like they were nothing. Aang brought his arms back and quickly smashed them back together, another huge wave of air came at her, but Katara cut through it like butter and ended up in front of Aang. She leaned in a kissed him softly on the lips, earning a clap from their onlookers. "My Spirits Katara, that was amazing! With only a couple hours of training, you took on _The Avatar_! Imagine what would happen if we had a group of us."

Katara smiled at her friend, "Suki, that wasn't me taking on The Avatar, that was me fighting with my boyfriend, he wouldn't have hurt me…he never would."

"Though if you hit my on the head with a metal fan again, I'll think about it." He grabbed her around the waist, kissing her again. A clearing of the throat grabbed their attention to the familiar woman standing in their driveway.

"Hi, Avatar Aang, I just came to inform you that you and your friends here are now way under the radar, a child star broke up with her boyfriend, so it's going to be a whole month of coverage and you all will be old news once again…well…as long as you all don't do anything stupid." Vicki informed them.

Aang smiled, "Thank you Vicki."

She shrugged, "You don't need to thank me, I know this business all too well."

"Would you like to come in and have something to drink?" Aang offered, sparking an interest in Katara, wondering why he was being so friendly to this woman she had never met.

Vicki shook her head, "No, I have to go. Duty calls. Good luck you guys." Aang and Sokka gave her a wave as she left the house.

Once she was a good distance away, Suki spoke up, "Okay, who was the woman and how do you guys know her?"

"She's the reporter that wanted to help us," Sokka told her. A smile came across his face, "You're jealous aren't you?"

Her eyes narrowed, "Jealous? You think I'm jealous? I'm not jealous. I'll show you just how not jealous I am." She grabbed his hand and pulled him inside, Sokka with an even bigger smile on his face, knowing how to work his girlfriend in all the right ways.

Aang smiled at the two and turned to his own girlfriend. "I could go for a little afternoon delight too." She nearly purred, "What do you say?"

"Before that…I want to ask you something Katara." He took her hands in his, "What are you doing at the end of the summer?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, most likely moving our stuff up to campus for College, why?"

"I want us to get married at the end of summer."

* * *

><p>On the other side of Ember Island, a man trudged along the streets full of tourists. He mumbled a couple obscenities as some of the visitors didn't watch where they were going. The man struggled to carry the load of flyers he was carrying. Usually he wouldn't have this job to put flyers up all over the island, but this was projected to be the biggest play in Ember Island history. He reached the first board that was open for flyers and set down the big stack, thankful there was no wind today. He grabbed two copies and his staple gun and put a couple in for both. The man continued on his way and some people passing by read the new flyers:<p>

**The Ember Island Players Present:**

**The Avatar and his Water Bender**

**The story of Avatar Aang and his Water Bender, Katara Aqua**

**Premieres this Friday!**

**-SDB**


	12. The Play

"What do you mean you're getting married at the end of the summer?!" Sokka shouted, while Suki congratulated the happy couple. "You two can't get married at the end of the summer!"

"You want to bet?" Katara challenged her brother. "Aang and I love each other Sokka. We don't need your permission to get married."

Suki went to her best friend, "Oh we need to start planning now, like where the ceremony is going to be, how many people you are inviting, what the reception is going to look like. Spirits, we have a lot to plan." She dragged Katara upstairs.

"At least let me change out of my outfit," Katara begged as she was pushing into her room.

Sokka stood up, "Aang, you and my sister cannot get married by the end of summer." He repeated.

"Why not Sokka?"

Ty Lee came into the room, "Aang look," Ty Lee showed him the ring on her finger, "Toph proposed to me! We're getting married at the end of summer!"

He looked at Sokka, "I told you."

Aang turned back to Ty Lee, "That's awesome Ty Lee," The newly engaged Ty Lee gave him a big hug before going to find Katara to show her.

Sokka patted Aang on the back, "I'm not going to be the one to break it to Toph, she would send me to the Moon."

The door swung open, "You guys will _never_ believe this, there is a play about us!" Toph flung around a poster in her hands. "I was walking down the street when someone was advertising something called, 'The Avatar and his Water Bender!'. It's this Friday! There is no way we're missing this!"

Sokka took the poster from the blind bender and both boys examined the poster. Above the text was what could only be described as a horrible caricature of the young couple. Aang looked a lot more feminine and Katara's features were intensified. "This already looks like a bad idea." Aang mumbled.

"The Avatar and his Water Bender is the tale of Avatar Aang and Master Bender Katara Aqua. Listen to the tale of Love, Triumph…and Betrayal. Written by Pu-on Tim." Sokka read out loud. "Betrayal? We've had betrayal?" Both Aang and Toph shrugged, "I think we should go to this thing."

Toph smiled, "Meathead's in, how about it Twinkle Toes? I'm sure you would love to see how many times they show you sleeping with Sweetness."

"What's going on?" Zuko said as he came down the stairs. Sokka passed him the poster and he scowled, "The Ember Island Players…_great_."

"Who are The Ember Island Players?"

He sat down on the couch, "The Ember Island Players are part of the local theater scene here on Ember Island, they butchered 'Love Amongst the Dragons' every year that my Mother had dragged the family to the play. She loved them, but they were horrible. I think Azula even set fire to one of their curtains, that was the only time I think her and I agreed on something." Zuko tossed the poster on the table, "There is no way that this is going to be good for our reputation and to make matters worse, they were very avid supporters of my Father."

"Then we need to shut it down, we don't need propaganda against Zuko and I," Aang said.

Toph scoffed, "Screw that, I want to see who they casted me as!"

"You can't see in the first place!" Zuko added in.

"I mean with my feet idiot," Toph argued. "I bet they would cast you as a wet towel!" Sokka caught Zuko as he swung and kicked at the smaller girl.

"Okay you two, enough." Sokka stopped them, pushing Zuko back. "It's just a play, it can't be that bad. I know what will get everyone's mind off of this…Aang is getting married to Katara at the end of summer just like Toph and Ty Lee." Aang's eyes went wide as Toph's face dropped.

"You son of a bitch Twinkles!" Toph jumped at Aang, only to be caught by Zuko. He also grabbed Aang by the collar as he tried to punch Sokka. Zuko kept his hold on both of them as he thought of ways how he was going to kill Sokka the next chance he got.

* * *

><p>Suki typed quickly on her laptop, "<em>Two <em>weddings? I'm a magic maker, but I don't think I'll be able to plan two weddings…ones at the same time anyways."

"Well Katara and Aang should get married first," Ty Lee suggested, "They were engaged at Christmas and they should be able to marry first."

"No, I think you two should get married first, you've been together longer," Katara said. "It will give Aang and me some more time to get things planned."

The brunette rolled her eyes, "Okay Courteous Courtney and Canadian Carol, this isn't a politeness contest."

Both girls were silent for a second, "Am I Courtney or Carol?" Ty Lee thought out loud.

"Here," Suki stood up and took a coin out of her pocket, "If its heads, we're having The Avatar's wedding first, if its tails, we're having the two bride's wedding." She flicked it up in the air, both girls didn't show any emotion, but secreted wanted to win. The coin hit the ground, flipping a couple more times before settling on tails. "It looks like Ty Lee wins."

The bubbly girl jumped for joy, "Yay! Sorry Katara, but I'm so happy!"

Katara smiled, "It's fine, like I said, it will give Aang and I some time to plan more, though I do have to break it to him that we're going to have to have a later wedding."

Suki went back to typing on the computer, "Tough cookies for him, anyways, what kind of wedding are you thinking about Ty Lee…well, since Toph won't be able to see anything."

"Umm, how about a wedding on the beach? We can have an white arbor, the chairs will be facing the ocean. I want the wedding to be in the morning, when it's still cool. Also, I don't really want a regular dress up wedding, I want to have like my ancestors did, I want everyone in kimonos." Ty Lee read off her list of 'demands' for the wedding.

Suki typed away, "Is that all? I can get that done in an instant. We should go to town tomorrow to get fitted for kimonos, well, actually Katara and I have ours. It's going to be a problem to get Toph fitted in one, you know how stubborn she is about things like these." She hit the last key and smiled, "I think I can plan you the most perfect wedding Ty."

Ty Lee hugged her friend, "Thanks Suki." She looked over to Katara, "Katara, I want you to be my maid of honor. Since Aang is like a brother to me, you'll be like my sister-in-law."

She smiled, "Of course Ty Lee." Ty Lee hugged Katara also.

"I would ask you Suki, but-"

She waved her friend off, "It's perfectly fine, I'll be too busy with getting everything set up to really have any time to do what Katara has to do."

Her brow furrowed, "What do you mean 'what Katara has to do'?"

"Oh, you know, Bachelorette's Party, making sure Ty Lee is ready the day of the wedding, making sure she doesn't run away, things like that." Suki said, "So Ty, what colors were you thinking about?" Katara didn't listen to the two girls as she realized what she got herself into.

'_I'm just glad that I'm not Toph's maid of honor," Katara thought to herself, "…or best man…whatever Toph is going to go with.'_

Suki went silent for a second, "What about Toph's parents?"

"What about them?"

"Well, didn't Toph say that her parents wanted to reconcile with you and her. Should we…well, invite them?" She asked.

Ty lee pondered it for a second, "I think we should. I mean, as much as Toph doesn't want to admit it, she will always love her parents and we should invite them."

Suki nodded, "Okay, The Bei Fong's are on the list, who else should we invite?"

"Well, everyone here of course," Ty Lee started, "I guess my family…um, oh, Zach and Zita, maybe his sister and that one guy that really likes Aang."

"You're going to have to be more specific, a lot of guys like Aang," Katara joked as Suki wrote down the guest list.

"So that's it?" Ty Lee nodded, "You're giving me a light load here Ty, that's only about 20 people."

She shrugged, "I don't want a big wedding."

"Invitations?"

"I would rather go tell people, it would make it a little bit more personal, you know?" Ty Lee rhetorically asked. Plus, we do actually have to go talk to Toph's parents at some time…"

The door opened and the girls turned to see Toph coming into the room, "Sweetness, you're changing the date of your wedding."

"I did, you and Ty Lee are having your wedding before Aang and I," Katara told her.

Her face dropped, "Oh, I guess I don't need this then." She pulled a pair of brass knuckles that were actually made out of steel from her pocket. "Anyways, you're my maid of honor, so do whatever they do and you'll be fine in my book."

"Toph, I'm not going to be your maid of honor, I'm Ty Lee's maid of honor." Katara said.

"What's wrong with being two people's maid of honor?" Toph questioned.

"I can't keep my eyes on both of you at the same time, that's what's wrong." Katara told her, then a thought popped into head, "You know what? Fine, I'll do double duty…as long as you and Ty Lee go invite your parents tomorrow."

Toph was silent for a second, then smirked, "Fine, deal."

* * *

><p>"Is it too late to back out of this deal with Sweetness?" Toph asked as Ty Lee parked in front of the house Toph had grown up in. It was as big as her house, but had more of a Chinese influence to the design. Above the door was a insignia of a flying boar, the crest of their family. Toph never really liked the insignia, though she couldn't see it. The house was red with yellow trim and was two stories. Ty Lee helped her new fiancée out of the car.<p>

She took her hand, "Everything is going to be fine Toph."

"That's what you said when they kicked me out of the house," Toph pushed the pain filled memory to the back of her mind. Ty Lee gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before they walked up the path to the house. Toph sighed and gave the door a couple hard knocks, her anxiety was starting to get the best of her.

The door opened, Lao Bei Fong stood in the doorway, "Hello Toph dear, Ty Lee." He acknowledged them, he opened the door a little wider, "Please, come in." Ty Lee thanked him and they walked in. The Bei Fong's house could have been mistaken for a Palace. The foyer they had walked into had marble flooring, a fountain with two sets of stairs going around it to the second floor and fine art hung on the walls. Toph felt the repressed pain again, remembering the fights, the yelling and Lao throwing her out of the house. He led them to the sitting area that usually was for entertaining guests. "I'm very glad you've decided to take my offer Toph dear, me and your mother have missed you very much."

"Then why did you kick me out?" Toph asked. She could feel that she struck a nerve in her father. "I was your only daughter and you kicked me out for my choice in who I love. You tried to repress me, keep me in a glass case that you could bring your guests by and show me off like a doll."

Lao sat forward in his chair, "Toph, your Mother and I made a mistake 2 years ago and we want to make that up to you…and Ty Lee. What we did, was horrible. But you have to understand that your Mother and I still love and always have, that's why we gave you a house for you to live in and paid for everything. We might have been ignorant enough to not accept the fact that you can find love in another woman, but the thought of you having to beg on the street for a meal would have killed me."

Toph felt a few tears escape her eyes, as much as she said she didn't care for her parents, she knew deep down in the black pit she called a heart, she loved them as much as she loved Ty Lee. "So you accept me for who I am?"

"Of course Toph, we may not understand, but it's time for us to be real parents and back you up 100%." Lao told her. "I know it will take some time to get your trust back, but your Mother and I are willing to-" He was interrupted when Toph sprang forward and hugged him. Lao was taken back a little, but hugged his daughter. Even through her tough outer shell, Toph couldn't help but let the tears come. She felt the warm feeling in her chest of her Father's affection. "It's great to have you back Toph."

Toph wiped her face as they broke the embrace, "Dad, reconnecting with you and Mom isn't really the reason Ty Lee and I are here." She joined Ty Lee on the other couch again, "We're…we're getting married and I want you two to be there."

She could feel the uneasiness in her Father as he received the news, expecting him to flip out, but he remained calm. "When is the wedding?" He asked.

"Um, at the end of the summer, on Ember Island. We're only inviting a small group of people." Toph told him.

Lao nodded, "Your Mother and I will be there."

"Really?"

"Of course Toph, I wasn't lying when I said that your Mother and I want to reconnect with you no matter your preferences were. Just like your graduation, I would like to see you get married and give you away at your wedding." Lao explained to her.

Toph held back the second wave of tears, "Thank you Dad…you have no idea how much that means to me…but I still don't like your show."

Lao laughed, "You really get your stubborn side from your Mother." For the next hour, Toph and her Father caught up, talking about how she helped Aang stop the War and about all the small adventures the Gang had, leaving out some details, like Aang and Katara needing to have sex to stop the girls from going nuts. It wasn't until Toph's mother came home did she realize they had been talking for so long.

"Toffee!" The blind bender nearly cringed at the nickname as her mother rushed in and hugged her. "I'm so happy to see you." Her mother, though unknown to Toph, resembled her daughter quite a bit, though her Asian descent was more obvious. Like Toph, she wore her hair in a bun, but much larger. She had on a green sundress and matching heels. "How have you been?"

"I've been better," Toph choked out of her Mother's iron grip. "You can let go of me, Mom."

She quickly apologized and sat down next to her husband, "Have you accepted our apology Toph?"

Toph nodded, "Yeah Mom…and we came here to tell you that Ty Lee and I are getting married." She quickly felt the uneasiness in her Mother also.

"Oh really? That's great," She said. Toph could read her Mother like a book, she wasn't completely happy with the idea, but it really seemed like her Mother was trying. "Have you picked out a dress yet honey?"

"Toph and I don't really want to use dresses," Ty Lee spoke up, "We were going to have kimonos instead."

Poppy's face lit up, "We should go get Toffee and you kimonos, I know the perfect place. How about it honey? We can spend some quality Mother-Daughter…and girlfriend time?"

Before Toph could answer, Ty Lee squealed excitedly, "That sounds great! Come on Toph!" She grabbed her girlfriend's hand as the girls left the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday<strong>

The Gang walked to the play, all in dark cloaks, matching the night. They didn't want to be spotted at the play, not wanting to be the center of attention while they were imitated. Ty Lee happily skipped along with them, "Ty Lee, we're not trying to stand out," Katara warned her friend, "So it's probably not a good idea to be skipping around."

She stopped, "Sorry Katara, I'm just so happy."

"Her and my Mom have been texting back and forth," Toph informed the group before they could ask, "Apparently they have found 'the most beautiful kimono' and 'the greatest cake'." She blew the bangs from her eyes, "It's all a load of bull if you ask me."

"Hey," Suki interrupted, "I thought I was supposed to help."

Ty Lee giggled, "Oh yeah, I forgot, I was supposed to give your number to Toph's Mom. Here," The girls exchanged numbers as Toph rolled her blind eyes. They made it to the play, paid for their tickets and got a seat up in the balcony. Aang and Katara sat to the left, Toph and Ty Lee to their right, then Sokka and Suki, and last Zuko and Jin.

"What gives? I can barely feel anything from here," Toph complained.

"Don't worry Toph, I'll be sure to tell you what's happening," Katara said.

"Katara," She turned to her fiancé, "I don't have a good feeling about this."

She smiled, "It will be fine Aang, how bad could it possibly be?"

"Just wait," Zuko muttered as the house lights went down and the curtains opened. A spot light hit the stage and the group's, except for Toph's, jaws hit the floor. On stage, there was a manly looking version of Toph sat in what they recognized as the courtyard of their old high school. The 'Toph' on stage was clearly too big for the clothes he wore.

"What's happening?" Toph whispered. "Why is everyone so quiet?"

Another person came on stage and now everyone but Aang and Toph held their snickers. A woman with a white beanie came up on stage. "Hey Toph!" Aang buried his face in his hands, he was being played by a woman…

'Toph' jumped a little, "Watch it Twinkle Toes, you nearly scared me."

Toph's eyes narrowed, "I sound…like a big…_guy_."

"Well…they casted you as a guy Toph," Katara broke the news to her.

She was quiet for a second before smiling, "I wouldn't have casted it any other way!"

"Where is your best friend Ty Lee?" 'Aang' said, "You two are usually always together painting each other's nails and gossiping."

"I don't know, let me use my powers to look for her." 'Toph' took a deep breath and let out a long yell, making everyone go wide eyed while a big smile was still plastered on Toph's face. "Huh, I can't seem to find her with my sonic yell. So, are you finally going to get a girlfriend this year Twinkle Toes?"

'Aang' shrugged, "I don't know yet, I just haven't met the right girl." Aang could feel the excitement in Katara, knowing that her character was coming up. "Wait, who is that?" The spot light went to the right of the stage, lighting up a familiar face. Sokka failed to hide his laugh as Katara's face dropped. The girl on stage wore a low cut dress that barely went past her butt. She wore way too much makeup and swayed her hips just a little too much as she walked.

"This isn't going to end well," Aang muttered.

"Hi, I'm a new student here, Katara Aqua," She leaned over a little as she talked to 'Aang', her cleavage showing. "What's your name?"

"I'm Aang!" 'Aang' announced. Aang and Katara shared a look before looking back at the play. "You ma'am you are really cute!"

She overly attempted to blush, "Well thank you Aang, what is your name?" 'Katara' asked 'Toph'.

"Her name is Toph, she is blind, but can see by yelling and feeling the vibrations," 'Aang' told her. "What classes do you have Katara?" She handed 'Aang' her schedule, "You have all of our classes, how about I show you around?"

'Katara' wrapped her arm around 'Aang's', "I would love that." They all walked of stage as the curtains closed followed by a round of applause.

Toph smiled as she put her feet up on the railing, "This play has Sweetness pegged."

"They made me look like a freaking floozy, I wasn't on Aang like that the first time I met him." Katara argued, crossing her arms across her chest.

"You might as well have been."

* * *

><p>The next scene was in the class room, 'Katara' was at her desk with 'Aang' to her right, he was about to speak up when 'Zuko' slid into the seat to her left. "Hey, I'm Prince Zuko." Zuko rolled his eyes, knowing that this wasn't going to be the first time they would over exaggerate him in the play. 'Zuko' took 'Katara's' hand and kissed it softy as 'Katara' swooned from his affection. "You must be Katara Aqua."<p>

"It's so nice to meet you Prince Zuko, I've never met such a handsome boy." She flirted back, leaning closer to 'Zuko's' face, while 'Aang' didn't really seem to pay that much attention. "Do you have a girlfriend Prince Zuko?"

"No, ho-"

"Prince Zuko, I would like to teach the class now," 'Iroh' said, the main was obviously wearing a fat suit with a fake beard on.

"Sorry Uncle," 'Zuko' said, keeping eye contact with 'Katara' as he left.

Katara blinked a couple times, "Did that really just happen?"

"I admit that I flirted with you, but I don't remember that at all," Zuko added.

The 'Gang' was now in the cafeteria and a lanky tan man walked in with a tray of meat. Sokka excited looked at Suki, then back at the play, she gave him a small smile, knowing how much this meant to him. "Hey guys," 'Sokka's' voice cracked, earning a little laughter from the crowd. "I got all the meat from the warming trays, I'm so hungry!" The crowd erupted in laughter as he looked at to them. A group of girls crossed the stage, gaining the attention of Sokka, the main one swaying her hips.

"That better not be me," Suki muttered.

"Who is that?" 'Sokka' asked.

'Aang' turned, "Oh that's Suki, head cheerleader." Suki rolled her eyes. "To tell you the truth, I kind of had a crush on her." Aang and Suki both sank down in their seats.

"I think I'll go ask her out, she even prettier than meat," The crowd again laughed at the joke, even Sokka joined in.

He wiped his eye, "It's true, Suki is prettier than meat."

The play quickly went along, though it was in a wrong order. 'Suki' and 'Sokka' got together, 'Aang' revealed himself as the Avatar and now they were at 'Katara's' house. 'Suki' and 'Aang' were both in the living room. "I can't believe you're the Avatar Aang."

'Aang' smiled and gave her a nod, "Yep, I'm the best Avatar there is," the actor said with a chipper voice that Aang was starting to get really annoyed at.

"You know," 'Suki' slid closer to 'Aang', "I would love to get to know the Avatar a lot _better_." 'Suki' captured 'Aang's' lips, but Aang never pulled away, deepening the kiss. A few gasps were heard in the crowd. 'Katara' came into the room.

"Aang! My boyfriend, however could you have done this to me?" 'Katara' put the back of her hand to her forehead. "And when I could have slept with the Prince."

"What the hell is this person's obsession with me and Zuko?" Katara hissed.

"Katara wait!" 'Aang' called as she ran out of the room. The stage went dark and the curtain fell. The lights went up.

"We will be taking a 10 minute intermission," A voice came out of the speakers. The Gang got up and went out onto the balcony, getting some fresh air.

Everyone was silent, Aang stared off at the ocean while Sokka, Suki, Toph and Ty Lee sat on the stairs, Sokka was almost arm deep in his popcorn bag. Zuko leaned against one of the support beams, holding Jin with him. Katara paced in the middle of the balcony. "So, just to make this clear, am I the only one happy with their actor?" Toph asked, earning a look from most of the group. "From the silence, I'll take that as a yes."

"They made me into a slut that would sleep with Zuko at the next chance she got," Katara finally let loose.

Sokka shrugged, "At least you don't go around preaching about hope or something."

"That would have been a lot better!" Katara shouted, "Not to mention, what's with them saying that Aang and Suki had a thing for each other? That's just ridiculous."

"What? Am I not good enough to be the Avatar's girlfriend?" Suki asked a little offended.

Katara sighed, "No, that's not what I meant, I mean…ugh, this whole play is ruining our friendship."

"We need to get through this without any more problems," Zuko told them. "We all know who is with who, Katara has Aang, I have Jin, Sokka has Suki and Toph has Ty Lee, there are no secret relationships, got it?" Everyone mumbled in response. "Let's go back in." Sokka, Suki, Toph and Ty Lee got up and filed back in while Zuko and Jin followed.

"You know, you'll be a really good King Zuko," Jin said.

Katara turned to her fiancé, who was still looking out at the water. "Aang? Are you coming?"

"Kat…I don't want to watch this anymore."

"Aang, I swear that there is nothing between Zuko and I, you're the man I love," Katara told him.

He turned to her, "What? That's not why I don't want to watch this anymore. I don't want to watch it because they think I'm feminine."

Katara chuckled, of course this was the reason why Aang didn't want to watch it. "Aang, it doesn't matter what they think of us. We know our history. They casted me as a horny slut that is always trying to be someone's arm candy, but that's not me."

"At least you're the right sex," Aang sighed.

She kissed Aang, "Just relax Aang, it can't get any worse." Katara took his hand as they went back in, not knowing about the man standing below the balcony.

He opened up his phone and dialed a number, "Hello?" The man on the other side said.

"Target has been acquired, should I take her out?"

The man was quiet for a second, "No, watch her for a little bit longer. Learn whatever she loves in the world…then rip it away from her. When we're done with her, she beg for death. Toph Bei Fong will rue the day she messed with business that didn't concern her." He hung up and put the cell phone in his pocket, walking back into the play.

**-SDB**


	13. New Identities

Aang and Katara took their seats, the lights began to go back down again. The curtains opened up to a lone bed with the Katara and Aang actors on the bed. "Aang, I still can't believe you kissed Suki, I was so close to going to Zuko and sleeping with him." Aang held Katara as she was about to stand up and yell something. "But now I know it's because every girl wants to be with the Avatar and I'm not going to let any other girl have the chance to get you."

'Aang' grinned, "Thanks for listening Katara, I knew you would believe me. Now, Roku told me the only way to stop all the girls from coming after me is for us to have sex."

'Katara' gave him a weird look, "Are you sure that is the way Aang? Because that sounds suspicious."

"You can trust me, I'm the Avatar!" The actor joyously announced, hands on her hips while she looked out to the crowd. "And because I'm the Avatar, I would never deceive you," 'Aang' gave a wink to the audience. Again, Aang had to be held back by Katara.

"In that case," 'Katara' laid back on the bed, her legs spread, "Take me Avatar!" 'Aang' jumped on the bed as the lights went down, the crowd applauded as the curtains shut for the set change. The Gang tried their best not to do anything about the actors as they watched the play. Jin was happy to finally see herself in the play, even if she announced that she wanted 'Zuko' to claim her like land. It got even weirder when it was hinted that 'Jin' made 'Zuko' a 'bottom'. It showed them also finding out the plans of the War, all the while 'Katara' flirted with 'Zuko' while 'Aang' and 'Sokka' searched around for the plans, 'Sokka' said a few wise cracks every now and again. They were finally at the scene where 'Zuko' was in the hospital bed and his 'Father' and 'Sister' came in. Much to Zuko's annoyance, the characters looked just as Zuko assumed they would. His Father was portrayed as a muscular man and his sister was made to look beautiful, nothing off about them like how 'Zuko's' scar happened to be on the wrong side. 'Zuko's' head was in the lap of 'Jin' as 'Azula' and 'Ozai' walked into the room.

"Why is my son's head in the lap of that, _woman_," 'Ozai' declared, Zuko raised an eyebrow at the man's voice, wondering if he had even heard his Father's voice.

"Maybe the hospital ran out of pillows and they had to hire the village whore," Jin quoted along with 'Azula', earning a few chuckles and a fake laugh from Jin as Zuko kissed the top of her head.

'Ozai' cleared his throat, "I'm just here to make sure my son is okay, but I can see we are not wanted."

"Oh, you can read minds?" 'Sokka' cracked, making the crowd break out in full laughter as 'Ozai' and 'Azula' left and 'Katara' and 'Aang' entered.

'Aang' limped a little into the room, "Hey everyone! The Avatar is still alive!" Aang groaned as he heard the feminine Aang again.

'Katara' went to 'Zuko's' bedside, "Oh Prince Zuko, thank the Spirits you're alright."

Katara stood up, "Okay, I'm done. I can't deal with any of this anymore."

Sokka was almost shoveling popcorn into his mouth at this point, "But there is still more to go!"

"I don't care, I'm leaving." Katara said as she stormed out, Aang getting up to go after her. He caught up to her in the hallway and took her hand. She sighed sadly and rested her head against his shoulder. Once they got out into the night air, they both got a relaxing breath. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't take it anymore."

Aang laughed, "I'm actually happy you did it, if you weren't going to get up and leave, I was going to leave." It was a comfortable silence between them as they walked back to the house, both of them enjoying each other's company. He opened the door for her and she flipped on the lights as they took off their robes. He fell back onto the couch, letting the play leave his mind. Katara landed on him, making him groan and making her giggle. "A little warning would have been nice…"

"Sorry, did I startle the Avatar?" Katara teased, both of them sharing a kiss.

"I guess I should be happy I can share this time with you before you leave me for Zuko," Aang joked, making her groan. "Because, we all know that there has been all of that flirting going on that I've been totally oblivious to."

"And let's not forget the attraction between you and Suki," Katara played along, "I mean, you've 'always been in love with her'. I simply cannot compete with Suki." Aang wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again. "Do you realize that we're going to be married soon? We're going to finally be man and wife…then we go to College…get a house…have children…money won't be a problem at all."

Aang smiled at the dreamy look in her eyes, "We can take the kids on vacation, enjoy watching our kids grow up as we grow old, then our kids will have kids…"

"It's weird to think about us being old and everything will be so different, but it's comforting to know that I will have you there with me to go through it with me," Katara rested her head on his chest. "All the while 'The Avatar and his Water Bender' will be the best play of all time," Both of them chuckled softly. "Just the thought of our kids, Sokka and Suki's kids, Zuko and Jin's kids, Toph and…well…their adopted or one of their kids growing up together and being as good of friends as we are…it makes me excited to grow up."

"Do you know what excites me?" Aang asked, Katara mumbled in response, "Seeing the adult Katara naked, I mean, your body now is amazing…but imagine when _everything_ grows up, I mean, _wow_." She couldn't help but laugh at his joke. He yawned and closed his eyes, "Adult Katara," Aang sighed.

Katara rolled her eyes, "I love you too…"

* * *

><p>They both shot up when the door was loudly opened, "Man that was a great play!" Toph announced when they all filed into the house, Katara and Aang groaning as they wanted to go back to sleep. The blind Earth Bender came around to the front of the couch, "You two missed the greatest thing ever."<p>

Aang had his arm over his eyes, hoping to get to sleep soon, "What did we miss Toph?"

"Shipping T-Shirts!" Toph announced, tossing off her robe and standing proudly. Aang looked and stifled a laugh.

"Toph, your shirt is inside out," Aang told her. She grumbled as she pulled off her shirt and turned it the right way and put it back on. He looked at her shirt again and his brow furrowed, "Toph X Ty Lee?" The light green t-shirt had an Earth Bending symbol behind their names.

Toph smiled, "Yep, best pairing there is! They had them all for the relationships in the show, we got _tons_ of 'em!"

Sokka came in with a big box in his hands, "Thanks for the help guys," He said out of breath.

"No problem Sokka," Zuko said. Sokka set the box on the table as Aang and Katara sat up. "You guys missed the touching ending," Zuko sarcastically said as he sat down on the couch. "If I remember, the exact quote was, 'Well, you're the best I can do, I might as well love you!'."

Jin shook her head, "No, I think it was more like, 'Well, as long as I have the Avatar, I don't need any King or Prince!"

"Wait, I thought it was-"

"Who cares?! We have shipping T-shirts!" Toph interrupted. "Sock Head, open the box!"

Sokka ignored the name and opened up the box and pulled out the first shirt, "Jinko."

Jin raised her hand, "Oh! That's mine! You got it in my size right?" Sokka tossed it to her and she clutched it with joy as Zuko shook his head.

He continued through the box, pulling out a blue shirt, "Sukka," He put it over his shoulder, "That's mine." Sokka moved the shirts around until he smiled, "Ah, and of course, one of my favorites." He pulled out a white shirt, "Sukaang, Suki and Aang."

"Oh, I so have to have one of those!" Toph said. Sokka tossed it to her, hitting her in the face. "You forgot I was blind again didn't you?"

"Yeah, sorry…" Sokka continued through the box, until he found the next one, "And of course, where would we be without this one," He pulled out a baby blue shirt, "Kataang!"

"Kataang?" Katara repeated, her brother nodded. "Me and Aang?" Sokka nodded again, he tossed her the shirt and she studied it. Almost like Toph and Ty Lee's shirt, the shirt had the Air Bender and Water Bender symbols behind their names. Katara looked over to Aang, "Aw, we're Kataang!" She clung onto his arm, "We have the cutest name."

Zuko sighed, "Wait until you see the last one."

Katara's brow furrowed, "What couple are we forgetting?" Her jaw dropped when Sokka pulled out a red shirt, "ZUTARA?!"

"See? I told you not to buy that one, we all knew Sweetness was going to hate it," Toph said. Sokka was about to argue back with Toph until he smelt smoke, he looked down to see the shirt on fire and instantly dropped it, it turned to ash before it hit the ground.

He shot a look over to Zuko, "You could have warned me before doing that!"

"Yes, I could have," Zuko replied before going upstairs with Jin.

"Glad you guys had fun, we're going upstairs to sleep just in case one of you tries to light anything else on fire." Aang pulled Katara up with him.

Suki grabbed a 'Sukka' shirt from the box with a smile before joining the conversation, "You should probably get some sleep too Sokka, you have Football try outs tomorrow morning," Aang stopped when he heard that, "And I hope to see you bright and early tomorrow Katara for more training."

"So Sokka, are these open try outs?" Aang asked with curiosity.

Sokka shrugged, "I guess, they're letting some people do a walk on, but people like me are already guaranteed a spot on the team. We're basically seeing where we are placed on the roster, why?"

"No reason, night all," Aang quickly sped up the stairs with Katara.

Ty Lee walked over to the box as Sokka chose to ignore whatever was up with Aang, "Can I get a Sukaang shirt?" Sokka, Suki and Toph all gave her a look, though Toph's look was directed towards the window. "What? I think the relationship between Suki and Aang is sweet in the play." Suki was about to say something to Ty Lee, but Sokka's hand covered her mouth and gave her the shirt. Her face lit up and she hugged the shirt, "Thanks!" Ty Lee quickly hopped the stairs while Toph just shook her head.

"There is something wrong with that girl…by the way, do you have any more 'Zutara' shirts?"

* * *

><p>Sokka trudged out of the house half asleep with his bag over his shoulder, letting out a long yawn as he walked towards the cars. "Good morning sunshine," Suki teased, "How did you sleep?" He rubbed his eyes to see his girlfriend and sister mediating on the lawn.<p>

"I've slept better," Sokka said, "Can you still drive me to try outs?"

"I'm sorry Sokka, I'm going to be training with Katara until noon," She said, "You're going to have to find a ride out to Ba Sing Se. This wouldn't be a problem if you got your own license Sokka."

He sighed and dropped his bag, slowly walking back into the house, "ZUKO!" Sokka called, making both the girls chuckle. "Zuko!" He cried again.

Aang came down the stairs with a gym bag, "Why are you shouting Sokka?"

"I need a ride to football because Suki is busy," Sokka said as he slumped against the wall, closing his tired eyes.

"I'll give you a ride," Aang offered, "I'm leaving anyways."

Sokka opened up one of his eyes to look at him, "Where are you going this early?"

"I'm going to go work out, since Katara and Suki are training and you're going to play, I thought I might as well get some exercise in also," Aang repositioned the bag on his shoulder, "So would you like a ride or are you going to take the bus?" He walked past him and Sokka groaned as he followed him out. "I'll see you later Kat, I'm going to the gym."

Katara smiled, "Have fun." He gave her a wink, making her blush as she went back to mediating.

After they got off the island, it was a 10 minute drive out to the college. They were both a little stunned to see how big the college was, there were three rings to Ba Sing Se. The outermost ring was where the dorms were, the second was the classrooms and the inner most was the administrative buildings. Thankfully, the football facilities were around the 3rd ring. Aang parked by the practice field and Sokka got out, "Thanks for the ride man."

"No problem," Aang said as he got out and shut the door, he quickly found a spot and parked his car in a spot hidden by two big trucks. He grabbed his bag and headed for the field.

* * *

><p>Toph tapped her fingers along her arm as she waited 'patiently' with them crossed across her chest. "How much long until we can attack you?"<p>

"Just hold on," Suki repeated, "We're making a plan."

She let out an impatient sigh, "Why don't we make a plan?" Zach suggested, only getting to the house 3 minutes prior and was automatically pulled into the 'fun'. "It would only make sense."

Toph yawned, "You want a plan? How about we just throw everything we have at them.

"You and Toph get the sides and I'll get the middle. Bring their attentions to the sides while I will catch them on their unguarded sides," Zuko told him, "It's as simple as that, there are 2 of them and 3 of us. How hard can this be?"

Suki finally turned to the group, "Okay, we're ready. Now remember, don't hold back or else this is a pointless exercise. We chose you 3 because you have no personal connection with us, so making us mad would still be welcomed. Though, nothing should piss off Katara anymore than wearing a 'Zutara' shirt." A smile came across Toph's face as Zach looked over to see the previously mentioned shirt.

"She's just mad that Zuko now has Jin to take his time up," Toph joked, making Katara's eye twitch in anger.

"That is wrong in so many ways," Zuko commented as Suki and Katara opened their fans.

"Ready?" Suki asked as they all got into their stances. "Go!" Before any of the benders could a move in, Katara popped off the cap of her Water skin and moved the Water on to her fans. Zuko saw the Water and shot a flame at Katara, but as she turned, her fan cut the flame without affecting the Water and she shot the Water off the extended fans, hitting Zuko and making him fly back. She froze the Water so he couldn't get loose. He tried to get any heat to melt the ice, but failed miserably and just tried to get loose. Though she took out Zuko, she received a few rocks to the gut, making her knees buckle as she fought the pain. She dove to the side to dodge the two other rocks that came her way before getting to her feet. Meanwhile, Suki was jumping out of the way of the rocks that Zach was now firing at her. She spun around and kicked one of the rocks back at Zach, he put up a rock wall that protected him from his own projectile and sent the wall at Suki. Zach was surprised to not see her jump over the wall or even move out of its way. He dropped to his knees when Suki kicked the back of them and pushed him to the ground, hog tying him with her belt. "Don't get distracted or you might make mistakes." Suki teased as Zach groaned and laid his head against the ground.

Katara continued to fight off Toph's superior bending. Using her Bending and fans together, she waved her fans towards Toph, sending the water from the ground and turned them into icicles, sending them at the Earth Bender. Slamming her foot on the ground, a chunk of Earth spun up into the air and Toph kicked it, breaking the icicles and heading straight for Katara. Katara jumped and flipped over the rock, she brought the water up from the ground to freeze her bare feet to the ground. "Oh, we're playing dirty huh?" Toph smirked. She sent a wave at her or at least, what she thought was Katara. Toph's wave missed by at least 3 feet.

"You kind of missed," Katara mocked, "Just admit defeat."

The Earth Bender didn't listen and tried again, but because of her increasingly freezing feet, it was getting harder to see Katara. This time Katara had to dodge it, but not by much. Toph growled in anger and rapidly sent rocks in the direction she could barely make out Katara. She ducked and rolled out of the way out of a couple rocks before going on the attack. Katara jumped and was able to jump off the multiple rocks being projected at her. Landing behind the bender, Katara picked Toph up off the ground, pulling her feet from their icy prisons and hog tied Toph like Suki had. She pulled at her restraints, "Hey! Let me go! Fight me like a woman so I can wipe that smirk off your face!"

Katara laughed, "I don't think anything will wipe this smile from my face now."

"Yeah, this is all fun and games, but can you unfreeze me now?!" Zuko called. Katara bent the now thawed water back into her water skin, Zuko got up and brushed himself off, "The things I do for friends…" He muttered as he went back into the house.

Suki untied Zach with a grin, "I hope you didn't think that it was going to be easy to defeat a Kyoshi Warrior and her new recruit."

"I had no idea what I was even getting into," Zach said truthfully as he stood up, "and I have no idea what a Kyoshi Warrior is…"

She rustled up his hair, "It's a story for another day, thanks for the practice Zachary," His eyes narrowed at his full name, "Maybe someday you'll do better."

Zach rolled his eyes as he rubbed his now red wrists, he turned to see Teo coming up the hill, "Oh hey Zach, I didn't know you were here."

"Yeah, I was helping with some training, how was your date last night?" He asked.

He rubbed the back of his neck, "It was great, I had a fun time…I'm not sure about your sister."

"I'm sure she did man," Zach told him, he saw the folders in his hands, "What are those for?"

"Oh yeah," Teo remembered why he had come, "This is for Aang, have you seen him around lately?"

Katara's brow furrowed and walked over to Teo, "Aang has been gone ever since this morning, I'll make sure to give it to him when he gets back." Teo handed the folder over to her and she opened it, "It's identification for a College Student named Kuzon Agni…with Aang's picture on it…" The last name clicked in her head, "ZUKO!" She turned back towards the house and stormed for the door.

"Can someone let me out now?!" Toph yelled, still pulling at the tie.

* * *

><p>The ball flew perfectly through the air and right into the hands of the receiver, "Hmmm, nice throw Aqua," The coach marked down on his clip board, "You've gotten better since our scouts have seen you."<p>

Sokka pulled off his helmet, "Thanks Coach Chin."

"Let's see you do a run play," Chin put the whistle back in his mouth and blew it, signifying to the players to set up again. Sokka called for the hike, once the ball touched his fingertips, he took off for the left. A defender went for his feet, which he narrowly missed. Kicking it into high gear, he sped off down the side line with the safely close on his tail. On a last ditch effort, he jumped for Sokka, but missed, letting Sokka make it to the end zone easily. He slammed the football on the ground and tore of his helmet.

"Who the man?!" Sokka exclaimed, "Sokka's the man!" He looked towards the Coach, hoping to see the look of amazement on him, but it wasn't. Another coach had pulled him aside, making Sokka groan in anger. Whatever the other Coach was saying had definitely gotten his attention and they high tailed it to the other field, "Hey! Did no one just see that? That was an amazing run!"

The other players, including Sokka followed them to see the walk-on team set up for a punt. "-it's the most amazing thing I've ever seen," The new Coach said, "He has returned every ball he gets his hands on, fumbles, interceptions, passes, hand offs and returns." He blew the Coach, "Run the play for Coach Chin!" Sokka quickly recognized the punting team as the 1st string special team defenders. They kicked the ball down to the lone receiver in the other end zone and he sped off down the field. His jaw dropped as he watched him expertly avoid tackles that would have gotten anyone else easily. When it looked like he was about to be tackled, he used their own momentum against them by pushing them to the side. He got into the end zone and tossed the ball to one of the assistants, looking back at the clearly winded players.

Chin grabbed the clipboard from the other coach, "What is this guy's name?" He furiously flipped through the pages before turning to his assistant coach, "You make sure that kid is on the team. Do what you have to, I don't care what you have to tell him, promise him the whole world, just make sure he signs with us, you got it?" Chin told him, the other man nodded. "Hey kid!" He waved him over. Jogging over, he stopped in front of the coach, "That's very impressive, I haven't seen anyone like you. What's your name kid?"

He pulled off his helmet and Sokka's eyes went wide, "Kuzon sir," Aang smiled, he had on a fake chin strap beard with what Sokka assumed was fake blonde spiked hair.

"Where in the world did you come from? I'm surprised no one has tried to recruit you," Chin said.

"I just moved here from Florida sir, I didn't play football in High School, only in Middle School." He told him.

Chin patted him on the shoulder pad, "Son, how would you like to be a starter for the Ba Sing Se Badger Moles?"

His face lit up, "It would be an honor sir."

Chin turned to Sokka, "Aqua, meet your new receiver, Kuzon-uh, what's your last name?"

"Kuzon Agni," He stuck his hand out to Sokka who was still trying to get over the shock, "It's nice to meet you _Sokka_."

Sokka shook his hand, "It's nice to meet you too…_Kuzon_."

**-SDB**


	14. Fixing Crazy

**UPDATE: Just incase you didn't read the first chapter: ****So big changes for the story. I've cleared up some problems with the story, no killing of the pirates and Ozai and Azula are still alive (if you haven't read the updated version of FEH, then I would suggest skimming it at least). Also another change is the OC known as Dovey has been changed to another OC. I'm sorry to the person I promised an OC to, but I didn't want to continue butchering your character. Anyways, let's hope I can actually finish this story the second time around.**

He flipped through the newspaper as he drank his cup of tea, "How was it?" Zuko lowered the paper to see his girlfriend's smiling face. "I tried a new type of tea and wasn't sure about it, should I stick to the regular or keep trying this one?"

Zuko took another sip, "It's good, my Uncle would approve." Jin pumped her fist and cheered in excitement, she went back to the empty kettle and filled it with water again as Zuko back to the newspaper, finally finding what he was looking for. '_Avatar Aang and his Water Bender is possibly the worst play that the Ember Island Players have ever showed on Ember Island. The story is full of many inaccuracies that is even obvious to the dumbest patron there. Pu-on Tim needs to do his homework before deciding to write a play about the Avatar or his girlfriend. I highly recommend walking into a middle of a Fire Bender's flame before paying for a ticket to this play. 0 out of 10._' Zuko smiled and flipped the page.

The front door slammed open, "ZUKO!" Jin nearly dropped the kettle as Zuko calmly drank his tea, knowing exactly why Katara was yelling. She stomped through the house as Jin leaned over to see who was coming and immediately regretted the decision. "Where is he?!"

"I'm in here," Zuko told her as he set down his paper. Katara came in and slammed the folders on the table.

"Why is there a picture of Aang on a ID that says 'Kuzon Agni'?" Her voice now much calmer than her look. "And all these documents, passport and apparently now a Facebook page?"

"Because Aang wanted another identity," Zuko told her. "He came to me last night and asked for me to make him another identity, one that no one knows is him."

"But why would Aang need another identity? And why does he have this ridiculous chin hair?!" Katara pulled out the ID and gave it another look.

Zuko shrugged, "I have no clue on the chin hair, I think it looks ridiculous too. Though the blonde hair looks kind of nice, but you're going to have to ask him about wanting another identity. I just put the orders through and we had that Air Bender that Zach hangs around with to do everything else. So he is legitimately Aang Ono _and_ Kuzon Agni, my cousin on my Mother's side and Master Fire Bender."

"You seriously have _no_ clue of why Aang would need an identity, but you gave it to him anyways?"

He nodded, "Why wouldn't I? He's the Avatar, he saved the World and keeps peace, why shouldn't the guy be allowed to have an identity where people aren't mobbing him for autographs or questions? I thought he would at least try to tell you, but I assumed that he hadn't said a word to you about it."

"You're going to give me a ride to the gym to find him," Katara told him. "And I won't be forced to kill you…"

"I'll take you," They turned to see Suki holding Toph, who was still hog tied. "Sokka most likely forgot to bring something to eat, so we just need to stop by the Football field first."

Zuko eyed the Blind Bender, "Should I even ask?" Both of them shook their heads. He got up and finished his cup of tea before returning it to the sink and giving Jin a kiss on the cheek, "I'll be back later…hopefully in one piece. I hope you two are going to change before we go," Zuko commented as he left the kitchen, Suki set Toph down and followed along with Katara.

Jin looked down at Toph, "Would you like some tea Toph?"

"Sure…"

* * *

><p>Suki walked towards the field with Katara by her side and Zuko behind them. "I can't believe you bought him three sandwiches," Zuko commented.<p>

"You've seen him easily eat two of these things and he's still hungry, so I'm just making sure my man is satisfied," Suki said with a happy smile.

"So basically you're just making up for not driving him this morning?"

"Yeah, basically," She said. Suki looked over the field looking for Sokka, until finally seeing him over by the benches talking to one of his teammates. Increasing her pace, she nearly floated over the grass until she was behind him, covering his eyes with her hands, "Guess who?"

His teammate turned away from them as Sokka turned around, "Hey Suki." He picked her up and gave her a kiss, "What are you doing here?"

He set her down and she held up the bag of subs, "We brought you sandwiches." Zuko and Katara finally made their way over, Zuko gave Sokka a nod as Katara eyed Sokka's teammate. "I knew that you probably didn't bring anything for lunch, so I thought I would make up for not bringing you here and bring you some lunch."

"Thank you so much," He gave her another kiss as she handed him the bag. "Why are you two here?" Sokka asked.

"Long story, we're going to go to the gym and find Aang," Zuko told him. Katara ignored the conversation and walked towards Sokka's teammate. She put her hand on his blonde haired head and slowly turned his face around. Aang's nervous smiling face soon faced her.

"…Hey Kat…"

"Aang?" Suki questioned before Sokka put a hand over her mouth, making sure no one heard her say his name.

Her eyes narrowed, "Mind telling me what's going on?"

"Would you believe that it's an Avatar Duty?" The anger on her face didn't fade, "Didn't think so…" He turned around on the bench and patted the seat beside him. "The reason I made this fake persona is so that I can play Football with Sokka."

"Why do you need a new identity for that?" Suki asked.

"Why do you think?" Zuko added, "He's the Avatar, no one is going to let him play. They'll think it's unfair."

"I haven't played sports since I was 14," Aang continued, "After finding out I was the Avatar, Gyatso didn't want me doing anything like this, I couldn't play any competitive sports because it would become clear, through one way or another, that I'm not like everyone else. I've always wanted to just play like a normal kid. After watching my life at the play last night, I want to be known more than just the Avatar…I want to actually accomplish something, like Sokka or you and Suki." He placed his hand over hers, "I'm sorry I didn't say anything about this before, but I just wanted to try it out…and it turns out, after all these years that I'm actually really good."

"Not only did Aang make the team, he's a starter…as well as me," Sokka bragged.

"Really?" He nodded, "Good job baby," Suki gave him a kiss on the cheek, "You really earned your lunch."

Katara ignored the others, "I shouldn't have gotten so mad Aang, other thoughts just came into my head and it was just bothering me that you would keep this a secret from me…"

"If it means anything, I only came up with it when you fell asleep last night…I was going to tell you tonight," Aang offered, "It was going to be great, I was going to tell you that you're not only getting married to the Avatar, but a receiver for the Ba Sing Se Badger Moles." She couldn't help but let a smile break on her face and chuckle.

"Because loving you and being the Avatar was apparently wasn't enough for me?" Katara joked. "If you're going to be going to this school as two people, how are you going to keep up with double the load of classes?"

Zuko interrupted again, "That's where that kid Teo comes in, he set up a record for Kuzon Agni and every term, goes into classes that have extra spaces and adds him onto the roster and a final grade, so he can play without having to worry about classes…except for the ones he has of course."

Aang smiled, "But that's why I have Kat, she's the smart one out of us and will help me with those classes."

She cursed herself for letting his charm make it so hard to say no to him, "I may do that, but I'm not actually doing your work for you."

"Agni!" Both Aang and Zuko turned to the call, "Your papers just came in-" The Coach stopped mid-sentence when he saw Zuko, he dropped to his knee, "I'm so sorry for not seeing you King, I should have bowed to you."

Zuko waved him off, "It's perfectly fine, I'm not expecting any bowing or anything like that. I'm just making sure my cousin it's doing well." Zuko put a hesitant hand on Aang's shoulder, patting it softly. "Hopefully he hasn't tried to throw around his weight of being related to the royal family."

"Of course not King, this is the first knowledge of Kuzon being related to you," The Coach replied, "It's going to be an honor to have part of the royal family playing for my team. I'm sure he will more than exceed expectations."

"I'm sure he will, good luck with practice," Zuko said, turning to Katara and Suki, "You two ready to go?"

Suki kissed Sokka, "See you tonight." Katara was about to kiss Aang also, but realized that she wouldn't be kissing Aang, she would be kissing Kuzon.

Surprisingly, Aang leaned in and kissed her cheek, "Tell Aang I said hi."

Katara gave him a nod, "I will, good luck _Kuzon_."

* * *

><p>The weeks went by and Toph and Ty Lee's wedding got closer and closer. Katara trained with Suki whenever she wasn't planning the wedding. While she didn't like the fact that Aang was going under the new name, she had to admit that she hadn't seen him any happier. She had watched a few of the tryouts and it Aang seemed to fit in with everyone. Also with the fact that he was starting to get more fit, Katara didn't mind watching him play. Katara slowly stretched in her and Aang's bed, her hand going to Aang's side and only getting mattress. Her tired eyes opened to see that she was once again alone in the bed. She rolled onto her back and yawned, she missed the days when he would just want to lay in bed with her. Crawling out of the bed, she walked into the bathroom and stopped in front of the mirror to admire her own body. Along with Aang getting fit, training with Suki had toned her body pretty well. After a few different poses, she took a quick shower and pulled on a small pair of shorts and a tank top before going downstairs. Her brow furrowed when she saw Zuko in a nice black suit, a blood red undershirt and a black tie. "While I don't care for the color, you look pretty sharp there King Zuko."<p>

"It's not too much is it?" He asked, playing with the cuffs, "I know I'm a royal and everything, but I don't want to over dress."

"For what?" She asked.

The click of high heels rang through the living room as Jin entered through the kitchen, she wore a red top with a matching skirt and a black pair of sunglasses resting on her hair that was pulled up in a ponytail. "We're going to have a talk with the royal pain in the ass."

Katara had nearly forgotten about her, "Azula? Why are you going to talk to Azula?"

"I don't have much of a family Katara. It isn't too late for Azula to change," Zuko said.

She scoffed, "Zuko, your sister killed Aang…I don't think you come back from killing the Avatar."

"Aang seems to think so," Jin commented. "He was the one who suggested it."

"Why in the world would he do that?"

Zuko shrugged, "I don't know, maybe he got hit so hard in football that he's not thinking straight. But it also gives me a chance to ask her about my Mom. My Father never told me where she was and Azula must know something if she was that close to my Father."

"You're the King, I'm sure you could hire anyone other than your crazy sister to find her," Katara argued.

"I'm going to see my sister either way Katara," Zuko straightened his tie before taking Jin's hand. "We'll be back later tonight. Try not to get into too much trouble while we're gone."

She sighed as she fell onto the couch, "Oh, you know me Zuko, Miss Trouble." Once they left, Katara turned on the TV. Katara wasn't too sure how long she was watching TV before Suki came down the stairs with the planning book in her hands.

"Katara, I think I have Toph and Ty Lee's wedding complete, now it's time to start yours and Aang's. What were you thinking? Big Wedding? Little Wedding? Outer Space Wedding? An Ember Island Player's recreation?" Suki teased.

"We can just have the wedding after Toph and Ty Lee couldn't we?" Katara asked. "I'm not too worried about the ceremony, it would save the time of getting everyone together again."

Suki frowned, "You don't want a special ceremony? You just want to reuse Toph and Ty Lee's idea seconds after they step away from it?"

Katara thought for a moment, "That would be a little trashy wouldn't it?"

"Kind of…"

"Fine, I just want a small wedding, Aang and I's Dads and the rest of the Gang, nothing too special," Katara said. "I don't really care about the location. Just as long as I'm marrying Aang, I wouldn't care if we were getting married in an outhouse."

"So small family and the nice wafting scent of feces in the air? I can work with that," Suki smiled, Katara just rolled in her eyes in response. She sat on the arm of the sofa, "Are you okay Katara? You seem a little down."

She rolled onto her back, "I don't really know…maybe it's because this is the only time I've really had any down time. No softball practice, you and I usually train at 3 and if I wanted to Water Bend, I usually save that for the night time. It's weird not having Aang here every day."

Suki patted her lightly on her leg, "Oh you're going to miss these types of days soon enough. Now, how much were you thinking about spending on this wedding?"

She scoffed, "Do you _really _think money is an issue with any of us right now?"

"Then I'm going to be window shopping venues for you upstairs if you need me then, there is this to die for venue by a river on mainland, you're going to love it," Suki sang as she climbed up the stairs again. Katara turned her attention back to the TV, thinking over Suki's words, maybe she should be happy for a lazy day. She stretched out her limbs before her eyes started to get heavy and fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

><p>Zach walked down the steps of the empty club to see Zita sweeping the floor. "So along with owning the club, you clean it too?"<p>

She sighed as she leaned against the broom, "Now I do, my cleaning crew quit on me this morning. Apparently they're done cleaning up messes after privileged rich people. Now it's up to me to clean this place."

"Well what can I do to help?"

Zita chuckled, "I'm not going to ask you to help me."

"You're not asking, I'm offering," He smiled. "What can I do to help my beautiful girlfriend today?"

"Tables need to be wiped down, trashes need to be taken out and the shelves need to be restocked," Zita continued to sweep.

"I'll have it done in a second," He kissed her cheek and quickly disappeared. Once she finished sweeping, she dumped the dirt and random pieces of trash into the garbage, only to turn to see Zach leaning against one of the columns. "Anything else you need done?"

She blinked a few times, "Wait, you did all of that in the time it took me to just sweep?"

Zach nodded, "Yeah, it was pretty simple. Do you need to wax the floor too? It's looking kind of rough."

"Uh, yeah, I was just about to get the floor buffer from the storage closet," Zita said.

"Well do whatever you need to do and I'll take care of the floor for you," He smiled. Zita blinked a few times, wondering if she was dreaming or not. She decided to let him do it and went up to her office. While the club was a mess after a night, her office was perfectly clean. Sitting down in front of her desk, she began working on the finances for the club. It wasn't too much longer before Zach climbed the stairs to her office.

Zita looked up to his smiling face, "You're kidding me right? The floor is already done?" He nodded. She got up from the desk and quickly bounded down the steps to see the floor perfectly shined. "And what do you usually do for work?"

"I don't work, I received inheritance from my grandmother's passing and I haven't really needed to," Zach explained. "So I have _a lot _of time on my hands."

"How would you like a job then? Clean my club and I'll pay you $200 a night," She offered.

"Well how to do you feel about office relationships? Can I keep my job if I'm banging the owner?" Zach grinned.

Zita laughed, putting her arms around his neck, "Actually, that's part of the new job description."

* * *

><p>She calmly breathed in and then exhaled slowly as she meditated, a small ray of sunlight focused on her in the middle of the cell. Her eyes shot open when she heard the door to her cellblock open. She stood up, going to the cell door as she heard the guards coming down the hall, confused of why they were here. The only times they came through was for meals. Resting her arms on the horizontal parts of the bars, resting her forehead on the vertical metal bars. The guards finally came into view with Zuko and Jin behind them. She raised an eyebrow, "Zuzu? What are you doing here?"<p>

They stopped in front of the cell, "You can leave us," Zuko told the guards. They both looked at each other and left the hall. Zuko cleared his throat and stepped forward, "Azula, I wanted to come see how you were doing."

She laughed, "Oh you know, just having another lazy day. I was going to get some errands done, but then the newest season of my favorite show just showed up on Netflix…how do you think I'm doing Zuko?"

"I've come here to talk to you about letting you out of here," He said.

She studied him for a moment, "You're kidding right?" He shook his head, she looked over at Jin. "He must be kidding." She shook her head also. "You're thinking about letting me out of jail after I fried the Avatar?"

"He was actually one of the people who convinced me to think about letting you out of here," Zuko explained. "And also I wanted to ask you about Mom."

Azula laughed, "Our Mother? You want to ask the girl who has been in prison for months about our Mother? I don't think I'm best person to be asking about her."

"You must have heard something Father has said about her," Zuko said.

"Oh he has said things about our Mother, nothing good obviously," Azula told him. "I have no idea where she is or where our Father buried her."

He rolled his eyes, "He didn't kill our Mother."

"How do you know?" She questioned, "You have no idea what happened to our Mom while I could know that he caved her skull in with a pipe and threw her body in the ocean. Maybe it made a good meal for a shark."

Jin put a calming hand on Zuko's shoulder before he could response. "Azula, do you want to leave this prison?"

"No, the company is just _so_ great in here," Azula sarcastically replied.

"Well you can tell us all you know about Zuko's Mother and we can attempt to get you out of here…_or_ I can come in here every day and or I can use my legal right to let Ty Lee become your cell decorator and I'll become your hair stylist. She's thinking _a lot _of pink and ponies while I'm thinking a buzz cut." Jin threatened.

Azula glared at Jin, the soon to be Queen not faltering from her stare. "You wouldn't dare…"

Jin leaned in, her face close to Azula's, "Try me…I have all the power in the country and have nothing else to do…"

She sighed and backed away from the bars, "Fine…Zuzu, you should be happy you found yourself a peasant with balls." Azula crossed her arms in front of her chest, "From what I've heard from Father, she left after I was born and she went away. He never said where or why, but I could only guess because she realized how messed up in the head our Father was. I've actually tried looking for our Mother, but I got as far as you did."

"Why did he hide her from us?" He asked.

She shrugged, "Like I know. The man recruited his own daughter to scar his son to prevent him from stopping his world domination plans, he's a lunatic. I'm surprised I know what I do…"

"Is that all?"

"Do you really think I want my cell to be pink and have a buzz cut Zuzu?" Azula questioned, "I would have found her by now and burned her hair for leaving us."

Zuko was silent as he let the information sink in, "Okay…thank you Azula."

Her brow furrowed as they turned to leave, "So? Am I getting out of here or not?"

"We'll work something out," Jin called as they left.

* * *

><p>Katara shot up from the couch when the door closed, she wiped the drool from her mouth, ignoring the smile from her brother and Aang. "Did we wake you up?" Aang chuckled, pulling off the blonde hair that concealed his identity. She nodded as she rested her face back down on the couch and Aang sat on the edge, he moved a stray strand of hair from her face, "What did you do today Kat?"<p>

"Mostly this," Katara mumbled.

"Come on, I'll take you to the room," He picked her up from the couch, carrying her bridal style and she rested her face in his neck.

Katara's nose crinkled when she breathed in, "You smell all sweaty."

"I didn't really have time to shower, Sokka really wanted to eat after practice so we got changed and just left," He admitted with a chuckle. Aang quickly climbed the stairs and into their room, laying her down on the bed. Before he could move any further, she grabbed his wrist.

"Lay with me," She mumbled.

Aang smiled, "I will as soon as I take a shower, I smell horrible Kat." Katara reluctantly let go and he went into the bathroom. She assumed she fell asleep because it wasn't long before he crawled into the bed behind her smelling like mountain spring. His arms went around her waist and he kissed her neck.

Her hands went over his, "You smell better."

"Good to know," Aang whispered against her skin. "Why are you so tired?"

Katara shrugged, "I don't know, but I've never been so comfortable." He stopped himself from laughing. "Suki wants to know what kind of wedding we want."

"Whatever is going to make you the happiest."

Her fingers intertwined with his, "I said a small wedding, she said she's looking at a venue beside a river. I told her money is not an issue."

"Well unless it costs a billion, I'm sure we can get you whatever you want Katara," Aang kissed her neck again, making her slightly groan.

"Aang?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

He couldn't help but hold her closer, "I love you too Katara."

**-SDB**


	15. New Member

**Yaaay, another chapter. The chapters are now flowing out whenever I get the chance to write, so more FEH until the story is done which is coming up. And I just realized that in two of my main stories there are weddings coming up...I'm so fucking creative... -.- Go Team SDB...anyways, enjoy**

She watched the perfect spiral sail across the field, as it came down he caught it with one hand and easily ran it into the end zone. "You have to admit he's kind of a show off," Zach leaned back against the bleachers.

"You can't blame him," Katara said. "He's never been able to compete in any sports because he was the Avatar. I'm sure he'll be less of a show off as the season progresses. Aang isn't known for being flashy."

"Are you sure about that?" He laughed. "His car _screams _flashy."

Katara continued to watch her fiancé line up with the other receivers, "Aang isn't like that. I know it won't go to his head…"

"You seem to be attempting to convince yourself more than me," Zach commented, she glared at him. "What? I'm just saying."

"If we're going to start talking about significant others, how about I start evaluating you and Zita?" She turned to him. "I'm sure we can have a fun conversation about who is a showoff or someone being flashy."

He put up his hands in defense, "Jeez, remind me not to make any more comments about the Avatar or his girlfriend will turn into a Fire Bender and roast me."

"And don't you forget it," She smiled. Toph plopped down beside Katara on the metal bleachers, "How did you get here Toph?"

"Ty Lee, but that's beside the point right now. Someone has been following me," She said. "He thinks he's sneaky, but I can feel him almost everywhere I go."

She raised an eyebrow, "What makes you think someone is following you Toph?"

"I can recognize someone's vitals if they're around me enough and today I felt his vitals not only at the venue when Ty went to go check it out, but at the house also," She explained. "There is no way this guy isn't stalking me."

"Well we can go to my Dad and talk about getting a restraining order or something," Katara suggested.

Toph laughed, "A restraining order? Oh definitely not. I don't think you understand what I mean by this, I have my own stalker! Someone has finally realized how great I am." Katara rolled her eyes; of course this would be Toph's reaction. "Now I'm like you and Twinkles, soon there will be magazines that have me on the cover recognizing my elite Earth Bending skills with great looks. Ty Lee will have to be chi blocking them away from me and I'll be drowning in groupies."

"Don't get too ahead of yourself there Toph, just because someone is stalking you doesn't mean that you're going to be on magazines," Zach spoke up. "With how things have been summer, I would take a little more caution with someone who is following you everywhere."

She scoffed, "You're jealous too huh? Don't worry young one, your time will come when you can be on the same stage as me Zachary. I'll just put in a good word for you."

He arched a brow, "Number one, I'm older than you shorty and did you just call me Zachary?"

"She couldn't figure out a good nickname for you, so she decided to un-nickname you," Katara explained, "Hence the new name."

"Now you're just getting lazy," Zach sighed.

Katara ignored the two as they started to bicker with each other, she smiled when she saw Aang go to the bench, grabbing his things and headed towards the locker room. She quickly followed, by the time Toph and Zach caught up, Aang was already out of the locker room. He smiled and picked her up in a hug, he went in for a kiss, but she put her hand over his mouth. "You're still _Kuzon_ remember? How would it look if Kuzon is kissing the Avatar's girl?"

"I'm sure the Avatar shouldn't mind that I kissed his girl," Aang smiled, he kissed her cheek. "I hope he doesn't mind sharing." She rolled her eyes with a smile, they led the way to Aang's car.

Zach went towards his car, "Well you two have fun with…whatever secret Avatar thing you're going to do. Are you going to need a ride Toph or are will your stalker offer you a ride?"

Toph shook her head, "Nope, I'm going with Twinkle Toes. I get to be part of secret Avatar things."

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever, see you guys later."

Aang started the car as the girls got into the car, "What did he mean by you having a stalker Toph?"

"It's a long story," Katara informed him. "I'll explain it to you later." He shrugged it off and pulled off his fake hair before pulling the car out of the space before taking off down the road. The ride was silent for the most part, Toph leaned her head against the window, 'staring' out of the window as Katara picked a song on the stereo. It wasn't too much longer until he pulled up to the secured facility where Zuko stood outside with a few of his advisors.

Aang got out of the car as Zuko's advisors continued to plead with him. "You are going to need to rethink this King Zuko, this will cause an uproar."

"More of an uproar than my Father attempting to start a war?" Zuko asked. "I'm attempting to fix this situation, I'm going to save what I can from the ashes of my family. Also, I'm going to change the title of King, it sounds too old…I'm thinking something like…_Fire Lord_." He turned to Aang and Katara, "What do you two think about _Fire Lord _Zuko?"

"Sounds a little evil," Aang answered truthfully. "It might not help people's opinion of you once we do this."

He shrugged, "Whatever. I know what I'm doing and if I mess up, that's why we have you. You can knock some sense into me."

"He should have done that when you visited Miss Crazy in the first place," Toph commented, shutting the car door behind her and cracking her knuckles, "Okay, so when do I get to lock up Princess again?"

"You're only here in case something goes wrong," Zuko reminded her. "You _won't_ be attacking my sister…if she doesn't deserve it."

"Good save, I'm still on board," She smiled.

One of his advisors placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder, "Please King, rethink this. You can't let the fact that she is your sister cloud your judgment. What if this wasn't your sister and they attacked the Avatar?"

"Ifs, ands and buts," Zuko sighed. "I know what I'm doing and if people don't like it, then tough because I'm the King. If I can rehabilitate my sister, then that saves us the money that we're spending on keeping her secure here." Zuko looked back to Aang, "Are you ready?"

He nodded, "As ready as I'll ever be." The group left his advisors and went inside the facility. The guards gave the King a nod as they went the many security checkpoints. He stopped in front of the metal door with a Fire Bender insignia on the door. The two guards standing outside the door pressed their handprints on the scanner in front of the door, opening the metal door.

"Wow Sparky, I don't think this place has enough security measures," Toph sarcastically commented.

"There's only one more door," He replied. Zuko opened the last door to the long hall. The group heard the soft murmurs down the hall. Aang and Katara attempted to quiet their footsteps to try to hear who was talking. Walking around the small corner, they saw Jin sitting in a metal chair by a cell, her feet stretched out and crossed as she continued to talk.

"-And maybe we could put one of those wall designs of Zuko and I right beside your bed, I think it would be good to promote loyalty to us," Jin continued, she had a small nail filer that she used to get the perfect shape for her nails. "What do you think?" Zuko came up to the cell to see his sister softly hitting her head against the opposite wall.

Toph blew her bangs out of her eyes, "Wow, talk about cruel and unusual punishment."

"Tell me about it," Azula muttered as Aang and Katara also stood in front of the cell door. She turned to see the Avatar. "Ah, looks like you're alive and well."

"No thanks to you," Katara commented.

Azula turned her body towards the bars, leaning against the wall. "Ah and it's the Avatar's girlfriend who I tried to also kill. Good job Zuzu, you managed to get the two people who I've tried to kill all in one room. What's next? Everyone I've ever insulted?"

"We would need a larger room wouldn't we?" Toph asked.

"You would need to rent an arena," Azula replied.

Zuko unlocked the door and he and Aang stepped into the cell. Katara nervous when they shut the door behind them, Zuko handed Katara the key through the bars. "Do you have anything to say to Aang before we do this?"

Azula was silent for a moment before sighing, "Don't think what I did was personal Avatar, I did what I was told and I partially succeeded in what I was trying to do, so I mean, kudos to me." Zuko glared at his sister. "Fine Zuzu. I'm sorry for trying to kill you, you know how our Father was, it wasn't like I really had a choice. I guess if you can get Zuzu to go along with you, it shouldn't be too hard to be…_good_."

"And what about me?" Katara said through the bars.

Azula looked at Katara and chuckled, "What about you? Did you ever apologize to my brother for blood bending him? No? Then why should I apologize to you for doing the same thing? I was protecting my brother." Katara hated to admit it, but she did kind of have a point. "So what are we going to do? Are you going to question me or put me through some sort of test?"

Zuko shook his head, "No…we're going to take your bending away."

* * *

><p>Suki motioned for the crew to move the chairs closer to the venue as she looked at her clipboard, checking off a few more items. She heard the bride to be coming up behind her, she turned to see the giant smile on her face. "Is it starting to hit you?"<p>

"Not yet, but I'm pretty excited about something else." Ty Lee attempted to hold in her excitement, "Look who's here!" Suki looked back to where Ty Lee was looking to see the almost 6 carbon copies of the girl. Ty Lee looked to be the middle child, three of her sisters looked to be in their twenties while the rest still looked like they were in middle school. It was like looking at the many stages of her life. She waved at her sisters, they all came over for a big hug and Suki couldn't drag her eyes away from the girls. "Thank you all for coming!"

"Well it's the only time we ever get to see you," The eldest sister smiled, it seems like the bubbly voice wasn't part of the family.

"I can't wait!" One of her younger sister's shouted, her voice matching Ty's. Suki couldn't help but smile, she spoke too soon.

Ty Lee turned towards Suki, "Girls, this is my friend and wedding planner Suki. Suki, these are my sisters Su Lee, Joo Lee, Fu Lee, Wu Lee, Yu Lee and Hu Lee." She named her sisters down the line.

"Our parents were obviously very creative," Su Lee said. "Thank you for doing this for our sister. We know what a pain in the butt she can be."

"Hey!" Ty Lee puffed out her cheeks.

Suki smiled, "It's not a problem at all. It's great to meet all of you girls. I guess Ty wasn't kidding when she said she came from an identical set."

"Yeah, we could be our own traveling circus," Joo Lee joked. "We're all special in our weird ways."

"How so?"

"Su is a lawyer, I am a Fire Dancer, Ty is a chi-blocker, Fu is working on a book deal, Wu is looking at a scholarship for gymnastics, Yu is a prodigy and Hu is…well…Hu is Hu…" Joo Lee smiled.

The smallest sister pouted, "That's not nice."

"It wasn't supposed to be Hu," Su Lee told her. "So Suki, what would you like us to do?"

"Well, while I make sure everything is set, you could help set up the chairs if you would like. Since Hu is going to be the flower girl, you all could walk through the ceremony, but other than that, you could enjoy the sights." Suki said. The girls broke off, all doing whatever they could as Ty Lee stayed by Suki. She couldn't happen but be surprised watching the girls work together by setting up the ceremony along with the deliver company. "That's impressive."

Ty Lee grinned, "That's what we're known for." She was silent for a moment as Suki continued to check off the items off her list. "Can I ask you something Suki?" She nodded. "Do you think my sisters are better than me?"

Suki raised her brow, "What makes you ask that?"

"Nobody really liked me when I grew up and it was always about my sisters, everyone always wants to know about Su and Joo. I was the only one of my sisters that couldn't stand out until later in life. It wasn't until Toph that I could really stand out, learn chi-blocking and I guess came out as the family lesbian," Ty Lee sighed. "Sometimes I don't feel like I can escape my sister's shadows."

Suki placed an arm around Ty Lee's shoulder, "Ty…speaking as a girl who voluntarily made out with you with your girlfriend right there, I think it would be hard for your sister's to top you Ty. I mean, you helped stop a war, what could they do to top you?" Ty Lee couldn't help but smile, Suki kissed the side of her head. "Buck up Ty, this is your event, not your sister's and they know that. They're here for you, not the other way around."

"Thanks Suki," Ty Lee grinned.

"You're welcome Ty, now I just need to check to see if we got all of our guests coming tomorrow," Suki looked further down the list.

A light went off in Ty Lee's head, "Oh yeah, that reminds me, we have a last minute guest coming tomorrow."

"And who is that?"

* * *

><p>Azula popped her hip to the side and crossed her arms along her chest, "And when were you going to run this by me that you would be taking away my bending?"<p>

"Right now," Zuko said, making his sister narrow her gaze at him. "Did you _really_ think I was going to let you out of here as powerful as you are? I hate to admit it Azula, but you're a great bender that if given the chance, you would break free and flee. But if we take your bending away, it gives you an incentive to stay around."

"And that incentive is…"

"Aang can return your bending if you can prove to be a functioning member of society," Zuko told her, before Aang could speak up, he gave him a silencing glare. "Do we have a deal or not?"

She sighed, thinking it over for a moment, "And it's either this or I stay in here?" Zuko nodded. "What is going to stop me from killing you Zuzu?"

"I guess that's a chance I'm willing to take to have a family again." He answered honestly. "I want my little sister back and I'm putting our name on the line to get you out of here. So if you want to throw away your potential freedom by killing me and getting sent back in here and possibly sent to your death…that's your decision."

Azula rolled her eyes, "Oh so dramatic Zuzu, ever since we were kids. Fine. Get me set up then." Azula felt the cement around her wrists, bring her down to her knees as her hands were now surrounded. She blew the loose lock of hair from her face, "You could have warned me Avatar…"

"I thought it would be a better way to do this instead of asking you to get on your knees," Aang commented, earning a chuckle from Toph. He took a deep breath, slipping into the Avatar State. He felt his glowing body almost move by itself placing his thumb on her forehead and his other hand on her chest. It was a quick bright flash and his eyes returned to their natural color. "I think that should do it."

Zuko raised a brow, "That's it? What about that how gallant light show you put on with my Father?"

"I don't even know what I'm doing," Aang whispered to Zuko, "This wasn't something that they taught me during training. I don't even know if I can return her bending Zuko."

"It's something I'm willing to risk," He muttered back. Aang released her and Zuko helped his limp noodle of a sister up. "How are you feeling?"

Azula attempted to create a ball of fire, but nothing came out. "Like half a woman now, thanks Zuko…"

"I'm sure you'll manage."

* * *

><p>Jin pushed the wheelchair forward, Azula grimaced and shifted in the chair, "I can walk on my own you know…"<p>

"You can barely stand," Jin commented. "Just be happy that you're actually going to be able to breath fresh air."

Zuko signed a few more papers before handing them to the official. "Thank you for time and patience. Hopefully I won't need to bring her back here." The man nodded and bowed before leaving. "Okay Azula, it's time to leave."

"Oh goody…" She sighed. The pushed her further down the hall where Aang, Katara and Toph were waiting. "So where to Zuzu? The mansion?"

"No, you're going somewhere I can keep a closer eye on you," He said.

Katara blinked a few times, "Surely you're kidding Zuko…" He shook his head. "You're bringing her to the house?"

"Have any better place for her?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah…and we're still in it!" She hissed.

Azula smiled, "I take back what I've said about her, I like her."

"Shut up Azula," Katara and Zuko snapped at her.

"You two sleep with them?" Azula asked Aang and Jin before snickering to herself. "And you're worried about sleeping down the hall from me…"

"We're only going back for a week or two before we go back to the mansion Katara. We're staying for Toph and Ty's wedding along with yours and then we're gone," Zuko explained. "Plus, Ty wants her at the wedding."

Katara nearly felt her brain short out, "You're kidding right?"

"Even I'm a little surprised," Azula added.

The Water bender looked towards Toph, "He's kidding right?"

Toph shrugged, "Ty heard what we're doing and she wants Princess to come. If she can't bend, what else can she really do?" Katara opened her mouth to protest, but just sighed angrily and walked out of the facility. Aang was quickly behind her and Jin continued to push the wheelchair.

"10 minutes out of my cell and your little clique is already self-imploding Zuzu," Azula sneered. "Am I really that much of a pain in the ass?"

"You have no idea," He commented. Walking out the door, Aang leaned against the car with Katara who had her arms crossed in front of her chest in anger with media trucks blocking their exit from the facility. Zuko sighed, he knew that one of his advisors or someone would talk to the media.

One of the reporters approached the group with many other media outlets behind him, "King Zuko, so the reports of you letting out your sister who had been placed in this facility for War Crimes is true?!"

"How can you let such a dangerous bender out of jail?!" Another shouted.

"Why wasn't she put to death?!"

Azula could honestly say this was the first time someone else's words actually hurt her. While she wasn't the best of people, there were surely a number of people who deserved to be put to death than her. "My sister will not be put to death for her crimes," Zuko announced. "She is serving the rest of her crime by not only helping my efforts in finding our Mother, but will be helping reshape this Nation for the better with community service and whatever I see fit. My sister shouldn't be condemned because my Father indoctrinated her since she was younger. She has apologized for her actions to the Avatar and has had her bending temporarily taken away until she is deemed safe to have it back. Now please, no more questions, we must get ready for our friend's wedding in the northern mountains." Toph got into the car with Aang and Katara while Zuko helped his sister into the car and they moved through the reporters.

"That went…_well_…" Azula said. "I guess I should have expected people to be this hostile."

"Why did you tell them that the wedding was in the northern mountains?" Jin asked.

"They were bound to find out about the wedding on the beach for Ty and Toph, I thought I would at least be nice enough to give them the address," Zuko smiled. Azula looked out the window for the rest of the ride, taking in what had changed during her lock up. While it wasn't long, it seemed like years to her. Driving up the hill, Azula recognized where they were going.

Azula leaned forward towards the driver's seat, "The vacation house huh?" He nodded. "When was the last time we were here?"

"I think when we were in middle school," Zuko said. "We found the samurai armor and your old Painted Lady costume up in the attic."

"I heard some talk about the Painted Lady being spotted around here a few months back," Azula mused. "I'm guessing that was one of your doings?"

"Katara's." Jin answered. "They all chased off a group of pirates from Ember Island a little bit after we got here."

Azula smirked, "Team Avatar doesn't rest does it?"

"Something like that," Zuko stopped the car in his usual place. "Here we are."

Her golden orbs studied the house as the couple got out of the car, "Hasn't changed a bit." Zuko opened the door and pulled out the folded wheel chair before helping her out. "You know I should be able to walk by now."

"Father could barely hold himself up for at least 5 hours after Aang took away his bending, as strong as you are, I don't think you'll fair better than he did," Zuko said, pushing her up towards the house. "Now, I'm giving you this chance to change for the better…so if you can…_please_ do your best to not piss everyone off."

"I know, I know Zuzu," She brushed him off. "I don't have much of a choice anyways."

"Also remember that I still have the ability to become your designated barber," Jin spoke up.

"You think you're funny don't you _peasant_?"

"I've been known to crack a good joke from time to time _convict_," Jin snapped back. Azula didn't want to admit, but she was surprised that the girl had grown a backbone from the time she first met her. She could even say she was impressed. Jin kissed Zuko on the lips, "I'm going to make some tea." She was the first up the steps and into the house.

"So I guess she's going to be my sister-in-law?" He nodded with a smile on his face. "Well…good for you brother…"

Zuko couldn't help but chuckle, "Are you actually being nice?"

"You said I needed to try my best to not piss anyone off," She replied. "This is me trying…idiot."

He softly patted his sister on her shoulder, "There's the Azula I know and love." Zuko locked the wheels of the chair and held out his hands to her.

She questioned his gesture with a stare, "What exactly are you doing?"

"You say you can walk and I'm going to help you so you don't have to be pushed in the chair anymore," He offered. "Speaking as your fellow sibling, I know how important your pride is to you." Azula partially wanted to kick him between the legs for pointing out the fact about her pride, but she took his hands instead. She groaned at the pain and he put her right arm over his shoulders. They walked up the steps slowly, Azula keeping her winces and groans silent. He opened the door and the group was sitting in the living room, obviously awaiting their arrival. Zuko should have guessed that Katara would have filled the gang in about what had happened.

Azula looked at the glares and couldn't but help but snicker, "Oh nobody get up too quick, Zuzu doesn't need any help carrying his weak sister."

Ty Lee was the first to approach with a warm welcome, "Azula, I'm so glad you're going to be our friend."

She slammed her eyes shut as she squeezed her in a hug, "It's…_good_ to see you Ty Lee." Suki was next as Ty Lee let her go, Azula narrowed her eyes at Suki's smug smile, "What's with the smile girl?"

"Oh nothing, just amazing to watch the Princess that burned Zuko and tried to kill Aang so weak now," Suki commented. "You try it again and I'll make sure it's your last."

"Duly noted…"

Zuko sat her on the couch as Toph and Sokka came up to her, Sokka looked unsure as they approached and Azula pretend to lunge at him, making him jump back in fear, both Toph and Azula laughing at him. "I hate you girls so much," Sokka mumbled as he walked away.

"Welcome to the gang Princess," Toph held out her fist to Azula, she examined it for a moment before pressed her knuckles against hers awkwardly.

Aang came up next and held out his hand, "To starting over fresh?"

She shook his hand, "You're very friendly to the person who nearly killed you."

"If Zuko and I can be friends after everything…I think you and I could work out our differences," Aang truthfully answered. "Thank you for at least giving it a try."

Zuko shut the front door and smiled, "Well, I'm going to see how the tea is coming along and I'll get you some fresh clothes."

"And I'll just sit here," Azula said. Zuko rolled his eyes and followed everyone into the kitchen, leaving only Katara standing against the staircase. "Is this the part where you kill me when no one is in the room?"

Katara walked over and sat on the table in front of her, "No, this is part where I tell you that I know you Azula, you're evil deep down to your core…and if Aang even comes down with a cold, I'll make sure being locked in a cell would be heaven compared to what I would do to you."

Azula looked into her cold cerulean eyes, "And they call me evil…don't worry water wiggle, I want nothing to do with your Avatar."

"Did you just call me a water wiggle?"

"Do you prefer water noodle?"

"How about I call you a dimly lit candle…oh wait, I forgot…you can't bend anymore."

"Water Witch."

"I would call you more Fire Bender insults, but I wouldn't want to rub it in."

Azula smiled, "I think we're going to be good friends."

"Don't count on it…"

**-SDB**


End file.
